Count your Blessings
by simplecrafter
Summary: Eli and Clare met online and started dating and he comes down to visit his girlfriend of 8 months. Better than it seems
1. Chapter 1

**I know this couple on tumblr who go out so I got the idea of the story from them.**

Clare grabbed her laptop from her desk and hopped on her bed. She had a Skype date with Eli and quickly signed on patiently waiting for him to accept it. They had a long distance relationship; they had been dating for about eight months. They met online on a social networking site and started talking, eventually Eli started flirting. After doing a couple video chats that were risky considering he was a stranger she did. Eventually, they started going out and couldn't wait for the day they would actually talk in person. She had told her mom briefly about him but Helen never thought it was any serious, so she didn't get t controlling about it. The relationship was definitely hard considering they were in different countries but they made it work by video chatting, texting and calling all the time.

She saw the video chat was loading and Eli's face appeared on her screen, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey." She smiled and comfortably adjusted on the bed.

"How was school?"

"It was okay, I have a test tomorrow I'm not looking forward to, what about you?"

"I didn't go to school today, I was sick earlier with a fever."

"Aww." She pouted. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I took medicine and I'm okay now." She nodded and they continued to talk.

"So guess what?" He said.

"Uhm what? You're scaring me." She slightly laughed.

"I'm coming down to visit you."

"What?" She said as her eyes widened, "You're joking."

"Nope, I got my mom to buy me tickets and I got it for Next Thursday."

"Oh my god, you're kidding this is amazing." She said with a huge smile on my face.

"I really can't wait to kiss you." He said.

She smiled, "And I can't wait either. Isn't the flight so long though? South Carolina to Toronto. Eli, that's a lot of money."

"Clare, don't worry about it. I already got the tickets for the flight." She smiled and nodded, "I'll talk to you later, I'm gonna tell my mom."

"Alright, I love you." They had said their I love you's a little less than a month ago, Eli being the first to do so.

"I love you too. Bye." She canceled the video chat and headed downstairs in her plaid pajama shorts, t shirt and fuzzy slippers.

"Hey mom." Clare said hopping on the couch with her mom.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm really good, so you know how I told you about my boyfriend online?"

"Yes." Helen responded bluntly considering she didn't approve of their relationship.

"Well he brought tickets to come here and come visit me."

"Excuse me?"

"He's coming here to Toronto for me."

"You are not meeting him." Helen said assertively.

"Mom, please. He already brought his ticket."

"Clare, do you not remember what happened with Darcy. I am not having that happen again."

"He's not some creepy guy, I've video chatted him before. He's a normal guy."

"Clare, you're not seeing that guy. I am not risking another daughter's life. It's not happening."

"Mom, I'm not Darcy. I know him. Please."

"Stop asking me Clare. No is my final answer."

"Fine." She sighed and stormed upstairs and grabbed her phone and called Eli.

"Hello?"

"Hey its me."

"What's up? Did you tell your mom?"

"Yeah and she doesn't exactly approve of you coming here."

"Really? So should I cancel my flight?"

"No, I mean I really want you to come, maybe you can get a hotel when you come down here or something. I really want to see you."

"Alright, I'll just get a hotel down there. Why doesn't your mom want me to come?"

"Because she doesn't approve of me meeting a guy from the internet. The same thing happened to my sister about a year ago , she was talking with this guy and the guy showed up to our house and he was this old creeper and yeah."

"Wow, that's….scary. I'm not an old creeper."

"I hope not." She laughed.

"I'll talk to you later. Good night beautiful."'

"Goodnight."

XXXXXX Next Thursday

Eli was coming down to meet up with her later that day. Clare was in class and it was so hard for her to actually concentrate on what the teacher was explaining. She was so anxious and nervous. Would he actually like her in person? How would they react when they first meet? She was squealing of joy as the bell rang.

XXXX

Clare waited patiently in the airport for Eli. She had to sneak out of her house to come meet him. Her legs shook as she patiently waited for Eli. She tried to dress nice since it was their first time meeting. She wore a casual, floral, strapless dress and some sandals with a cardigan on top, her hair tied up. A voice distracted her from her random thoughts, "Clare."

She looked up to him and smiled, running up to him and slamming her lips to his. Eli softly gripped her waist and plunged his tongue in her mouth. Clare's hand tugged through his hair as she sucked on his lip pulling back.

"I've been waiting so long to do that." He heavily breathed.

She smiled and bit her lip, giving him a chaste kiss, "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you."

"Me either, you're even more beautiful in person."

She stared down at her feet and blushed, "Come on." He followed her and tugged his suitcase. They hailed a cab. They hopped in as the driver left the airport, "What hotel am I staying at?"

"I'm just gonna take you to my house. I'm really hoping my mom would be okay with it if she actually sees you in person."

Eli nodded and interlocked his hands with Clare as they drove to her house. They finally arrived and Clare paid the driver and they walked out.

"She doesn't even know I went to get you so be prepared for her to be upset."

Eli nodded as Clare opened the door and prepared herself for the worst.

**Shall I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews were amazing so of course I needed to give you guys a quick update.**

She saw her mom sitting on the couch, "Who's that?" Helen asked.

"Mom, uhm this is Eli, my boyfriend."

"Clare, what did I tell you?" Helen said rising from the couch.

"Mom, I couldn't just not let come after he got the ticket. And obviously you can see he's not a creepy old guy like you expected."

"Clare, you seriously want me to get mad don't you?"

"Yell at me all you want but please don't do it in front of him." Clare pleaded.

"Where are you staying?" Helen asked Eli.

Eli awkwardly looked down at Clare and she turned to her mom, "I was hoping he could stay here."

"In the guest room, of course." Helen added.

"Why can't he stay in my room?"

" It's already enough that I'm letting a stranger in my house and I don't need any grandchildren Clare." Clare didn't bother in arguing. She was frustrated that her mom would even make such an assumption. She took Eli's hand and went up to her room with him following and closed the door behind her, leaning against it.

"I'm really sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine and I can stay in the guest room, it's not a big deal." He said sitting down on her bed.

"No, I've waited so long to see you and be with you and I'm not letting her ruin it."

Eli smiled and put his suitcase in the corner of her room. He pulled her to the bed and sat her down. He caressed her cheek and pressed his lips against her. She opened the mouth and slid her tongue in his mouth. He didn't hesitate in returning it and they were interrupted when Eli felt something rubbing on his leg.

He pulled back and looked down at his leg and saw the smallest, caramel puppy with the biggest eyes. He smirked and picked up her puppy, "You didn't tell me you had a dog."

"I know, you didn't expect me to tell you every single detail of my life, did you?"

"Not at all, what's his name?" He said caressing the puppy.

"_Her_ name is Gizmo."

He laughed, "That's a funny name" Eli brought the puppy up to his face, "Hello. I'm Eli." The puppy licked his face and he pulled her back and put her back down, the dog running out the room.

Clare laughed at the slobber on his face. She took a tissue from her nightstand and wiped it off of him and threw it in her trash.

"You have school tomorrow?" Eli asked.

"I do."

"What am I supposed to do all day?"

"You can go around the neighborhood by yourself or wait for me to come back."

"Eh, I'll figure something out."

She smiled and nodded crawling under her blanket, "Cuddle with me." She said.

He smirked and crawled under the blanket with her putting his arm around her. Clare grabbed the remote turning the television on, but at a low volume.

"I still can't get over that I'm with you. I would never expected to get a boyfriend through the internet."

He smirked, "Me either but I'm glad I decided to talk to you."

"When you first messaged me, I was gonna ignore it but you were cute so I said why not."

He smirked and gave her a kiss, "You couldn't resist me." She rolled her eyes and cuddled into his chest.

XXXXX

Clare was in class, the period right before lunch. She had art and they were making sculptures that represented them until Clare felt vibration in her jean pocket .She quickly wiped her hands on her smock and took her phone out of the pocket. She saw it was a text from Eli.

_I'm bored, skip and come entertain me. I miss you beautiful ):_

_Eli_

She smiled and wiped her hands off some more so she was able to type.

_Well I cant skip, I have three more classes. Get out the house and go look around. There's plenty of things to do. And I miss you too_

_Clare_

She put her phone away and continued sculpting.

XXXXX

_Well I cant skip, I have three more classes. Get out the house and go look around. There's plenty of things to do. And I miss you too_

_Clare_

He sighed and fell down on her pillow. He didn't want to go look around, the only reason he was there was for her and he wanted to be with her. The boredom was killing him so he decided to have a bit of fun through texting.

_I'm going through your panties drawer :p_

_Eli_

He took a shower earlier that day and had begun to get dressed. He had an idea of where he was going and was determined to get there.

_You're not! You know better, I would kill you if you did :p_

_Clare_

_I should now since you think I wouldn't and why are you texting in class?_

_Eli_

He slipped on his shoes and headed outside her house walking down the block.

_I'm in art, it doesn't count. _

_Clare_

_I'll let it slide, and are you having lunch yet?_

_Eli_

_In like 2 minutes, why?_

_Clare_

_Just asking (;_

_Eli_

He finally arrived at her school and patiently waited across the street to see if she would come out to eat lunch. It was pretty warm out so he was expecting she would. He saw her coming down the front steps in her jean shorts and one of Eli's green dead hand shirts.

She had her hair up in a messy bun and stud earrings and he admired her beauty as she sat down on the picnic benches across from her friend.

Eli walked up behind her, putting his finger to his lips to gesture to her friend to be quiet and he put his hands over Clare's eyes.

"Uhm, who's this?" She said trying to take the person's hands off her eyes.

He kissed her neck and she instantly knew it was.

"Eli." He removed his hands and sat down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hi Eli, how are you? Fine Clare, thanks for asking."

She smiled and playfully glared, "Hi, now what are you doing here?"

"I was bored and I wanted to see you." She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Wow Clare, way to be mannerable. Im Alli." She said holding out her hand.

"Eli." He said taking her hand and shaking it.

Eli took a fry from Clare's plate and she glared at him, "That wasn't very nice."

"Oh well." He said kissing her cheek and taking another. All three of them talked throughout the lunch period and the bell inside the school rang, signaling they had to get ready to head back to their next class.

They all got up from the benches and Clare awkwardly stared at Alli, trying to give her the message to go. She finally got the hint and walked off in the building.

"Don't leave me." He pouted.

"Just three more hours and I'm all yours."

He smirked and pulled her closer to his lips, breathing lightly on her lips and he ran off.

"Eli!" She yelled.

"You'll kiss me after school, I love you." He said walking off. She playfully rolled her eyes and walked back in the school building.

XXXX

She was heading to her house after a long and tiring day learning nonsense. She unlocked the door and shut it behind her. Her mom still wasn't home yet considering she got off of work at five. She went upstairs and saw Eli lying on her bed, stomach down, shirtless with his pajama pants eating popcorn and watching tv.

"Sure, just act like its your home. No big deal." He smirked and sat up from the bed.

"How was the rest of your day?" She threw her bag on the floor, giving him a kiss and fell back on her bed, "Tiring, at least it's the weekend now."

"You get to spend it with me, aren't you excited?" He said smugly.

"I very much am and we're going out tomorrow." He crawled next to her, "Where?"

"You will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Really? You're going to torture me?"

She giggled and nodded, "Yes." Clare heard Gizmo barking and followed the noise to find her puppy in her mom's room chewing on the blanket. She sighed and picked her up, bringing her back to her room and lying in the bed.

Eli was rubbing Gizmo and Clare pulled out her laptop, "I want you to take a picture with me." She told Eli.

"What, why? I told you I don't like pictures."

"For me, please." She pouted.

"Fine." She smiled and put on her webcam. They were both lying on the bed stomach down facing the camera as Eli was holding Gizmo.

"Okay, I'm clicking it."

Eli nodded as the countdown for the camera begun. It took the picture and Clare looked at it. She looked at it and saw Eli was sticking his tongue out.

"Really Eli?"

"Yes really."

"Take another one."

He sighed, "Only one more."

She nodded and climbed on top of his back, her head on his shoulder and took the picture.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"You look good, yeah."

"So do you." She said setting as her background.

"Do you want to go swimming?" She asked.

"You didn't tell me you had a pool, I didn't bring trunks."

"Don't you have basketball shorts or something?" She asked.

"Alright, I'll change in the bathroom.

"Okay, just knock when you're down so you don't walk in on me."

Eli nodded and walked into the bathroom. Clare looked through her drawers and pulled out her bathing suit. It was a solid black, bikini and bra top, the top being strapless.

"Are you done?" He asked from behind the door.

"Yea." He opened the door and stared at her from behind considering she was putting the clothes she previously had on away. She turned around and looked at him, "What happened?"

"Nothing, you-you look really beautiful." She smiled and blushed a deep red, "Thank you."

Eli put his pants in his bag and they walked down to the pool. Clare climbed on the ladder and hopped in, "Lets go."

Eli smirked and climbed in, jumping in right after.

They swam around for a bit, playing games and talked for about 45 minutes.

"I really don't want you to go back home." She admitted.

Eli weakly smiled and moved closer to her lifting her face up by her chin, "I have 4 more days, don't think about me leaving now."

"I'm just really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too but lets talk about something better, like how much of a good kisser you are." She smiled and pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He picked her up from behind her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Clare began to trail her hand down his stomach when a loud voice interrupted them, "Clare! Get the hell out of that pool!"

They both pulled back and turned to the noise. Eli groaned as his head fell on her shoulder, "You've got to be kidding me."

**So review lovely people? (: I was really nervous updating this because you guys were looking forward to it and I really didn't want to disappoint you with a bad chapter so I hope this was good enough. But I NEED ideas for the next chapter? Where do you want them to go?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating frequently, pretty proud of myself. Enjoy**

Eli put Clare back down as she began to walk out of the pool. Eli awkwardly followed her towards her mom.

"Eli, I would like to talk to my daughter alone."

"Uhm okay." He said awkwardly walking upstairs back into the house towards Clare's room.

"What now?" Clare questioned.

"I don't want him staying here anymore."

"Why not?"

"You guys were kissing in the pool."

"What do you expect? He's my boyfriend."

"Clare, he needs to get a hotel. I don't want you guys sleeping in the same room."

"Its only four more days, what are you so worried about?"

"You sleeping with him."

"Mom, what would even make you think I would? I'm still abstinent and I always will be and it actually hurts to know you have such little faith in me."

"Does Eli know you are?" Helen questioned.

"Yes, we've talked about it."

"And?"

"He's okay with it. Mom, he's not what you think. Please just stop being so mean to him."

"Fine, he can stay. I don't want any kissing in front of me and doors stay unlocked, got it?"

"Yes. Thank you." Helen nodded and Clare made her way back up to her room and realized the water was running in the bathroom and assumed Eli was in the shower. She hopped on her bed and turned on the television waiting for him to come back.

Soon he came up with another pair of basketball shorts on, leaving him shirtless again.

"You alright?" He asked her lying next to her.

She nodded and weakly smiled at him.

"Why does your mom hate me so much?" He asked.

"She doesn't, she just thinks I'm going to sleep with you."

"But doesn't she know about your vow?"

"Evidently she doesn't think I have enough willpower."

"Well I do." She smiled and crawled on top of him.

"You have a nice body." She complimented.

He smirked and captured her lips in a kiss. Clare was running her fingers down his chest until he stopped her when she began to grow close to the waistband.

"Whats wrong?" Clare questioned.

"I'm just-I have a growing problem I don't want to take care of so I need you to stop."

She nodded and lied next to him, "I'm gonna go take a shower then we're going out to eat, okay?"

He nodded and began to get dress.

**XXXX The Next Day**

Clare had just waken up, it was about 1pm and Eli was still sleeping next to her. She smiled at herself that he was here, just staring at him brought enjoyment to her and she couldn't contain the smile on her face.

She got up and headed to the bathroom to go brush her teeth. As she finished and began to wash her face, she saw Eli come in.

"Good afternoon beautiful."

"Good afternoon to you too handsome."

He smirked and began to brush his teeth as Clare finished up. She hopped on the sink counter top and waited for him to finish. As soon as he did, he stood in between her lips leaning in for a kiss. She gave him a chaste kiss pulling back, "You have to get ready."

"Why?"

"I told you we're going out."

"Alright so get out so I can take a shower." As Eli was turning on the shower head, Clare slapped his butt and ran out the bathroom. He playfully rolled his eyes and stripped his clothes.

XXXX

"Where are we going?" Eli asked after they had been walking for about 10 minutes."

"Just wait. We're almost there." He nodded and they continued to walk down the street, fingers interlocked.

"We're here."

"Why are we here?" He questioned. Clare began to climb a tree and sat on one of the sterdy branches; the branch was only about 2 and a half feet above the ground.

"Climb up here." She said looking down at him. She did as he said and climbed up sitting next to her.

"Now will you tell me why we're here?"

"This is kind of like my sanctuary. I come here when I'm upset or angry or whatever…and most of the time when I thought about being with you I would come here." She looked up at Eli and saw him smirking at her.

"And." She continued as she pulled a book out her bag. "I used to write in this whenever I came here and thought about you and I want you to read it."

"Are you sure?" He questioned. She nodded and handed him the book.

"What page do you want me to read?"

"Whatever you want." He nodded smiling at her and opened the book to the first page.

_Its been 2 weeks since Eli and I started dating. I don't know why I'm going out with a guy through internet but he's really cute and sweet and he makes me really happy. We talk a lot and never run out things to say and he keeps my interest. I just really want to meet him, though we skype all the time I still don't feel he's real because he's so perfect. I cant wait to meet him._

Eli looked up at Clare and smiled at her giving her a kiss as he read another page further in the book.

_We just had our first argument so we're kind of not talking. He told me some girl was flirting with him in school and I asked him just not to talk to her. He told me I couldn't tell him who he can and cant talk to. I worried he's going to cheat on me, does the girl even know we're together. I talk about him to everyone I know, I just don't think he knows how much he actually means to him and how much I actually like him and my fear he will cheat because we're long distance._

"Im sorry about that one, I was just sad when I wrote it."

"Don't worry, I'm not mad."

She nodded as Eli continued to skim through some more, He stopped on one that caught him eyes.

_Eli just told me he loved me. WSWDSJDNSJDN. I cant stop squealing, I called Alli right away and told my mom though she didn't really care. I cannot believe he actually loves me, he's so perfect and gahh I'm so excited. I love him so much and I've been waiting so long for him to say it and I cant even process it. He's so amazing, I just want to meet him, I want to kiss him so bad. He's so amazing_

He looked up at her and she was blushing a deep red.

"You're perfect." He said to her before giving her a kiss. He handed her the book back, "Its nice to know you trust me enough to read that."

She nodded, "I love you a lot Eli."

"I love you too. You're amazing." She smiled and pulled him in by his shirt to her lips. She moved her lips over him, sucking his lip to glide her tongue in his mouth. He didn't hesitate in doing the same. He caressed her sides and soon pulled back.

He kept giving her a few chaste kisses, "God, you're so perfect." She smiled and hopped down from the tree.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Eli hopped down and they became making their way to local hangout, The Dot.

They were sitting outside of the Dot looking at the menus waiting for the waiter to take their order.

"You know, I kind of have a surprise for you before you leave."

"You love to torture me don't you, what does it have to do with?"

"Me."

He playfully glared at her, "Seriously?"

"I want to keep it a secret, but it'll make you really happy."

He looked at her weirdly trying to figure out her plan but dropped it. The waiter soon came and took their orders, both of them ordering burgers. They chowed down their meals and began to walk back to her house.

They arrived at her house and Clare wanted to make a cake. As she was mixing it with the electric mixer, she felt the urge to pee.

"Eli, can you do this? I have to pee." He got up from the couch and took it from her, "What do I do?"

"Just keep it in the bowl and mix it." He nodded and she ran off to the bathroom. She quickly finished, washed her hands and thankful to see that Eli didn't make a mess.

"Thank you, let me get it." He took the mixer completely out of the bowl to hand it to her causing the cake mix to fly all over the place.

"Eli! Turn it off." She squealed. After about 30 more seconds of the cake mix splattering all over them, he got it off.

She glared at him with cake mix spattered all over her hair, face and chest as well as his.

"Sorry," He said awkwardly.

She sighed and took the mixer from him and put it in the sink. She grabbed a sponge and began to clean up the counter.

"Babe, I'm sorry." He said hugging her from behind. She unwrapped his arms from her and continued to clean it up, "It's okay."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad Eli, it's fine."

He took the sponge from her and began to clean up the counter, "I'll clean it up, you just put the cake in the oven." She nodded and Eli finished up the counter. He retrieved the mop from the basement and began to mop it up. He used paper towels to wipe up the leftover mix lying around.

Clare was now sitting on the counter and Eli stood in between her legs looking up at her, rubbing her thighs, "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, I promise." He smiled and kissed her lips.

"You have the mix all over you." He said.

"So do you." He smirked and leaned up to lick the cake mix off her face. She smiled and looked back down at him giving him a chaste kiss.

"Can I lick it off?" He gestured down to her chest. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top so they were pretty visible and she had cake mix on it.

She bit her lip and nodded. He leaned down to her chest and kissed them. He held his hands on her hips as he licked the cake mix off of one of her breasts. Clare swallowed the lump in her throat as he switched to the other one.

He licked the mix off and giving one last kiss to her breasts and pulled back smirking at her. She pulled him in for a kiss. She sucked on his lip as she pulled back giving him one chaste kiss, "I'm gonna wash my hair, can you take the cake out when the oven goes off?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you." She said and hopped off the counter and headed upstairs towards the bathroom. After about a half hour of waiting the oven finally dinged. Eli heard the blow dryer upstairs and knew Clare was drying her hair.

He grabbed the oven mitten and took the cake out of the oven placing it on the counter. He looked in her cabinet and found vanilla frosting and frosted the cake. He was looking for the pen frosting to write on it. He finally retrieved it from another cabinet and began to write on the cake when he saw Clare coming down the steps, all cleaned up with cake free hair.

"Its done?" She questioned.

"Yea, look." She walked into the kitchen and looked at the cake. She read it,

_I'm sorry. I love you beautiful_

She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you and you don't have to keep saying sorry. And I love you too."

He smirked and got a knife from the dishwasher and began to cut her a piece and one for himself. They sat down on the living room couch and ate it.

"You like it?" Eli asked.

She nodded and licked frosting off the corner of his mouth that he gotten there. They soon finished, threw their dishes in the sink and headed back up to the room. Eli quickly took a shower considering his sticky body and crawled into the bed next to Clare.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight handsome." She said and cuddling into his chest and falling into a deep slumber.

**Next chapter, Eli is going to go back home but I'm gonna keep going with the story. Get me to 25 reviews for next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews are amazing, you all are perfect. Thanks to The Cliffhanger Girl, Sophie, No.1TwiFanpire, emilylake90, itzsyd123, Twilightlova20, leashia96, Degrassixo, Monstatoxicfaze, dimkasgirl07, degrassilover1011 for reviewing the last chapter And The Cliffhanger Girl, I apologize so much. I used your idea in the last chapter of them going to the park and I didn't credit you and I'm so sorry so here's your credit. I stayed up for like 2 hours writing this last night. Enjoy**

Clare was out walking her door since Eli was still sleep. She had just came back from walking her dog, putting her on the carpeted rug and made her way up to her room. She saw Eli was packing up his clothes and couldn't help but have a tear fall down her cheek.

Eli heard sniffling behind him and saw Clare. He quickly got up to comfort her, "Why are you crying? Babe, what's wrong?" He asked tilting her chin up to look at him.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him and began bawling in his chest, "Don't leave me, please."

Eli didn't even respond. He simply hugged her tighter and ran his long fingers through her auburn curls.

"Eli please."

"I'm sorry, I'll come back soon or you can come see me. We still have a day left. I'm not gone yet."

She cried longer as Eli continued to rub her back and caressed her whispering caring words in her ear.

She pulled back from him and looked up at him, weakly smiled. Eli brought his thumbs to her cheeks and wiped away her tears.

"I love you." She said as Eli continued to wipe her tears.

"I love you more."

"Can I show you the surprise I talked about?" Eli nodded and followed Clare to her dresser. She ruffled through it and pulled out a bracelet similar to the necklace he had once owned. His necklace with his guitar pic was his favorite thing he owned and he had sent it to Clare through mail telling her he wanted her to have it. Clare got him a bracelet similar to the necklace he had given her.

"Do you like it?"

He revealed a big smile and nodded, "Thank you."

"Look at the engraving." He held the guitar pic and read it,

_I love you so much_

_Clare _

He smiled, putting both hands on the side of her face and smashed his lips to hers. After what was a long kiss, Eli pulled back, "Can you put it on for me?"

Clare took it from him and clasped the bracelet onto his wrist.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Clare said. "And I have another thing for you."

"You're spoiling me, I don't need anything else."

She blushed and looked down, "Do you want me to take a shower with me?" She muttered.

Eli's eyes widened and he tilted her head up, "What'd you say?"

"Do you possibly want to take a shower with me?" She asked again, her cheeks a deep red.

"Are you serious?" She looked up to him and nodded, still blushing tremendously.

"Of course I do uhm now?" He questioned. She nodded and grabbed his hand leading him to the bathroom.

They went in the bathroom and she closed the door behind them, weakly smiling at him. She turned on the shower, making sure it was the right temperature and turned around to him.

"Uhm can you get undressed first?" She blushed. "I won't look then get in the shower when you're done."

"Okay." Eli said as Clare turned around covering her eyes. Eli tugged off his shirt and pants and finally his boxers. He stepped in the shower and stuck his head out of the curtain, "I'm in."

"Okay." She said. She began to get undressed. She finally stripped of all her clothes and stepped in with him.

She was blushing red as she stared at him under the shower head, looking at his cute butt.

"Eli." She whispered softly.

He turned around and simply gazed at her. He walked up to her and smiled noticing the blush on her cheek, "Don't be nervous, I love you."

She smiled and nodded, "I love you too."

He looked down at her and bit his lip as he gazed her body. She shyly lifted his chin up with her pointer finger, "Don't stare please."

"Sorry, you're just so gorgeous."

She smiled and captured his lips in a kiss. Their lips slowly moved each other's and Clare pulled back. She gazed down at his lower half and blushed. Eli grabbed a washcloth from the rack, rubbed soap on it and began rubbing Clare's back, as he was making his way around the front; he looked at her breasts, "Can I?"

She nodded and Eli rubbed the soapy washcloth along her body and she did the same for him. After a while of kissing, groping and cleaning; they finally stepped out of the shower. Clare handed him a towel out of the closet as she retrieved one for herself.

"Thank you. For this." Eli said. "And you have an amazing body." He whispered in her ear. She blushed and thanked him.

**XXXXX**

The cab driver was taking both Eli and Clare to the airport so he can head home. It was about 11:30 am and his flight left at 1 or so. Clare was holding Eli's hand the entire ride trying to abstain from crying. They finally arrived and hopped out of the cab. The driver regained Eli's suitcase from the trunk and thanked him. As they were walking to the part where Clare wasn't allowed to go in, they stopped and didn't say a word. Eli simply pulled Clare into his arms and she immediately let go and bawled her eyes out.

Eli hugged her tighter as a tear fell down his cheek as well. He pulled back and stared at her, "Beg your mom to come visit me."

She nodded, "I will. Even if she says no, I'll sneak down. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too. We're still gonna talk every day. It'll be like I never left."

"But you still won't be here to cuddle with me, kiss me and laugh with me." She pouted.

"Well if you beg your mom, we can see each other again soon."

She nodded and tried to wipe her tears. Eli captured her lips in a kiss, every time Eli tried to pull away; Clare pulled by his shirt to continue the kiss. He was finally able to break it, "I have to go."

She nodded and tried to hold her tears in. Eli pulled the handle up to his suitcase, "I love you." She said again.

"I love you too." He gave her another kiss and began walking to check in his bag.

"Wait Eli, one more kiss." She said. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he captured her lips. Clare deepened it not wanting him to leave. The kiss went on for a while neither of them wanting to break it. Soon enough, Eli sucked on her lip and pulled back and put her down. He gave her one last kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too, Call me when you land." She said as he began walking away

"I will. Go, I don't want to see you cry again." She nodded and waved as she turned around making her way out of the airport.

**XXXX**

She was lying in her bed on the phone with Alli, crying her eyes out.

"Clare, you're going to see him again soon. You guys Skype all the time."

"It's not the same; I miss him so much already." She cried harder.

"Clare, you have to stop crying, you're hurting my ears."

"I won't see him again soon because my mom is never gonna let me go down to the states by myself especially to be with him."

"Clare, she understands you. I think she will as long as you don't give up."

As Clare was about to respond, someone on the other line was calling. "I have to go, someone else is calling. I'll call you later."

"Okay, hope you feel better."

"Thanks." She hung up and realized it was Eli calling. Just looking at the ID she began to cry more.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm here."

She couldn't even respond because she was crying so much.

"You're still crying?" He questioned.

"I-im sorry. Hold o-on." She stuttered through her tears. She left the phone on her bed and went to the bathroom to calm herself. She splashed water on her face and dried it with the towel. She took deep breaths trying to hold in the tears and went to the room and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." He said

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really, I miss you like hell but I'll be fine."

"I promise we'll be back together soon."

"Please let's not talk about that, I don't want to cry again. How was your flight?"

"Long, I slept the whole time so that was easy."

"Are you home yet?"

"No, I'm like 2 minutes away. My parents picked me up from the airport."

"Your parents seem really cool, it's not fair."

"They really aren't though, it is fair. They are weird and annoying."

"Who are you talking about is weird and annoying?" Clare laughed at the deep, hoarse voice in the background.

**XXXX**

They talked for about an hour or so before Eli said he had to go get his car fixed with his dad. The phone call finally ended and Clare felt so empty without having Eli with her now. They went 8 months without seeing each other, he left after 5 days and now she's completely devastated. After seeing him, and being so comfortable with him and having him leave was just heartbreaking and she was just counting down the endless days until she got to see him again.

She headed to her mom's room which was across the hall and saw her on her laptop.

"Hey mom." Clare said awkwardly sitting on her mom's bed.

"Hey sweetie, how are you? I heard you crying on the phone with him."

She nodded, "I miss him a lot."

"I can tell, I'm sorry he had to leave."

Clare nodded and prepared herself to ask the question. "Mom, you know I love him right? So much."

"Yeah."

"I really want to see him again."

"Don't you guys have Skype dates all the time? You can see him every day."

"No mom not like that. I-uhm, I was hoping you would let me go down there to visit him."

"Clare, I am not letting you go to South Carolina."

"Before you completely reject the idea, you have to understand how much I love him and how much he means to me. If we don't see each other, our relationship can fall apart and I really don't want that. Mommy, I've never been this happy. Please do this because you love me."

Helen took in a deep breath and began to shake her head when Clare interrupted again, "Mom, please."

"Okay, but I want all his information. His parents' number and you need to call me every day."

"So you're going to let me go?" Clare got up, jumping and squealing. She gave her mom a huge hug, "Thanks so much."

"When do you plan on going?"

"Maybe spring break."

Helen nodded, "I'll get your ticket and stuff but I'm telling you, if I have grandkids, someone's getting hurt. Got it?"

"I promise, promise, promise. No grandkids." She gave her mom another hug and ran out the room. She hopped on her bed and quickly called Eli and it went straight to voicemail.

She tried calling and calling and someone picked up after the fifth time, "Hello?"

"Oh my god Eli, guess what?"

"Clare, Hi. This is Cece, Eli's mom."

"Oh um hi, do you know where he is? I need to talk to him."

"Uhm yeah sweetie, Eli's in the hospital, he got in an accident." All the joy and happiness she felt at that very moment washed away at the sound of those words.

**Review (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are perfect. Here's the new chapter**

"What?" She yelled.

"He got in a car accident. A drunk driver hit him when he was driving to the store."

"Are you kidding me? Is he okay?" She asked worried.

"He is still unconscious; they won't let us in yet."

"Oh my god. This is terrible." She teared.

"Please tell him to call me when he woke up. Please." She begged.

"I will."

"Thanks." She hung up and fell back on the bed, crying.

So many thoughts were running through her head? Was he going to be okay? Why the hell was someone drunk during day light? Why was the driver so stupid? Why was he the one that was hurt? And most of all was he ever going to wake up?

As all the thoughts began to run through her head, her heart beat began to pick up and she grew nervous and screamed in her pillow. She tried to force herself to sleep so she wouldn't think about it but her body wasn't letting her. After taking sleeping pills, she was finally able to knock out.

After about 7 hours of sleeping, leaving it to be about 1 am, the sound of a loud ringing woke her up. She groaned and searched blindly to find her phone. She reclaimed it and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Hi Clare, this is Cece again." She fully woke up and sat up on the bed.

"Is he okay? Please tell me he woke up." She said clearing her tired eyes.

"He did, I'm gonna put him on the phone." She took a deep breath and thanked God he was fine.

"Hello?" She heard his hoarse voice on the line and sadness rushed over her.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Not really, it hurts like hell."

"Did you have to get stiches or something?" She questioned.

"Yeah on my stomach and I have a cast on my leg." Clare began to tear and Eli heard her weep on the line.

"Clare, please don't cry."

"I just want you to be okay and you're so far away. I wanna be there for you."

"Don't worry about me, I'm gonna be fine. I promise."

"When are you getting out of the hospital?"

"Next week."

"Okay I love you so much. Please feel better."

"I love you too, I'll call you later."

"Okay."

**XXXXXXXX**

It's been a week since Clare found out about her accident. She talked to Eli every day since his accident but he always grew tired because of the pain of the stiches in his stomach and fell asleep on her. He was finally back home and they were going to video chat since the first time since he left.

Her laptop started ringing from Skype and she immediately accepted it, waiting for his face to load. She saw his face on the computer, "Hey." She softly spoke

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Getting better." He weakly smirked.

"Can I see the stiches?" She asked. He sat with his legs tugged under him and lifted up his shirt. Clare grew teary eyed at the sight. He finally pulled his shirt down and sat normally. Clare pulled the sleeve of her hoodie down to cover her hands and wiped her eyes with the sleeve.

They were simply staring at each other, not saying a word as Clare continued to wipe the trickle of tears that would fall down her face.

As she composed herself, she was finally able to speak, "I forgot to tell you but my mom said I can go."

"Go where?"

"Down to visit you."

"How in the world did you avoid telling me this to now?"

"She told me the day you got in the accident. That's why I called you and your mom said you got in the accident so I forgot."

"When are you coming down?" He asked.

"She said she's going to try to get me plane tickets for Spring Break."

He nodded, "Yes get it for then, I don't have anything to do during Spring Break."

She nodded, "If there's tickets, I will."

He nodded, "And I sent you something in the mail."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait to get it. I sent it like two days so you might get it like next week."

"I'm excited now, you love torturing me, don't you?"

He laughed, "I do, and I wrote a song for you."

"Really? Now you're the one spoiling me."

"I'm not. I wrote it in the hospital for you and I'm gonna play it." She nodded and waited for him to come back.

He came back with his guitar, "Ready?"

"Yes, I'm excited." He smirked as he began to strum on the guitar.

_Baby, I love you_

_I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about,_

_The more I want to let you know:_

_That everything you do,_

_Is super fucking cute_

_And I can't stand it_

_I've been searching for_

_A girl that's just like you_

_Cause I know_

_That your heart is true_

_Baby, I love you_

_I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about,_

_The more I want to let you know:_

_That everything you do,_

_Is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it_

_Let's sell all our shit,_

_And run away_

_To sail the ocean blue_

_Then you'll know,_

_That my heart is true_

_Baby, I love you_

_I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about,_

_The more I want to let you know:_

_That everything you do,_

_Is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it_

_You, you got me where you want me_

_Cause I'll do anything to please you_

_Just to make it through:_

_Another year_

_You, I saw you across the room_

_And I knew that this is gonna_

_Blossom into something beautiful._

_You're beautiful._

_Baby, I love you_

_I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about,_

_The more I want to let you know:_

_That everything you do,_

_Is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it_

_No I can't stand it_

_No I can't stand it_

He put his guitar down and looked at her, "What do you think?"

"I wish I could kiss you so bad right now, that was amazing."

He smirked, "I'm glad you like it."

She smiled, "Everything I do bothers you?"

"Yes because you look so gorgeous doing it." Clare instantly blushed when she heard a feminine voice in Eli's part, "C'mon baby boy, dinner's ready."

"Alright." He said to his mom.

"I have to go."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." He canceled the video chat and Clare put her laptop away.

**XXXXXX**

Clare was walking home from school; she unlocked her door and settled on the couch with a bag of chips. Her mom soon came down, "Hey Clare, a package came from Eli."

"Really?" She said excitedly and got up from the couch, "Where is it?"

"In your room." She sped upstairs and saw the box on her desk. She quickly grabbed her keys and cut open the box.

She took out the package and saw a handful of stuff in it. She smiled to herself and went through it all, she saw a hoodie she always saw him when they video chatted, she saw a book in it that looked somewhat like a journal, and a dress. She questioned all the stuff in the box and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, what's all this stuff?"

"I'm assuming you got the box."

"Yeah I did."

"The book is my journal that I write in and some pages about you so I want you to read it since you let me read yours, the hoodie is my favorite hoodie and the dress I want you to wear when you come here and we go out.

She held up the dress, it was a floral, strapless, fitted dress.

"Eli, this dress looks too small."

"Try it on now."

"Alright, hold on. I'm putting my phone down but I'll leave it on speaker."

"Okay."

Clare stripped of her previous clothes. She stepped into the dress and tried to pull it up and it was practically suffocating her breasts.

"Eli, this is way too tight."

"I know. I wanted it tight."

"I'm gonna kill you, you perv. My breasts are practically not even in the dress."

"Which is exactly why I want you to wear it."

"You're such a guy." She pointed out as she was taking off the dress, putting her previous clothes back on.

"Are you gonna wear it when you come?" He asked.

"Didn't I just tell you it's too tight?"

"Babe please, I really want to see it on you."

"Fine, whatever."

"Thank you and I want you to wear that hoodie when you come see me too."

"You have it all figured out, don't you?"

"Of course, I'm counting down the days."

She smiled, "I'm gonna read your journal right now."

"Alright." She put down the phone, leaving it on speaker and grabbed the journal opening it up.

"How do I know if there's other personal stuff I'm not supposed to read?"

"If it's personal, it's not bad personal. Its fine, most of the stuff is about you though so it's okay." She smiled to herself as she found a page with her name on it.

She read through it and he was writing about how he loved her and how nervous he was about telling her and she was expecting it was before he actually told her. She smiled the whole way through. He talked about everything he loved about her and how much he wanted to kiss her.

"Eli, I can't stop blushing right now."

"That was kind of the goal." He responded smugly.

They talked for a while as Clare skimmed through the journal until her mom knocking on her door interrupted her, "Yes?" Clare called.

Helen twisted the doorknob and walked in.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Guess what?"

"Uhm what?"

"I got your tickets."

"You're joking." Clare said wide eyes.

"Yea, I just ordered them."

"Are you serious? Gah, thank you so much." She said jumping up and giving her mom a big hug. She immediately grabbed her phone, "Eli, she got the tickets." He responded but she was too busy squealing to hear what he had to say.

She finally calmed down, "Sorry about that I'm just so excited." She apologized to Eli.

"It's fine, I'm excited too, you're just crazy." He laughed.

"I can't wait, a month and a half and I'm yours." As soon as she got off the phone, she marked the calendar, counting down the days until she got to see Eli again.

**Review . Next chapter Clare is going down there and you guys know Eli's parents are cooler so I feel it'll be better but yeah review. More reviews, the faster I update.**

**And the song is Can't stand it by NSN. That was the best song I could think of on the spot but yeah, hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So Spring Break in this chapter is like late May btw**

Clare was packing her last minute stuff to head to the airport. She zipped up her suitcase, grabbed her carry on bag, stuffed her phone in her pocket and headed downstairs. She was wearing Eli's hoodie, shorts and some flip flops. She knew it was going to be pretty cold on the plane which is why she opted for the hoodie.

"Mom, I'm ready."

"Okay." Helen said coming over and grabbing her car keys from the hook.

Clare threw her bags in the trunk as her mom drove off to the airport. They soon arrived and Clare reclaimed her bags.

"I'll see you when you come back. Be safe." Helen said squeezing her daughter tight.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too and remember no grandkids."

"Of course not." Clare pulled up the handle to her suitcase and slung her carry on over her shoulder.

"I'll see you when I come back."

"Call me when you land."

"Alright." Clare said walking into the airport. She went through the entire process when she finally was settled on the plane. She was so excited and couldn't help the smile on her face but tried to compose herself considering she was sitting next to strangers and they would probably think she was a creep.

She leaned her head against the window as one of the people on board gave them the safety low down and soon they were up in the air. The flight was longer than she expected but she had her iPOD and her book so she was able to manage without getting irritated.

She finally arrived in South Carolina and smiled to herself that she would be seeing her boyfriend in no time. She patiently waited to get her suitcase. After she retrieved it, she began to walk out the airport and saw Eli standing looking around.

She quickly sped up to him and his eye caught on her. He smiled and held out his arms as she dropped her suitcase and hopped into his arms. She smashed her lips to his and glided her tongue in his mouth. She ruffled her fingers his hair and sucked on his lip pulling back, giving him one last kiss.

"I missed you." She whispered against his lips.

"I missed you too, you look good in my hoodie." She smiled and kissed him again before hopping down.

"Who's car is this?" She questioned.

"Mine."

"You drive a hearse Eli?" She asked taking in his vehicle.

"I do." He took her bags and put it in the back of the hearse.

He quickly hopped in with Clare following. She leaned into his shoulder as they drove away from the airport.

It kicked into her that she needed to call her mom and she quickly took out her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey mom, I'm here."

"Are you with him?"

"Yeah."

"Okay be safe and have fun."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." And with that, the conversation ended.

Clare looked in the neighborhood and saw a whole bunch of expensive looking houses with a beach about a block away, "Uhm Eli why are we in this neighborhood?"

"Because I live here." He said stopping the car.

"You live here?" She asked her eyes widened.

"Yeah, c'mon." She was still shocked, taking in the area. His house had a whole front lawn, and the outside of the house was a tan and white color that covered practically half the block.

"Babe, come get your bag." He said from the back of the car. She quickly snapped back into reality and got her bag, "Wait Eli, are you rich?"

"I'm not, its just my dad's Bullfrog and he used to be in a band in the 80's and he was really popular so he still has a lot of money."

"You didn't tell me this."

"I didn't feel it was important." He defended.

He had her suitcase and she had her carry on bag, threw over her shoulder. As they were walking up the lawn to the front door, he turned around to her, "I told you my parents are weird so be prepared, okay?"

She nodded and Eli opened the front door. Clare's jaw dropped at the look in front of her. On her right was the kitchen, directly in front of her was the living room, she looked up and saw the rooms on top. The kitchen was filled with marble and the house was completely carpeted. The living room seemed to have a black theme going on.

"I am so jealous." She said.

"Don't be, this is your house for the next two weeks. C'mon." He said tugging her hand to walk upstairs with him.

He unlocked his door and stepped in falling on the bed. His bed was absolutely huge, he had a whole bunch of band posters, his own bathroom attached, a little seat near the window, his closet was absolutely mind blowingly big and his room was obviously black as is his wardrobe.

"I'm mind blown Eli, your house is perfect. And you're right near the beach." She said lying down on the bed next to him.

"You're so shocked, it's cute." He said. He was leaning in for a kiss when his door swung open, "Cece, they're here."

Bullfrog barged in his room, "Hi, I'm Bullfrog." He said taking Clare in a hug.

"Hi, I'm Clare. You have an amazing house."

"Well thanks Clarebelle." Eli's mom soon walked in, "Hey Clare." She said taking her in a hug. "We've heard so much about you."

"Good stuff I hope."

"Nothing but good stuff." Eli defended, "Now do you guys mind leaving now?"

They rolled their eyes, evacuating his room and closing it behind them.

"So I'm just gonna borrow your parents for like ever." She said lying back down next to him.

He laughed, "Go ahead." She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"We're going out tonight."

"Where?"

"To a club." He responded.

"Aren't we too young?"

"It's a teen club, calm down."

"Is that why you gave me the dress, so I can wear it to the club."

He smirked smugly and gave her a kiss.

**XXXXXX**

"Babe, come on." Eli called from downstairs.

"Hold on, I'm coming. This is what happens when you give me this tight dress." She yelled back. She finally managed to zip up the dress, and took a deep breath. She felt like if she danced, her breasts were bound to fall out so she needed to be extra careful. She straightened her hair and put on little wedges. She finally was ready, dabbed herself with some perfume and headed downstairs.

"Finally." Eli said turning around to see her walking down the steps. His eyes widened at his girlfriend in front of him.

She walked up to him, "You alright?"

"I-uhm,I…..uh-wow."

She blushed and looked down, "You don't understand how tight this is."

"It's worth it though, you look fucking gorgeous." He said giving her a kiss. She smiled and took his hand as they made their way to the club. Eli was in normal attire, his black skinny jeans, black sneakers but instead of black shirt, he decided on a soft forest green button down, and left a bit of the buttons undone on the top.

They finally arrived and walked in. They sat at the bar as Eli ordered them drinks. Eli selected vodka while Clare decided on a coke.

"Can I taste it?" She asked loudly referring to his drink.

He nodded and handed her the drink. She sipped on it and it burned her throat and gave it back to him.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

She shook her head and continued to sip on her coke.

"C'mon." Eli said pulling her by her hand to the dance floor. The dance floor basically covered the entire club with the exception of the bar area. Eli leaned his back on the wall, turned Clare around, gripped her hips to guide her movements.

She gripped her hands behind his neck and picked up the pace as the song beat picked up. He gripped her hips making her grind harder causing Eli to softly moan in her ear.

"God babe, you're killing me." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss and continued to move against him.

Clare ran her fingers through her hair to move it from her face and continued dancing until the song came to an end.

She turned around to him and heavily breathed on his lips.

"You're so sexy." He whispered against her lips. She smiled and bit her lip wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible to him.

"Look what you're doing to me." He gestured down to his erection and she blushed.

She leaned into his lips and breathed against them. She slowly closed her eyes and captured his lips. Their lips moved at a slow pace cherishing the moment. Clare deepened it as they continued to kiss as a slow pace. Eli trailed his hands down from her waist to her butt and massaged it causing Clare to moan in the kiss.

She bit on his lip but kept the kiss going. Finally they pulled back and smiled at each other.

Eli turned Clare around, her back now leaning against the wall. He nuzzled his face in her neck and began leaving soft kisses. He trailed down to her collar bone and then down to breasts.

He left a soft kiss, and began sucking on her flesh. He eventually left a hickey and pulled back giving her a chaste kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." They continued to dance for a while, kissing and teasing every now and then until it began to strike about 1 am.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded, they interlocked hands and exited the club. They hopped back in his car and made their way back to his house.

Eli picked her up since she fell asleep in the car and couldn't manage to wake her up. He carried her up the steps bridal style and finally made it to his room. He gently laid her down on his bed and stripped of his party clothes and climbed in the bed.

He knew Clare said the dress was uncomfortable and didn't want her to sleep in it. He gently unzipped her dress and managed to tug it off her body. He was going to let her sleep in her undergarments but didn't want her to feel uncomfortable when she woke up. He ruffled through his drawer and pulled out one of his long black v necks. He sat her up a bit which caused her to wake up.

She groaned and opened her eyes, "Eli, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, I was trying to put the shirt on." She let him do it as she closed her eyes again. She fell back on the bed and cuddled into him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

**XXXXXX**

Clare groaned as she twisted around in the bed and saw Eli wasn't next to her. She stood up and pulled the shirt further down to cover herself. She went to go brush her teeth and head downstairs.

She saw Eli in the kitchen making food, "Goodmorning." She said hopping on the counter.

"Goodmorning."

"Hey Clare." Cece called from the living room. She turned around, "Uhm hi."

"Why didn't you tell me they were in here? I don't have pants on."

"My fault, the shirt is long. Its fine."

"No its not." She groaned and ran upstairs and soon came down with a pair of her short pajama shorts.

"I finished making your food." He said handing it to her.

"Thank you." They both sat down on the stool of the kitchen island top.

They soon finished and threw their dishes in the sink.

"Guys, we're going to watch a movie." Eli told his parents as he tugged at Clare's arm bringing her downstairs.

"Eli, where are we going? Your living room is upstairs."

"We're going to the movie room."

"You have a movie room? This is ridiculous." He smiled and opened the door to the movie room. It was about 4 rows of 5 seats with a huge screen.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked.

"I don't know, pick whatever you want."

"Alright."

Eli picked a horror movie of course considering his whole collection of movies were horror but it wasn't a bloody movie so he hoped Clare would mind. They sat in the second row put their feet up on the chairs in front of them and cuddled together. Eli had his arm around her as she laid her head in his chest.

She looked up to him, "What movie are we watching?"

"Orphan."

"What's that?" She questioned.

"You'll see." She looked at him weirdly but ignored it turning back to the screen. About an hour into the movie, Clare wasn't watching the movie anymore because of the excessive creepiness in it. She just kept playing with the bracelet she gave him which lied on his wrist.

Eli looked down at her and saw she wasn't watching the movie.

"Too scary?" He questioned.

She looked up to him and nodded. He smirked at her cuteness and captured her lips in a kiss. She pulled him closer by his shirt and they continued to kiss until someone opened the door to the theatre.

They pulled apart and looked at the door. Eli groaned and buried his hand in his face and Clare noticed it. She kissed his cheek, "Its fine."

He turned to his mom, "What are you doing in here?"

"Your dad and I want to watch a movie with you guys." She said walking in with Bullfrog and Cece following. They had popcorn in hand and sat in the front row.

"Guys, what are you doing? You can watch this anytime, why do you have to now?"

"Because we can all spend time together." Cece defended.

"Yes Eli, if you want to be alone, you could have been in your room." Bullfrog explained.

Eli sighed and ignored them, "Sorry." He whispered to Clare.

"It's okay." She smiled. Bullfrog and Cece were incredibly engrossed in the movie and popcorn to notice that Clare and Eli began making out behind them.

"They're going to suck each other's faces off." Bullfrog said causing them to pull back. Clare was blushing a deep red looking at his parents and Eli was beyond frustrated.

"Come on." He said tugging Clare's hand. They walked upstairs and sat in the living room.

"I'm so sorry. "He apologized.

"Eli, I told you it's fine. It doesn't bother me."

"They're so annoying." He groaned. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, this is your neighborhood. You tell me."

"There's everything over here, just tell me what you want to do and we can."

"Can we go to the beach?"

"Of course, go get ready. I'm gonna talk to my parents." Clare nodded and sped upstairs.

**Don't know how this chapter was? :/ Review and im sorry for any typos. And the seniors are gone, my ziley heart no longer exist. Clare and Jake episode looks hilarious with their parents marring, not awkward at all. Anyway review**


	7. Chapter 7

Eli and Clare had set up their stuff on the beach, their blanket, sun tan lotion and had been in the water for about 20 minutes so far swimming around. Eli was no sitting at the very edge of the shore where the water would come every now and then and hit this legs. He was watching Clare swim around and admired every inch, to her angelic face, her porcelain skin, curly, wet, auburn curls matted on the side of her face. He hated to think their time would have to come to an end soon. He tried to think of many ways to make their relationship better and even thought about asking her to move in with him but with school and the overprotectiveness of her mom, he knew that wasn't a possibility.

He looked up and saw her walking out the water, tying her wet curls up. He admired her body as she walked out of the water, coming up to him. She was standing above him and smiled, sitting down.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." He smiled.

"About?"

"Nothing, its fine." He weakly smiled giving her a kiss.

"Okay, come." She said standing up and holding her hand out. He took her hand and got up as she pulled him further into the water.

They played around a bit, kissed until they began to get pruny.

"Lets go." She said pulling his hand.

"You want to go back?" She nodded and they walked to where they had set up. They packed up the stuff they had laid out and went on the boardwalk. Eli still had still trunks on with a gray v neck while Clare had her jean shorts on but left her top off. It was 2pm, so they simply walked around enjoying each other's company and made small talk.

"I want cotton candy." She said pulling him to the stand.

She ordered her cotton candy and Eli gave her money. She smiled and looked up at him, "Thank you but you're gonna stop paying for me."

"No I'm not, I love you and I want to you."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you too."

They continued to walk on the boardwalk, hands interlocked.

Clare ripped a piece of the cotton candy off and held it out to Eli. He shook his head in response to her gesture.

"Eat some please." He playfully rolled her eyes and opened as his mouth as she stuffed the sweet treat into his mouth.

They walked around for a bit more as they began to make their way back to his house. They walked to the backyard and decided to sit on the swing for a bit. Eli sat down and Clare lied down, her head in his lap as Eli's feet was on the ground moving the swing at a general pace.

They enjoyed the silence and peace as long as they were in the presence of each other. Eli softly stroked Clare's curls as they continued to relax on the swing.

"Clare…"

"Hmm?" She asked looking up at him, her head in his lap. He retrieved his hand from her hair and was about to ask the question.

"No, keep doing it. It feels good." He smiled and continued to run his fingers through her curls.

"What were you going to ask?" She questioned.

"I wanted to know, if you ever-thought about us, like moving in together."

"Oh." She said bluntly. "I've thought about it, yeah."

"What exactly have you thought about it?"

"I want to be with you and live together but I have school so…"

He nodded and continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"Why did you ask me that?"

"I was just thinking about it. I want you to live with me but I was thinking about school and stuff but you won't be able to transfer that easily since we live in different countries."

She nodded and turned to face his shirt and played with the hem, "Do you think we won't work out if we don't live together?"

"No I do, there's not a doubt in my mind that we'll stay together. I was just thinking about you going back and I hate being sad when I have to leave or you have to leave so I was just thinking about a way to fix it."

"We can't live together but maybe after college possibly."

"That's so far away though, do you think your mother would let you come to college down here?"

"I don't know, tuition for non residents is expensive and we don't have my dad anymore so I don't think she will."

He nodded and Clare continued to make out his contemplating facial expressions.

"Hey." She said as he looked down at her.

"You okay? What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"I'm fine, promise." She smiled and pulled him in by his shirt, down to kiss her. She sat up a bit so he didn't have to lean so far down to kiss her. She broke the kiss and fully sat up and climbed into his lap. She smiled at her before rekindling the kiss. She tugged at his shirt, took if off and he put it to the side. She ran her fingers all over his chest as they continued to kiss. Eli ran his fingers up and down her sides, hesitantly moving closer and closer to her breasts.

He hesitantly rubbed the sides of them, and she didn't shiver or show a sign of resistance so he kept them there. He hesitantly moved his hands over her breasts and softly began to massage them causing Clare to moan in the kiss. She pulled back and looked down at his hands, back up at him.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

She nodded and brought her lips to his neck. She gave open mouth kisses to his flesh and moved to behind his ear, kissing it causing Eli to let out a small whimper as he continued to massage her breast. She pulled back from him and looked at him then her breasts. Eli was trying to read her face but couldn't figure out what she wanted him to do.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked in a tone below a whisper. She gently grabbed the back of his head and gently pushed him down to her breasts.

He looked up at her for confirmation and she nodded. He gently began leaving small kisses against her flesh.

He looked back up at her, "You okay? Your heart is beating really fast."

She weakly smiled and nodded. Eli moved back down to her breasts and began leaving soft kisses. He then took her flesh in his mouth and began sucking her pale skin leaving a hickey. She bit her lip to fight the whimper bound to come out and tugged through his hair. She looked down at him as he was working miracles on her skin. He moved to the other breast giving it the same treatment, leaving soft kisses and then hickeys. He then moved the fabric to her bathing suit top covering her breast, and tugged at her nipple with his teeth, "Eli." She squealed. He smiled and looked back up at her giving her a kiss.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Would you consider getting your nipples pierced?" She looked at him and instantly blushed.

"Uhm I don't know."

"Would you get it while you're down here?"

"I don't think so. That's gonna hurt."

"No chance of convincing you?" He asked. She sadly shook her head.

"What about your tongue?"

"You're not gonna let it go till I get some kind of piercing huh?"

"Nope." He said smugly.

"Fine, I'll get my ear pierced."

"No, that doesn't count."

"Then what are my options?" She questioned.

"Nipples, Tongue or your belly button."

"No nose piercing?"

He shook his head in response. "Okay, I'll get my tongue pierced."

"Really?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'll just have to avoid opening my mouth in front of my mom."

"You want to get it now?"

"There's a condition though."

"Oh no, what is it?"

"If I get my tongue pierced, you have to get your lip pierced."

"Alright, let's go." He grabbed her hand as they grabbed their shirts, putting them on as they walked. They went to the local piercing shop and told the person what they wanted and said girls first.

Clare nervously sat in the chair waiting for it all to be over.

"I'm gonna kill you." She said to Eli who was holding her hand.

"Just think about it, kissing is gonna be so much better with it." She smiled and puckered her lips, "One more kiss before I get it."

He smiled and captured her lips in an intense kiss until the man came back in.

"Are you ready?" He said interrupting them.

"Yeah sorry." Clare said pulling away.

"Which one hurts more? A lip or tongue piercing?" Clare asked the man considering he had both along with a countless amount of tattoos.

"Definitely lip I would say."

She looked at Eli and smiled.

"Alright stick your tongue out." She swallowed the lump in her throat and stuck her tongue out. She saw the man getting the piercing gun and tightened her grip on Eli's hand.

"It's okay." He whispered in her ear.

She tightened her grip on his hand, shut her eyes tight as she felt it on tongue. In about 2 seconds, she felt the piercing in her mouth.

"All done." He said.

"It feels so weird."

The guy nodded in response, "It'll probably throb for a couple of days but it'll be good."

Clare nodded and removed herself from the seat, "Let me see." Eli said.

She showed him her tongue and he smirked, "I can't wait to kiss you with it." She smiled as Eli took her place, "You're getting your lip pierced?" The man asked.

Eli nodded and took Clare's hand. The man got the needle, cleaned it, alcoholed under Eli's lip and stuck the needle in, leaving the ring in its place.

"How does it look?" He asked Clare.

"Sexy." She said and Eli smirked in response. The man handed him a mirror and Eli looked at the piercing, "Do you like it?" Clare asked.

Eli nodded and gave her a chaste kiss. The man gave them an explanation of how to take care of it and gave them some products, Eli paid him and they made their way out of the parlor.

"Does it hurt?" She asked Eli as they walked back to his house, hands interlocked.

"Not really, yours?"

"Yeah, it's still throbbing."

"So no kiss?" He questioned.

"When we get back." Eli nodded and they soon made their way back to his house.

They got back and headed up to his room, Eli was looking through his drawers.

"What are you doing?" Clare asked. He finally pulled out basketball shorts, "Put these on."

"Why?" She asked.

"We're playing basketball." 

"Uh, no we're not. I don't know how to play."

"I'm gonna teach you, put it on.

"I need a shirt."

"Wear a sports bra." She nodded and changed into the shorts he handed her. Eli slipped on basketball shorts of his own leaving him shirtless.

"Are we going to a basketball court?" She asked.

"The one in the basement."

"Remind me to look around the whole house, you have everything in here."

They arrived in the basement and Clare took in the huge basketball court. The walls were white painted with a black rock and roll theme.

"Lets go, we're having a competition." Eli said.

"What? I thought you were gonna teach me."

"I'll see how bad you are first then maybe I'll help you." She rolled her eyes as Eli took one of the balls and shot it in. He threw it to her as she grew lose to the basket and threw it up, missing.

Eli laughed, "See, I can't do it. Help me."

"Try one more time." He said throwing the ball to her.

She did it again, getting closer to the basket, she threw it as it hit the rim but bounced right back off.

"I don't like basketball." She pointed out. Eli gave her a ball and walked over to her standing behind her.

"Bend your knees a bit." She did as he said as he held her hands as she held the hall up. "You aim at the basket and throw it in, bend your wrist, and make sure to keep your arm tucked in to your side."

She nodded and Eli backed away, she did as he said and threw it to the basket missing again.

"I think I just suck at this."

"Move back, you're too close." She did as he said and again aimed at the basket. She saw the ball twirling around the rim and it went in. She smiled and jumped and squealed to herself.

"I told you, do it again." She did it again, making it again.

"Now that you know, we're counting points." And the game between them again. Clare was pretty decent making baskets pretty often, but Eli had a past of playing many sports and won by a landslide. The score being 45 to 20.

Clare took a deep breath and sat down leaning against the wall. Eli sat down to her, "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm good, its just tiring." He nodded and grabbed a towel for her to wipe the sweat off her face and they made their way back upstairs.

"Does your tongue still hurt?" He called sitting on the bench on the window seal as Clare was in the bathroom washing her face.

"Not right now, no."

"Does this mean I get a kiss?" He asked.

She walked out the bathroom and smiled at him, sitting with him on the bench.

"What about your lip ring?"

"It's fine." Clare softly captured his lips in a kiss not wanting to hurt his lip.

Eli pulled back, "Don't hold back, you're not gonna hurt me." She nodded and rekindled the kiss. She deepened it this time. Her tongue interlocked with Eli's. It felt weird with the ring but nevertheless, it felt good. Eli sucked on her tongue, tugging at the ring with his teeth before continuing the kiss normally and they soon pulled back.

"Was it worth it?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded, "Might even consider getting my nipples pierced too."

"Really?" He questioned with excitement. She laughed and shook her head. Both of them took their individual showers and climbed in the bed together.

"I had a good day, thank you." She smiled up at him giving him a chaste kiss.

He smirked and looked at her, not believing the amazing girl he had the luxury of falling in love with her which caused a tear to fall down his cheek falling down on Clare's face.

She wiped her face and looked up at him, "Why are you crying?" He shook his head and weakly smiled, "I just cant get over how lucky I am, I love you so much."

She smiled and wiped his tears with her thumbs. Eli thought back to Julia and wanted to tell Clare, but felt she'll be a little scared about his past and want to run away which caused him to tear a bit more.

"Stop crying please." She said still wiping his tears. "I love you too."

He nodded and finished wiping his tears, "I have to tell you something tomorrow."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I'm scared how you're going to react so I want to tell you tomorrow. I don't want to ruin this perfect day."

Clare really wanted to know and couldn't stop thinking about it but didn't want to force it out of him. She simply nodded and curled into his chest making an attempt to fall asleep.

**8 pages and over 2,000 words . I need you guys to click that review button and make me happy (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews are amazing, thanks so much. I realized Clare was a bit OOC and she is in this chapter too so don't comment telling me she is.**

Clare's eyes fluttered open as the bright sun shined through Eli's curtains. She saw her legs interlocked with Eli's and his arms around her as she continued to sleep. She gave him a chaste kiss and eased her way out of bed.

She went to his bathroom to do her morning routine and cleaned her piercing. She walked back in the room and saw Eli was awake but didn't see her coming back in the room. She ran to the bed and hopped on top of him. He was shocked but his shocked expression went away when he realized it was Clare.

"You're really hyper this morning." He said placing his hands on her thighs.

She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, "Being with you makes me happy." He smirked in response.

"Get up for a sec? I gotta pee." She moved herself off of him to let Eli get up. He used the bathroom doing his morning routine as well and hopped back on the bed with his girlfriend.

She rubbed her hand down his stomach, playing with his hint of a happy trail. Eli's eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Clare's gentle and smooth fingers along his stomach.

Clare looked up at Eli and saw his eyes were closed. "Eli…" She whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, "Hmm?"

"Can you tell me what you were gonna tell me last night?"

"Um now?"

She innocently nodded. He bit his lip trying to figure how to word the tragic situation that had such an impact on his life.

"Is it that bad?" She questioned still rubbing her hands along his stomach.

"I just-it's hard for me."

"What is it? Eli, you know you can tell me." She said now caressing his cheek.

Eli's eyes filled with unshed tears blocking his vision. They fell down his cheek and Clare quickly wiped it away, "Babe please." She begged.

"Two years ago, I-I killed my girlfriend."

Clare's face changed from comforting to shocked, "E-excuse me? You killed her?"

Eli didn't respond but the tears continued to fall down, his voice choking up.

"Eli, what do you mean you killed her?"

"We got in an argument, I said things I shouldn't have, she left late at night.-She got hit by a car."

"You were driving the car?" Clare questioned.

He shook his head, "A drunk driver."

"How did you kill her?"

"If we never would have got in an argument she would have never left and got hit."

"Eli." She said out of comfort as she pulled him closer in her chest. Eli continued to choke out his words, "I don't want you to leave, what if you get hurt?"

"Eli, I'm not. Don't worry." She said rubbing her fingers through his hair.

"Promise me you'll never get mad at me please."

"Eli, I can't promise something like that but I'll try. Stop crying babe, please." His crying slowed down and became simple sobs.

"How long did you guys go out?" She asked now since he was able to hold a conversation.

"Two years."

"Eli, I'm so sorry." He looked up to her and she wiped her tears, "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too." She responded giving him a chaste kiss.

Eli's door opened right after and his mom came walking in, "Hey guys?"

She looked at them and realized she interrupted something, "Uhm should I go?"

"Its fine. I was telling her about Julia." Eli responded.

"Oh. Well, come downstairs when you're ready."

She walked out and closed the door behind her. Clare continued to calm Eli down for about the next 10 minutes.

"I'm gonna see what my mom wants." Clare nodded and unwrapped her arm from his waist. He got up and she gently pulled him back and gave him a kiss. He smiled and walked downstairs and saw his mom in the living room.

"Hey mom, whats up?"

"You okay baby boy?"

"I'm fine now, I just-you know how I get when I talk about her, why'd you come up?"

"Do you and Clare want to go out with me?"

"Where?" Eli questioned.

"Out to eat."

"Uh yeah sure, We'll go get ready."

Cece nodded and Eli walked back upstairs.

"Everything okay?" Clare questioned.

"Yeah, we're going out to eat."

"Now?" And Eli nodded in response. They both began to get ready. Eli put on his black skinny jeans with a purple v neck, his jewelry as always and black sneakers. Clare put on her short jean shorts and one of Eli's band shirts and her hair tied up into a messy bun.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and they walked downstairs and hopped in Cece's car.

"Where's your dad?" Clare questioned.

"At work." Clare nodded.

"So Clare, what day are you going back home?"

"Monday."

"You should come down more often, Eli is devastated without you." Clare looked up to Eli and smiled at him.

"I wish I can but my mom is overprotective and wont always lets me come down here. It took me forever to beg her to come down for now."

"Well Eli can always go up there, I have no problem with him going up there."

"Well thank you."

XXXXXX

They were eating their food. Clare saw a girl constantly looking at her but ignored it.

"I'm gonna go the bathroom." Clare said. They both nodded and Clare got up heading to the restroom. She peed and washed her hands when she saw the same girl staring at her before walking in.

"Hello." The blond hair girl said.

"Uh, hi."

"So you know Eli?"

She looked at her weirdly, "Yea….he's my boyfriend. Who are you?"

"His soon to be girlfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"Eli told me about you, that you guys have long distant, when you leave, he's bound to cheat."

"Do you go to his school or something? How do you know him?"

"Doesn't matter, I suggest you break it off with him now or you're gonna get hurt.

"I don't know you. Stop talking to me." The blond continued to talk to Clare meanwhile outside Cece was interrogating Eli.

"You guys haven't done it yet?"

"Mom, will you drop it?"

"You haven't, that's weird. You guys have been going out for a while."

"I realized that."

"You don't want to or something?"

"Of course I do, it's just-she's abstinent so I don't exactly have a choice."

"Oh." Cece responded frankly. "Is it hard?"

"Yeah especially since me and Jules did it so much but she's worth it. Hopefully she caves before marriage though."

"Have you guys done anything at all?"

"I mean we took a shower before so obviously I've seen her naked but that's it."

"Maybe you should…."

"Shh." Eli interrupted. "She's coming."

Eli smiled as Clare sat back down next to him and he noticed she was tense.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned.

"Some girl came up to me in the bathroom and was talking about you."

"Me? What did she say?"

"She said you told her about me, you're bound to cheat on me and all this stuff."

"What?" He said fuming.

"Where is she?"

Clare skimmed the restaurant and her gaze fell on the girl.

"Oh god." Eli groaned to himself. Clare looked up at him, "What?"

"The girl I told you about before, that kept hitting on me. That's her."

"The one we got in an argument over?"

And he nodded in response.

"Uhm do you guys want to leave?" Cece asked.

"No, we're fine." They focused on each other instead of their girl. They finished and made their way out of the restaurant. Cece went to the parking lot to pull the car around the front.

"Eli…." They heard a voice and turned around. The girl sped up to him, "How's your break?"

"Fine, I have to go."

"Wait." She said tugging his arm. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Uhm hello, do you not remember me? Yeah, I'm his girlfriend." Clare interrupted.

"That's great for you." And the girl focused her attention back on Eli.

"Jessica, I don't like you."

"So….you can if you go out with me. I can show you what you're missing."

"Alright that's enough, you need to stop hitting on my boyfriend."

"He doesn't want you."

"Then why is he with me?"

"Ask him that. Anyway, yes or no Eli?"

"No, you know I love Clare and you keep trying."

"Because I want you." She said rubbing her hands down Eli's chest. Clare slapped Jessica's arm away, "Don't touch him."

"You, don't touch me."

"Then don't touch my boyfriend."

"Babe, just calm down." Eli said to Clare.

She sighed, "Where's your mom?"

Eli shrugged and looked down the street. As Eli was looking down the street, Jessica mouthed 'bitch' to Clare and Clare mouthed 'slut' back.

"Eli, when you dump, here's my number." She said handing him a paper. Clare took it from Eli's hand and ripped it. "He doesn't want you, get over it." Clare turned Eli to her and smashed her lips to his. She dove her tongue in his mouth as Eli didn't hesitate to return it.

"Slut." Clare heard Jessica say in the background. Clare held out her middle finger and gestured it to her still in the kiss. She finally pulled back and looked at Jessica. She rolled her eyes at Clare and walked back in the restaurant.

"I think it's a necessity that you decutify yourself for my sake."

"Can't help it." He said smugly.

"Where the hell is your mom?" And in that moment, she came driving down the block and the couple hopped in the car.

"What took you so long mom?"

"I wanted ice cream, sorry guys."

"Well thanks to you Jessica showed up."

"What happened?"

"She just kept hitting on me but Clare handled it." He said giving his girl credit.

"Well that's good, Your dad and I are going out tonight. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yup, that's fine." Eli responded.

XXXXX

"What movie are we watching?" Clare asked as she ate the popcorn in the couch as Eli went through the stack. They decided on the living room instead of the movie theatre.

"I don't know, do you wanna watch a funny movie, scary, I don't know. We have a lot."

"Lets watch A Cinderella Story."

"Why in the world would I have that and why would I watch it?"

"You'll watch it because you love me."

" Well too bad I don't have it. Let's watch Friends with Benefits."

"Okay." She responded.

XXXXXX

They put the movie on and cuddled as they ate the popcorn. They were soon to the sex scene and Clare covered her eyes.

"Seriously Clare? They don't show anything."

"They're still having sex." Eli paused the movie.

She turned to him. "Why'd you stop it?"

"I'm not playing it until you watch it."

She rolled her eyes and turned to the tv, "Play it."

The scene played and it was soon over to Clare's benefit.

"Mila is so hot." Eli commented.

"Eli!" She squealed hitting him.

"She is, look at her."

"I don't appreciate that."

"Sorry, she just is. But I love you so it's okay." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Justin is hot too." She teased.

"I can't wait to have sex with you."

"Eli, you know-"

"I know, I'm just saying. If or when we get married."

She nodded, "To be honest, I can't wait either." Eli smirked and took her in deep kiss. They soon broke it and continued to watch the movie. It soon came to end and Eli realized Clare was asleep in his lap.

He picked her up and carried her up the steps to his room and laid her on this bed. He tugged at her shirt and took it off of her and threw it to the floor. He tugged down her shorts discarding it with her shirt. He stared down at her body covered by her matching set of undergarments.

He licked his lips as he admired her pale skin, having curves in all the right places. It was so hard for him not to attack her body right then and there so he simply lied down next to her and pulled her into his chest causing her to wake up.

"Sorry, I just wanted you close to me."

"Its fine." She said with a tired voice. "Can you get me some peanut butter?"

"You can get it." She playfully glared and got up from the bed. "Did you take my clothes off?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to sleep in the clothes you had on outside."

Clare nodded and headed downstairs. She reclaimed the peanut butter from the cabinet and walked back upstairs.

She hopped back in the bed with him and opened the lid to the jar, swirling her pointer finger in it and sucking it off. Eli tried his best not to get turned on but he couldn't help he had a dirty mind.

"You want some?"

He shook his head in response. He dipped his finger in it and held it out to her, her mouth latched on to his finger as she sucked and licked off the peanut butter and Eli stared down at her, his breathing hitching.

When she stopped, he kept his breathing under control and stopped her, "Okay I have a really dirty mind when you're doing that and it's getting me hard so I need you to stop."

"You want me to stop eating because you're being a perv?"

"Please." He pouted. She stuck his finger in the peanut butter and sucked it off mimicking the acts of blow job.

"You tease." She smirked against his finger as she licked the rest of the peanut butter off. She took a bit more and rubbed it on his bottom lip, sucking it off.

"Okay, I'm done." She smiled and closing the jar with its lid.

"You are such a tease and now I'm hard, thanks a lot."

"Not my fault." She responded smugly. Eli had to think about something disgusting to allow his throbbing erection to go down. After succeeding, he pulled Clare closer to his chest.

"You really don't know what you do to me."

She laughed and gave him a chaste kiss, "I love you."

"Love you too."

**This is probably my least favorite chapter in this story, not really proud of this one. But I'll make it up to you next chapter, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to suggest. If I don't get any ideas, I'll probably make Clare go back home tomorrow. :/ Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Make sure to read the text as the bottom. Okay, Enjoy**

"You know what I want?" Clare said as she was leaning on Eli's chest lying on the couch, her hands interlocked with his as she rubbed the back of his hand.

"What?"

"I want buffalo wings and pina colada."

Eli didn't respond so she looked up to him, he looked down to her and laughed, "You're such a fatass."

She laughed and leaned up giving him a chaste kiss, "I'm serious, you should make some for me."

"How in the world do you expect me to make pina colada?" He asked.

"And what do I do if make it and made mouthwatering buffalo wings?" He added.

"You have to get something to make me food?" She asked looking back up at him.

"If you want it to be good, yeah."

"Okay if it's good, I'll strip for you."

"You damn liar." Clare laughed at how well he knew her, "Okay if it's good, hmmm… I don't know, tell me what you want me to do and I'll compromise."

"Okay if it's good, you-you have to wear lingerie for a whole day."

"Not happening."

"You said anything."

"That I can compromise with, not that."

Eli groaned, "Okay, if the wings are good, I want you to give me the hottest makeout session you can manage, is that enough for a compromise?"

"Yeah and if you lose, which you most likely will because I doubt you can cook wings that I like, you have to-you have to karoke with me."

"That's it?"

"With no clothes on, absolutely nothing."

"What? No, c'mon."

"Afraid you're gonna lose?"

"Fine, deal."

"Get to cooking." She said.

"Oh, and cook naked." She added.

"Nope, that's not a part of the deal."

"At least cook shirtless."

"Fine." He said and threw off his shirt putting it on the couch. He went to the kitchen, defrosted the chicken and began the cooking process. Clare sat on the counter, cross legged watching him.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked as he arranged the wings in the pan about to put them in the oven.

"Very much actually."

Eli smirked and put the pan filled with chicken in the oven and stood in front of Clare. She put her legs down off the counter and wrapped them around his waist pulling him closer.

"Still have no faith in me?" He asked looking up at her.

"Oh for the wings I do, for the pina colada, not a chance."

"I have to make that too?"

"If you want that mind blowing makeout session, yes."

"I don't like you."

"You love me." She said pulling him closer, sucking on his bottom lip, tugging at his lip ring.

"Was that a preview of the kiss?" He asked still staring up at her, his hands on her thighs.

"Possibly."

XXXXX

"Your meal is served my love." He set down the bowl of buffalo wings and her pina colada.

"Thank you."

"Now let's go, eat up so I can have my make out session."

"You're just a bit too confident."

"I very much am, taste it." She glared at him and took a wing and took a bite of it.

"So….?"

"Ehh, don't rush me. I have to cherish this moment." He laughed and rolled his eyes at her. She soon finished and chugged down her drink.

"Now….? Your answer?"

"It was perfect."

"Because my cooking skills are sick obviously."

"Sure." She responded sarcastically.

She got up and threw her dishes in the sink and headed for the staircase.

"Are you coming or not?" She questioned. Eli smirked and chased after her as they ran up to the room.

**XXXXXX Next day around noon**

Eli and Clare were getting dressed. He told her they were having a paint fight and she dressed in shorts and a bra and he put basketball shorts on.

"Let's go." Eli said. The headed to the backyard and Eli brought out extra cans of paint that they sitting around. Eli opened them all with a tool.

"Babe, can you come here for a sec?" Clare walked over to him and kneeled down on the grass, "What happened?" Eli took the can and poured half of the blue paint on her.

"Oh my god Eli." She yelled. She grabbed a can of her own chasing after him. She threw the paint on him and now Eli was chasing her and attacked her on the grass. He grabbed the paint and threw it on her stomach and ran off. They began fighting for about a half hour when Clare called it quits.

"Come here." Eli said.

"Are you gonna hit me some more?" Clare asked.

"If you want the paint off of you, come here."

She walked up to him and he picked up the hose and turned it on lightly spraying her stomach.

"Turn around." Eli directed.

She turned around as he sprayed her back, hair and legs.

"Let me do you." Eli handed her the hose so she can spray him. She pulled his shorts open and sprayed the hose inside his shorts.

"'Clare!" He squealed. She laughed as Eli glared at her. "I can't trust you with it." He said taking it from her.

He smirked pulling her in for a kiss. She ran her hands down his wet stomach as he deepened the kiss. Eli ran his fingers through her now wet curls and nonchalantly pulled her shorts open and sprayed the water in her shorts.

She pushed back from the kiss, "I'm gonna kill you."

He laughed, "Wait, do my back." She rolled her eyes, took the hose and sprayed his back. As soon as they were free of paint, Eli tied the hose back up.

"You look sexy when you're wet. "Clare said walking up to him.

"Is that so?"

She bit her lip and nodded and smashed her lips to his, as he picked her up by her thighs, her legs now wrapped around her his legs as they continued kissing.

XXXXXXXX

"When are you friends coming?" Clare asked.

"They should be here in about a half hour, take your shower." She nodded, grabbed her towel and went in. About 10 minutes later, Eli's bell rang.

He went downstairs and opened it, "Hey guys."

"Hey bro." Drew said in front, Adam behind him and their friend Jacob in the back. Jacob had the wardrobe of Eli but the mind of Drew.

"Where's the girl we've been hearing so much about?" Jacob asked.

"She's in the shower."

"How far have you gone with her?" Drew asked hopping on the couch.

"Dude shut up, she's not like that."

"How is she not like that?"

"Ignore him man." Adam said. "He's never been with a girl who actually has morals. They continued to make small talk until Clare coming down the stairs interrupted them, "Eli, can you-"

"Oh, uhm hi I'm Clare." Clare said giving them hugs.

"That's Jacob, Drew and Adam." Eli introduced. She nodded, "Nice to meet you guys."

"Babe, can you zip up my dress?"

"Yeah." She turned around, Eli helping Clare with her dress. "She's hot." Drew mouthed.

"Shut up." Eli mouthed back and got her dress up. "Got it."

"Okay, I'm gonna put my shoes on and we can leave." Clare ran upstairs to finish getting ready.

"Dude, she's gorgeous." Jacob said.

"She is dude, good work." Adam said and Eli smirked at his friends.

"Care to explain why you haven't gotten in her pants yet?" Drew questioned.

"Is sex seriously all you think about?"

"Possibly, now what's the reason?"

"It's not that I don't want to-it's just." They were interrupted by Clare coming back down the steps, "Ready."

Clare had on a strapless floral dress, fitted at the top but loose at the bottom and she had sandals on. She looked at the guys awkwardly as none of them said anything, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah-uh-um." They stuttered. Eli laughed, "They're shocked because you're so beautiful."

Clare instantly blushed, "Thank you guys and thank you too babe." She said giving him a chaste kiss.

"Are we going now?" Clare asked. They all nodded and hopped in Eli's car.

XXXXX

They all arrived at the bowling alley across town. They all got their bowling shoes and sat down in their assigned alley. They punched their names into the machine in order of Clare, Eli, Jacob, Adam then Drew.

"Alright Clare, your go." Jacob said. She nodded and got up, finding a ball to fit her tiny fingers. She found one perfect for her hands and aimed for the center. She pulled her hand back, letting to ball go down the aisle getting a gutter ball.

She pouted and walked back to get her ball again.

"You want me to help you?" Eli asked from his seat.

She nodded as Eli got up. She held the ball, Eli putting his hand over hers to direct it.

"He's so doing that just to feel up against her." Jacob said.

"Or maybe he's just trying to help her." Adam responded.

"Yeah right, he just wants to cop a feel." They were interrupted with a loud squeal and saw Clare knocked down every pin with the exception of 2 to the right. Eli laughed and grabbed his own ball preparing to aim at the pins

They were about at their 6th round when Eli said he would get them some food for them.

"So how are you and Eli?" Adam asked.

"Really good. I'm so happy I'm with him."

Adam nodded, "That's nice, he talks about you all the time when you aren't here."

"Really?" She blushed and Adam nodded, "Do you go to the same school as him?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, that's how we met."

"So you know Jessica?"

"Sadly."

"How long has she been trying to get with him?"

"For a while now, probably before you two got together."

"He hasn't-done anything with her right?"

"Of course not, Eli knows how she is and wouldn't hurt you.

Clare weakly smiled and nodded, "I met her the other day and I know she's bound to try something when I leave."

"If she does, just know it was all her."

Clare nodded as Adam had to go up as Jacob came back after his round.

"Hey cutie." She blushed and awkwardly waved at Eli's friend.

"You seem really shy."

"I'm not, I just-don't want my boyfriend's friend hitting on me."

"I'm not hitting on you."

"It just seems like it to me."

"Well sorry so are you having fun?" She continued to awkwardly talk with Jacob thankful when Eli came back with water for all of them and cheese fries.

Clare thanked God that he was back to prevent the awkwardness. They ate as they continued to play, Jacob stopped hitting on her and she was able to have a normal conversation with the guys. Eli soon dropped them off and they headed back to his house.

"I like your friends." Said Clare stripping down to her undergarments as Eli did the same.

"Why? They're idiots."

"But they're fun especially Adam."

"He's probably the only one who's normal." Clare smiled as they both lied down in the bed.

"I love you." She said looking up at him. "A lot."

"I love you too. More than a lot."

"Promise you won't cheat when I leave." She said shyly.

"Why the hell would I cheat on you?"

"I don't know, I just-Jessica, Adam told she keeps trying and—"

"And she's not gonna get anywhere. I'm with you and I only want to be with you."

She nodded, "Okay, if something happens, please tell me."

"Nothing's gonna happen, stop worrying."

She nodded as they interlocked legs. Eli leaned over and placed kisses on Clare's stomach. She smiled at him and pulled her back up to him to kiss her.

**Awkward way to end the chapter. SO IMPORTANT STUFF. Im bringing Jessica back possibly to stir up some drama, some of you want them to have sex and for Clare to get pregnant. I'm defintetly not gonna make her get pregnant especially considering I just finished a pregnancy story but I might make them have sex still, but do you guys want me to be descriptive about it or just blunt and just say they had sex? I really need to know because I don't want to make you guys uncomfortable if I make it descriptive. Also, you know Jacob likes Clare and since I'm stirring up drama should I bring Jacob back or Jessica back? Review and let me know about both please! Love you guys**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't think I ever gotten so many reviews so fast on a chapter so I updated soon. DETAILED SEX AHEAD! RATED M CHAPTER! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SEX. And now that I warned you, don't comment saying I ruined the story with sex because 99% of the people wanted it. So you can skip this chapter and just the read the next one.**

**Anyway, enjoy or not (;**

Clare had thought about the most important decision of her life. She reconsidered and reconsidered and finally and established the fact that she was going to break her vow and give her virginity to Eli. She knew her mom was bound to slaughter her when she found out, so he had to try to keep it a secret. She was leaving in 3 days and wanted to do it before she left because she didn't know the next time she was going to see him. To say she was nervous would be a complete understatement; she had no words to describe how nervous she was. Eli has seen her naked multiple times but she was taking a big step with this and the anxiousness was eating her alive. Eli didn't have a clue so he was home doing whatever he was doing while Clare was buying stuff to prepare for their big night.

She had brought a red thin, see through bra that was outlines with black and lacey red boy shorts that a bow on either side of her hips. She was now preparing herself to go by condoms. She took in a deep breath and walked in the aisle. She didn't know there were so many kinds and she awkwardly looked around. She considered getting _Her Pleasure_ but didn't want to get all the pleasure herself; she wanted Eli to enjoy it as much as she did. She didn't even know there were different sizes so she tried to think back when she saw Eli's length and tried to base it off of her memory. She settled for the _His N' Her Pleasure _and went to the cash register. After avoiding eye contact and paying for it, she went to Bath and Body Works and brought vanilla body wash and perfume.

She finished shopping and was heading back to the house. She put the lingerie bag in the product bag to make it seem as if she only brought the body wash and perfume. She went up to their room and saw Eli was lying down on his phone.

"Hey beautiful, what'd you get?"

"Not a lot." She said hopping on the bed with him. "Are we doing anything tonight?"

"Uhm I didn't have anything planned, we can go out if you want."

"No, it's fine. I want to stay in tonight."

Eli noticed how awkward she was being, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, totally fine." She smiled giving him a chaste kiss.

Clare headed downstairs and Eli was tempted by the bags in the corner of the room. He got up trying to avoid making sounds and looked through the bag and found vanilla products, lingerie and condoms. His eyes widened as he put the pieces together.

"Shit." He muttered to himself. He was thinking about going down and talking to her but couldn't decide if he should and opted on waiting for her to tell him.

XXXX

Clare was in the shower washing her body and her hair preparing to go out for Eli and was scared shitless. She was taking constant deep breaths but it was only making her more scared and nervous. She finally finished and stepped out of the shower turning it off.

She dried herself and put on the lace bra and boy shorts. She dried her hair and sprayed the perfume on herself. She bit her lip as she opened the door and walked out. Eli reversed his attention to her and his eyes widened, "Wow."

She deeply blushed to herself, "Do you like it?"

He walked up to her, pulling her close by her back to him, "You look perfect but what exactly is this for?" He asked needing reassurance of his assumption.

"I-possibly-kinda-really-"

Eli interrupted her considering she wasn't able to get it out, "You want to have sex?"

She bit her lip, looked down and nodded. He lifted her chin up so she can look at him, "You do?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Are you positive?"

And she nodded again.

"I really don't want you to regret it especially since you're breaking your vow."

"Eli, I promise. I want this." He nodded and tugged her hand bringing her to the bed. He lied her down and hovered on top of her. He smirked as he captured her lips in a kiss. He felt her lips quivering in the kiss and pulled back, "Are you nervous?"

She bit her lip and nodded. He gently caressed her cheek, "Please don't be. I'll be gentle."

She nodded and pulled Eli back down for a kiss. She played with the hair on the back of his neck as they continued to play with each other's tongues. Eli pulled back and moved down to her neck leaving soft kisses. He moved down to her collar bone, sucking the flesh softly. As he continued to kiss her neck, he hesitantly pulled one strap of her bra down. Eli turned her head to look at him and she nodded. Eli slowly pulled the straps down, unclasped the bra and discarded it to the carpeted floor.

He kissed down her skin until he reached her chest. He placed soft kisses in the valley of her breasts and made his way to the side of them. He took her entire breast in his mouth as he sucked and licked on her flesh. Clare held her head to the side, tugging through his hair as he pleasured her.

He switched to the other one giving it the same exact treatment. As he began to kiss down her stomach, Clare pulled him back up, "Can you take off the ring when you go down there?" She asked nervously referring to his piercing.

He shook his head only because he knew it would please her more with it on. He kissed down her stomach, down to her navel, reaching her hip bone. He put his fingers behind the waistband of her panties. She lifted her legs up as he slid them down her legs. She instantly shut her legs closed out of reflex.

"Babe, I'll be gentle. Please." He whispered to her. She opened her legs a bit as Eli parted them more to sit between them. Clare put her legs up, her feet on the bed, her knees up to part herself more for Eli. Eli began leaving soft circles on her inner thighs as he grew closer to her aching center. Clare was tugging hard at the pillow, biting her lip, shutting her eyes waiting for him to bring her the mind blowing pleasure. Eli softly rubbed his fingers over her center.

"Mmm Eli." She softly moaned. He worked his fingers inside of her and began pleasuring her. Her toes were curling as Eli worked miracles.

"Oh my god." She moaned tugging at the sheets. Eli put his head down and began to work wonders with his tongue.

"Fuck." She yelled tugging at his hair. She shut her eyes tighter, not being able to control anything. It was as if Eli had complete power over her, she couldn't control herself; she was simply in too much ecstasy.

She finally let go and Eli went back up to her and saw she was breathing heavily, her eyes still closed, her head to the side. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips and her eyes fluttered open.

"Was that okay?"

She nodded and caught her breath, "It was perfect."

Clare tugged at his shirt as he threw it on the floor. He unbuttoned his pants and slipped his pants off.

Eli got up and looked in the bag for the condoms finally retrieving them hopping back on the bed.

"His N Her pleasure?" He questioned.

She blushed a deep red, "I didn't know which one but I wanted it to be good for both of us."

Eli nodded as he stripped down naked, opening the box. He finally got it open and slid it on and leaned down to kiss her.

"It's gonna hurt, I'm sorry."

She nodded as Eli continued to kiss her. He slowly pushed in to her as Clare let out a whimper. He pushed in a bit more and Clare was still okay. He pushed in further as he broke her barrier and Clare let out a loud scream.

"I'm so sorry." He said caressing her cheek. She continued to tear at the endless pain.

"Eli, it hurts so much." She said looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"It's gonna get better, you just have to adjust to it."

She nodded as the tears continued to fall down her face. It killed him that he was watching the girl he love suffer this pain because of him.

"Are you okay now?" He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head, "A few more seconds." Eli patiently waited until she gave him a sign to continue. He continued to wipe the tears that fell down her cheek. She puckered her lips and he leaned down and gave her a kiss, "I love you, I'm sorry."

"I love you too."

She took a breath and spoke up "Okay." She whispered. Eli held his arms on the bed on either side of her as he began to slowly thrust in her.

"Oh god." She moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. She looked down at his length inside of her and fell back on the bed, "Faster." She heavily breathed.

Eli softly gripped her hips and thrusted at a faster pace. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she arched her back trying to intake the pleasure.

"Oh god Eli. Ahhh." She screamed as he found her spot.

"God, faster." She yelled. Eli lifted her legs up higher and pulled her closer. He watched as his length moved in and out of her. He grabbed her hand and brought it to her center.

"What are you doing?" She questioned the gesture.

"Touch yourself."

She blushed and shook her head.

"If you want to cum faster, do it."

"Okay just keep moving." Eli gripped her hips as he began moving at a face pace inside of her again. Clare hesitantly brought her hand down to her center and began rubbing small circles. She arched her back off the bed, "God Eli, please." She yelled.

She circled her center faster as Eli moved faster, as her other hand tugged at the pillow above her.

"Fuck Eli, I feel it." He thrusted faster as he felt her muscles clenching. "Eli!" She let go with a scream. Eli released right after riding out his orgasm. He soon collapsed on top of Clare.

He caressed her cheek as he stared down at her as she heavily breathed with her eyes still shut.

"Are you okay?" He whispered against her neck.

She nodded her eyes still closed, "Can you pull out?" Eli pulled out, disposed of the condom in the trash can in his room and lied down next to her.

He caressed her hips as she was still heavily breathing. He kissed her lips, "Are you sure you're okay?"

She finally opened her eyes and faced him, "Yeah, that was-amazing."

Eli smirked, "I'm glad." He said and pulled her in for a kiss. Eli sucked on her tongue, tugging at the ring. They finally stopped kissing and lied down, cuddled up.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, go to sleep. I can tell you're so tired." She giggled and curled into his chest falling asleep.

XXXXX

Eli woke up and saw Clare still asleep naked next to him. She usually woke up before him and wasn't surprised to see she was still sleep because after they slept together last night, she seemed extremely tired.

Eli was going to get up to make breakfast but was frankly too lazy to do so, so he decided that they would go eat breakfast on the boardwalk near the beach, hoping that would be equally romantic and maybe even better.

He took a shower quickly putting on his usual wardrobe and walked out and saw Clare was putting back on her undergarments.

"Hey beautiful." She turned to Eli who was coming out the bathroom.

"Hey." She softly spoke.

He walked over to her pulling her to him, "You alright?"

"It's sore but I'm okay." She weakly smiled.

"Can you get dressed? We're going out to eat." She nodded and in 10 minutes, she was ready with her shorts, Eli's shirt and flip flops. She wasn't able to tame her sex hair so she tied it back.

They were walking down the boardwalk, hands interlocked, "What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"An omelet." Eli found a place he knew served it and they settled for there. He told the waiter they wanted to sit outside and eat and they quickly got assigned a table.

"What are you getting?" Clare asked.

"I think I'm gonna get bacon, egg and cheese." Clare nodded and put down her menu down since she was already certain on what she would eat.

"Eli…."

"Yeah?" He said looking up from the menu.

"Thank you. For last night."

He smiled and looked at her, "You welcome and thank you. I've been dreaming about that for so long." She blushed and leaned over giving him a chaste kiss.

The waiter soon came and took their order. She came back with their breakfast and they ate in a comfortable silence. After Eli paid for their meal, they walked around the neighborhood. It was only about 10, and the neighborhood was still quiet, so they simply enjoyed the silence with each other.

XXXXXX

They were back at his house on the couch. They were lying down as Eli gently caressed her stomach since her shirt has risen up.

"Clare, do you think you would want to do it again?"

She looked up to him questioning him, "Sex?"

And he nodded. She blushed and nodded in response, "I liked it."

Eli smiled down at her, "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"No words."

"What's that?" Clare asked.

"Okay so everything we say during the game stays between us. First rule, got it?"

Clare nodded.

"Okay so we both have to have two full glasses of something to drink, we have to ask questions, if you answer 'Yes', you sip the drink once, if the answer is 'No', you sip it twice. Once your glass is done, we switch. But the person who's drinking can't talk at all. Kay?"

"Yup, got it."

"Alright." Eli said getting up to go to the kitchen, "What do you want to drink?"

"Apple juice." Eli got her a full cup of apple juice and he got a full cup of lemonade for himself.

"I'm going first." Eli said. Clare nodded waiting for the question.

"Have you thought about us having sex before we actually did?"

Clare blushed and took the cup sipping it once. Eli raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Have you ever had a wet dream about me?"

"Eli!" She squealed.

"Ehh no talking, just drinking."

She rolled her eyes and took one sip.

"Clare Edwards, you dirty girl." She blushed and waited for his next question.

"Have you ever got yourself off before last night?" She took two sips of the drink signifying no.

"Have you ever…." He thought about another question.

"Have you ever got intimate with a guy before me?" She took two sips again.

"Do you think I have a big dick?"

Her eyes widened and her face became serious.

"Drink it."

She shook her head, blushing.

"Clare…"

"I'm not answering that."

"If you talk again, you're screwed."

She rolled her eyes and took one sip. Eli smirked and couldn't have been more smug in that moment. Eli asked her about 3 more questions before her glass was empty.

"Finally." She said. "I don't like this game."

"Why? Because I got stuff out of you, you never would have admitted."

"Exactly."

"Well now you have your chance." He said. She smiled as she began, "Did you think I was hot the first time you saw me online?"

He took one sip from the cup.

"Were you nervous when we first skyped and when you came down to visit me?"

Eli again took one sip of the drink.

She decided to torture him a bit since he did the same to her, "Have you ever got yourself off when you think about me?"

Eli was now the one blushing as he took another sip.

"Hmmm do you like my breasts?"

Eli blushed a deeper red as he took one more sip.

"Have you ever had sex with another girl besides your ex?"

Eli took two sips from his cup.

"Have you had more than 10 wet dreams about me?"

Eli held in a laugh as he took one sip from the cup.

"Would you ever in your life cheat on a girl you loved?"

Eli sighed that she was still on this and took two sips.

"Did you have fun last night?" She smiled.

Eli took one sip and with that finished his drink.

"That was torture."

Clare laughed, "I think we should keep going, I have so many questions."

Eli smirked, "I don't think so. Who would have thought Clare Edwards would have wet dreams, you sexy minx."

Clare blushed as she pulled Eli on top of her in for a kiss. She held her hands on either side of his face, gripping it, deepening the kiss. She tugged at his lip ring and pulled back from his lips.

She gave him one last kiss, and got up off the couch, "Where are you going?" He questioned.

"One more round before I have to leave?" Eli smirked and chased after her up stairs falling into another moment of utter bliss.

**So yeahh, I told you guys it was M, no surprise there. So the time had to come where Clare has to go home. I probably still won't end the story but she will go back home next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it didn't completely blind your eyes. Leave ideas for next chapter if you want. I'll consider anything and if I really like the idea then I wont have Clare go home, but she's at his place for a while now so I figured I should. Over 3,000 words. I deserve some hardcore reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, ENJOY YOU PERFECT PEOPLE**

Eli was driving Clare to the airport; her flight was at 10:30am and it was a little before 9. They wanted to get there early just to make sure they got there before the crowd. Eli finally parked his car and walked with Clare inside the airport; just like before silence had fell among them.

"Can you have breakfast with me first?"

Eli nodded and they settled for Dunkin Donuts in the airport. They both decided on bagels and coffee. Eli noticed Clare wasn't even eating she was simply playing with the lid of her coffee as her head rested on her hand.

"Babe…" She looked up to him.

"You're okay?"

She shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek. She pulled down the sleeves of her sweater and wiped her tears.

Eli took her hand and squeezed it and rubbed circles on the back of her hand as she used her other hand to wipe her tears.

Her phone rang, Eli let go of her hand as she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Clare, are you in the airport yet?" Helen questioned.

"Yeah, I'm having breakfast with Eli."

"Okay, call me when you land so I can pick you up."

"Okay." She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. Clare managed to eat her bagel. They threw out the wrappers of their food and sat down on a bench in the airport as Clare leaned her head on Eli's shoulder.

Eli tilted her head up to look at him and captured her lips in a kiss. Their lips moved over each other until Clare pulled back, leaning on his shoulder again.

"I don't like this going back and forth thing." Clare spoke up.

"Me either, that's why I told you about moving in."

"My mom won't let me."

"Just ask." She sighed and nodded still resting her head.

"I don't want to leave you, I had so much fun." She said looking back up at him.

"I had fun too, I'm gonna miss you." He said. She kept looking at him as her eyes grew watery. Eli pulled her into a hug as she sobbed on his shoulder.

Eli rubbed her back, comforting her as she cried her ears out.

"Babe, you have to go." He whispered in her ear. She pulled back and wiped her tear filled face with her sleeves. She got up and tugged up the handle to her suitcase. "Call me when you land."

She nodded and pulled him closer by his shirt, "I'm gonna miss you so much."

Eli put both of hands on the sides of her face and smashed his lips to hers. Their lips moved erratically as if it was the last time they would ever see each other. Eli's hands trailed behind her thighs and picked her up and she didn't hesitate in wrapping her legs around his waist.

She gripped his hair and deepened the kiss. After what seemed like forever considering neither one of them wanted to pull back, for a necessity to breathe, Eli broke the kiss.

"I love you." He breathed against her lips.

"I love you too." She said giving him another chaste kiss. She grabbed her suitcase and carry-on bag and gave him a long but simple kiss.

"Call me when you land. I love you."

"I love you too." She weakly smiled as she walked to go check in her suitcase. Eli walked out of the airport, made his way to Morty and depressingly drove back home.

**XXXXXXX Later **

"You're lying."

"I'm so serious, it was disgusting." Eli explained to Clare over webcam about how his parents were making out in front of him.

Clare was hysterically laughing at Eli's misery. It was about 3 in the morning, Eli was shirtless with his dark blue pajama shorts and Clare had clothes she had worn outside not bothering to change.

"It's not funny, that's disturbing."

"Well still….I find it funny. Your misery entertains me." Eli smirked as they continue to converse. "You have school in the morning, why are still up?" Clare questioned.

"Not gonna pass up an opportunity to talk to you."

"Well it's not gonna help when you're sleeping in class."

"Clare!" She turned to see her mom in her doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still awake?" She asked.

"I'm talking to Eli."

"Alright, get ready to go to bed."

"Okay." And Helen walked out of her room.

"You have to go?" Eli questioned.

"Not right now, in a little bit and hold up, I have to put on my pajamas."

"Okay." Clare got up, rummaging through her drawers and pulled out black boy shorts and a white v neck shirt. She tugged off her jeans and pants and began to put on her shorts.

"Wohho, Strip!" She heard Eli's voice and squealed and covered herself. "Eli, why are you looking?"

"Hey, you're the one who took off your clothes in front of me."

"I thought I turned the camera off."

"Well you didn't."

"Well I'm going to so I can put on my clothes."

"No babe, just leave it. I already saw you before its fine." She didn't respond but put her shorts on and her t shirt.

She hopped back on the bed, lying down under her blanket and put the laptop next to her.

"We're gonna fall asleep with each other again?" He asked. Usually, when they stayed up this late, they would stay on until they fell asleep on each other to feel like they were with one another.

"Yeah."

"Did you ask your mom, about moving in?"

"I'll ask her tomorrow, maybe. I feel like asking her to go down and see you was already a lot."'

"But it's not enough. I already miss you like hell."

"I miss you too but I'll ask her soon, I promise."

"Alright." Eli said crawling in his blanket with his laptop right in front of him as well.

"How are you going to avoid Jess tomorrow?" Clare asked.

"I don't know, I can't really do anything but I'll ignore her like always."

Clare nodded and her eyes grew tired. She soon was so resting her eyes.

"Babe…." Eli realized she was sleeping.

"I love you." He whispered right before he closed his laptop and attempted to go to sleep himself.

**XXXXX**

Eli woke up and rubbed his tired eyes. He grabbed his towel and went in the bathroom. He did his morning routine of brushing his teeth, washing his face, shaving, and shower and went back to his room. He slipped on his boxers, black shorts and a t shirt, put on his jewelry and sneakers. He blew dry his wet hair and grabbed his bag speeding downstairs. He grabbed an apple, saying bye to his parents and hopped in Morty.

Eli saw Adam at his locker and walked up to him.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

Adam turned to Eli, "Hey dude, I'm good, you?"

"Clare left yesterday morning but other than that I'm good." Eli nodded as they both reclaimed their books out of their adjacent lockers.

"Eli…" Eli turned around to the voice and it was obviously Jessica.

"What?"

"She left, huh?"

"What's your point?"

"Just wanted to say sorry."

"That's great." He responded still looking in his locker, deciding on what books he would need for the day.

"Yeah so decided on when we're going out?"

"Jess, I'm not interested in you. Please stop trying; you're just wasting your time." She flinched at his anger and loud voice.

"Why are you so mean?"

"Because you won't leave me alone."

Jess swallowed the lump in her throat as his yelling hit her and she grew gloomy.

"Fine." She said pretending as if she wasn't hurt. She slipped his phone out of his back pocket as he took something off the top shelf of his locker. He threw his bag in, closed the locker and walked off with Adam.

Jessica rolled her eyes as she unlocked his phone, thankful he didn't have a code on it. He went to Clare's name to phone book and went to '_send text message'_ she clicked it and her fingers furiously typed on the keyboard, she pressed send as devious grin appeared on her face.

**XXXXXX**

Clare's face fell serious and her eyes widened as she read the text.

_Babe, I'm sorry. I kinda kissed Jessica. I'm so sorry but she's so tempting_

_Eli_

Her jaw clenched as she continuously read the text over and over. She sped to the girl's bathroom and called him multiple times but there was no answer. Evidently she wasn't enough for him and he had to cheat. Something was bound to happen considering they had a long distance relationship. She was kidding herself for actually thinking it could ever work.

She decided to skip the rest of the day considering her sheer depression. How could Eli, the guy who she thought she loved, she gave her virginity to, the guy who meant everything to her and she was willing to sacrifice so many things for, cheat on her? Out of all people,Jessica? The girl who tormented her when she was there?

She was resting in her bed, cuddled up with her blanket, beyond devastated. How could she have let this happen?

Her phone ringing interrupted her crying. She picked it up and saw it was Eli.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, I saw you called me a lot, I forgot my phone near my locker and Jess found it for me, is everything okay?"

"Don't talk to me; I can't believe you would do that to me."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Are you stupid? Eli, how can you cheat on me?"

"I never cheated on you, what the hell are you getting that from?"

"You texted me."

"Texted you? No I didn't."

"Eli, you're being really stupid. Just don't talk to me anymore and go hook up with Jess so more." And with that she hung up.

**XXX**

"What the hell?" Eli groaned to himself. He couldn't even process the conversation that previously happened. He went through his outbox in his text messages and saw the last message that was sent and didn't see anything there that would have caused her to think he cheated.

He called her back and she answered after about the third ring, "What?"

"Can you send me the text that you saw?"

"Look in your phone, you sent it."

"I didn't, I think Jess did it because she had my phone; can you please just forward the message to me?"

"Fine, Bye." She hung up and Eli sat in Morty waiting for the message. He was skipping this period considering it was only gym and wouldn't even be able to focus anyway knowing Clare was pissed at him.

His phone soon vibrated and he saw the text. He definitely knew it was Jess. There was no possible way for it to be anybody else. He sighed, grabbed his bag and walked back in the school. He went to the history class and knocked on the door.

"Goldsworthy, how can I help you?" Mr. Perino asked opening the door.

"Hi Mr. Perino, Simpson wants to see Jessica."

"Why couldn't he make an announcement?"

"The loud speaker is having trouble and I was already in his office so he asked me to come get her."

"Okay, Jessica; Principal Simpson wants you." A few people 'ooheed'; she rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom.

"What does Simpson want?"

"Nothing, what the hell is wrong you? Why would you text Clare?"

"I didn't text Clare; I don't even have her number."

"When you had my phone, you texted her saying I cheated; why the hell would you do that?"

"Because you guys are bound to break up eventually, I was just making it happen quicker."

"So you did do it, tell her that. She thinks I did kiss you."

Eli pulled out his phone and began calling Clare.

"I'm not telling her."

"Jessica, please."

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, please don't hang up."

"Jess told me she did it."

"Are you telling another lie?" Clare questioned.

"No she's right here, Jessica please; just tell her the truth."

"About how you kissed me?"

"Really Jess? You just want to make my life a living hell, don't you?"

"Without me, it's gonna be one." She responded,

"Just please tell her what you did." Jessica simply and smugly shook her head in response.

"Eli, I'm done just stop." Clare said over the phone.

"Clare, you seriously can't be breaking up with me."

"I thought this relationship could actually work but I was evidently kidding myself. Eli, we're done. Don't talk to me, just go be with Jess."

"Clare, I don't want her. Please, believe me I didn't do anything."

"Whatever Eli, I'm done with the lying." And with that she hung up.

"I hate you, you're a fuckin liar and you ruined my relationship." Eli yelled.

"It was for the best." Jessica responded smugly. Eli scoffed and turned off walking out of the school. He couldn't have let her go like that, not like this. They are supposed to be together and he wasn't going to let some stupid, insecure, slut of a girl ruin the best thing that ever happened to him.

He hopped in Morty, sped home, skipping the rest of the day.

He slammed opened the front door and ran down to the basement knowing his mom was working from her computer down there, "Mom, I need to go to Toronto." He said breathless.

"What?" Cece asked looking up from her laptop.

"Clare broke up with me and I need to get her back and she won't answer her phone."

"Baby boy, you can't just get on a plane and go?"

"What about dad's helicopter? Mom, please."

"Go ask him, he's in the room."

"Thanks." He ran upstairs and slammed opened the room.

"Eli, what are you doing?" His father asked startled.

"Dad can you get one of your people to take the helicopter to Toronto, I need to see Clare."

"She was just here Eli."

"I know but she broke up with me and I need to get her back. Dad, please." He begged.

"Eli, it's expensive. I will have to pay a lot of money since its last minute."

"I know and I'll try to pay you it all back but dad please, I can't lose her."

Bullfrog took a deep breath, "Fine, when exactly do you wanna go?"

"Like now, as soon as possible please."

"Fine."

"Thank you dad, so much." Eli went to his room and didn't waste time in packing his clothes. Bullfrog begged a pilot he kept in contact with and got the guy to come in an hour for Eli. Bullfrog informed his song and Eli attacked him with a man hug.

Eli's suitcase was all packed, he grabbed his phone and his dad drove him to the place where the helicopter was.

"Thanks dad again."

"No problem and you better get her back or this was a waste of my money."

"I'll try my house; I'll see you when I come back."

Eli got out the car and hopped in the helicopter.

"Hey I'm Jonathan, Toronto huh?"

"Yeah, my girl broke up with me and she won't pick up the phone so I'm trying to get her back."

"Well I wish you good luck." And with that the helicopter was soon up in the air heading towards Canada.

**Next chapter is already typed, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**15 reviews for the last chapter, amazing guys. THANKS A LOT and Wow, I reread the last chapter and there are so many awkward typos so sorry about that. Enjoy**

"We're here." Jonathan said landing the helicopter in a clear field.

"Eli." Jonathan turned around and saw Eli was sleeping, with his head leaning on the window in his sweats and t shirt.

Johnny got up and shook Eli, "Dude, we're here." Eli's eyes fluttered open and he rubbed them.

"Sorry." He groaned.

"It's fine, just let's go. I have to get back." Eli hopped out of the helicopter and grabbed his suitcase.

"Thanks a lot."

"Anytime." Johnny said before heading back up to the sky towards S.C.

**XXXX**

Eli sighed and awkwardly stood in the field. He took his phone out and called Clare and she didn't answer to his luck. He began walking to actual land where there were people. He decided to call her house phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ms. Edwards, it's Eli."

"Uhm hi Eli."

"Hi, um I'm in Toronto and do you know where Clare is? I need to see her."

"I don't think that's a good idea, she's depressed. She skipped school and hasn't gotten out of bed since she's been home."

"Are you serious?" He questioned knowing it was all his fault.

"Yeah so you coming won't be a bonus, she won't tell me what happened so I doubt you can get it out of her."

"Can I still come by though?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." Eli hung up and caught a cab to take him to Clare's house. He finally arrived right in front of it. What the hell was he doing? He didn't even know what he was gonna say? Before he could talk himself out of it, he rang the doorbell.

He impatiently waited, his anxiousness taking over. He was confronted with Ms. Edwards's right in front of him.

"Hi Ms. Edwards, nice to see you again."

"You too." Helen said moving aside to let Eli come in.

"Should I call her down?" Eli swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Clare, come down here."

"NOO!" She yelled. Eli was stunned with the manner that Clare was talking to her mom.

"She's a complete mess like she refuses to even eat; she just doesn't leave her bed and no matter what, I can't get her out."

"Can I go up to her then?" Helen weakly smiled and nodded. Eli left his bag near the staircase.

He walked up the staircase and was right in front of her door. He lightly knocked and didn't get a response. He knocked a bit harder, "Mom, what the hell? Stop!" She yelled.

Eli hesitantly twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Clare..."He softly whispered. She turned to him from the sound of her voice.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered to herself. "Get the hell out, why are you here?"

"To get you back, everything is a mistake." She quickly got out of the bed and began pushing him out of the room with all her energy.

"Babe, stop, we need to talk."

"Don't call me that, we're not together."

He held her wrists so she can stop pushing him and she tried to let go of his grip but he wouldn't let her.

"You look a mess." Eli said taking her condition in. Her curls were all over the place, her eyes were dead as if she hadn't slept and has been crying the whole time and she only had on a big white t shirt that came down to her knees.

"Yeah well thanks for the compliment." She said sarcastically.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"No we can't, you can leave."

"You didn't answer any of my calls and I needed to talk to you, I came all the way down here. Please."

"Whatever." She said as Eli sat on the bed and she sat on the floor looking up at him.

"Why are you sitting down here?" He questioned.

"I don't want to sit on the same bed as you, you disgust me. Can you just talk so I can go back to bed?"

"When I went to school, I was at my locker and Jess came up to me. She was telling me how you finally left and we could go out or whatever. I told her off saying I didn't want her and she needed to stop because she doesn't have a chance and when I was going through my locker, I'm assuming she like slipped my phone out of my pocket and texted you then pretended she found it and she deleted the text so I wouldn't know. She even told me she did. Do you believe me?"

She looked straight at him and shook her head.

"Why don't you believe me? I'm telling the truth. Why would I come all the way down here if I really didn't want to be with you?"

"I wouldn't know; I can't trust you Eli."

"I didn't do anything Clare, please. What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Unless I hear it from Jessica herself, we're still broken up."

"Fine." Eli said taking out his phone.

"So you have her number too, this is just great." Clare said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Just shut up for a sec, dammit."

"Don't tell me what to do." Clare yelled.

Eli didn't respond and Adam picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, what's up? Where did you go?"

"I'm in Toronto."

"Toronto, the hell are you doing there?"

"Doesn't matter, do you think you could put Jess on the phone for me."

"I don't know where she's at. She went to the benches to eat lunch I think."

"Can you go to her please Adam?"

"Fine, stay on the phone." Eli patiently waited for Adam to talk back.

"Okay, I see her; what do you want me to do?"

"Put her on the phone."

"Okay."

Eli again waited until he heard her feminine voice, "Hello?"

"It's Eli."

"Uhm okay, hi." Eli put the phone on speaker.

"So you know how you broke up me and Clare right?"

"Yeah…." She said sounding a bit too excited.

"I wanna go out with you."

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I knew my plan worked."

"Plan?" Eli questioned.

"Yeah remember? Sending the text to Clare? I knew it would work, my plans are genius."

"So you sent the text?"

"Yes, you know that already Eli, why are you acting all weird?"

"Nothing just bye and I don't wanna go out with you by the way." And he hung up.

"See, I wasn't lying." Clare awkward looked down at her intertwined fingers. She didn't know why she didn't believe him. But she always let her insecurities get in the way and she needed to stop doing that or she would never have a successful relationship.

"Talk to me please." Eli softly spoke breaking the silence.

She looked up to him and he saw tears were running down her face. He picked her up off the floor to sit on his lap and she cried in his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him tighter as she cried. After about 5 minutes of silence, besides the sound of her tears, he pulled her back to look at him.

He didn't say anything and simply wiped her tears with his thumb. After wiping her tears, he pulled her back into a hug as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry." She muttered against his neck.

"It's okay." He whispered back. She pulled back to look at him, "I'm so sorry; I don't know why I didn't believe you Eli. I'm so stupid and-I keep letting my insecurities get in the way and I love you so much and I'm trying to find some flaw in our relationship because I don't believe I can be this happy. But you mean the world to me and I'm sorry. And when I said-"

Eli smashed his lips to hers to shut her up. She was shocked but soon caught up. She moved her lips over his as they put all their love for each other in that kiss. Eli sucked on her lip and thrusted his tongue in her mouth. Clare didn't hesitate to do the same. After sucking each other's faces off for what seemed like about 10 minutes, Eli soon pulled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered against his lips. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"Make it up to me."

"How?"

"Give me a hot make out session." Clare giggled and smashed her lips to his. She pushed him back to lie down on the bed and she crawled on top of him. They began playing with each other's tongue and Clare trailed her hands down his sides and tugged on his shirt. She tugged it off of his head throwing it elsewhere.

"I want it hotter."

"I think I can manage." She giggled before moving her lips as an erratic pace against his and she began to grind her hips to his. Eli moaned in the kiss and Clare felt the vibration down her throat. As Eli began to tug at Clare's shirt, they heard the door knob being twisted and the door opened.

Clare jumped off of Eli wiping her mouth with her thumb. Eli retrieved his shirt off the floor and threw it back on.

"So I'm assuming you're feeling better?" Her mom questioned.

"Yeah." Clare blushed. "I'm good now."

Helen looked between the two suspiciously, "Leave the door open." And Helen walked out.

"How long are you staying?" Clare questioned.

"I don't have a ticket or anything; my dad owns a helicopter so one of his guys said he would bring me."

"You came down here the chance you got….for me?" She asked.

"I would do anything for you." She weakly smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'm gonna ask my mom."

"Ask her what?"

"About us moving in together."

"Really? Now?" She nodded and hopped out of the bed and headed towards her mom's room, "Mom, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I…I want to move in with Eli." Helen looked up from her book shocked.

"Clare, you are way too young to be moving in with some boy."

"Mom, he's not just some boy, I am going to marry him, I know it already .This is not some little high school fling and you can tell. I'm so serious about this and I really want to."

"And what about school Clare? How is that going to work out?"

"I talked to Principal Simpson a couple of days, he said since summer is coming, it's a good times and they'll be able to send my transcript down there. Mom, I've figured everything out please."

"I don't know his parents Clare, there are so many risks in this. I love you Clare and I'm gonna miss you if you leave."

Clare weakly smiled, "I love you mom and you're the most amazing mother but I'm really happy with him and I want to stay with him forever and this is the only way we can work out. And if you let me go, I'll come down every single break and spend time with you. I promise."

"My answer is yes but….I have to meet his parents first."

"So I can move this summer?" Helen weakly smiled and nodded. Clare took her mom in for a big, tight hug, "Mom, thanks so much. I love you." She said running out of the room and jumping on Eli.

"She said yes."

"Are you serious?" He asked with widened eyes. Clare didn't respond but smashed her lips to his. Their lips moved fast against each other's as their love and happiness was let out in that kiss.

"Finally, I can't believe this." He said giving her chaste kisses in between his words.

"Just two more weeks and I'm yours." She said with a big smile.

"I told you to just ask, your mom may not love me but she wants you to be happy."

"She wants to meet your parents before we actually go through with this though."

"Yeah, that's fine. Did she say when?"

Clare shook her head, "How about in the beginning of summer? Your parents can come down and we can all go out to eat."

"I think that can work." He smirked.

"Summer of love here we come."." She smiled and they fell back on the bed again in another round of sweet kisses.

**Kind of iffy about this chapter, I don't know if I liked how it turned out. PLEASE SUGGEST IDEAS I HAVE SO MANY, I was either going to have the dinner with the parents and something else, go straight to the day Clare's leaving with Eli, do another webcam date, like I really don't know so I need ideas to update faster. Oh and I really want to do Christmas time in this story eventually but yeah. REVIEW **


	13. Chapter 13

**I have the hugest headache at this very moment and I'm still updating for you guys so enjoy. The moment most of you have been begging for!**

"Did you start packing yet?"

"Yeah, I packed all my winter stuff but the rest I haven't, I'm gonna have to bring so much stuff, how am I gonna get all my stuff down there?"

"My dad said he's gonnna see if he can bring the helicopter there."

"I still can't process I'm moving out at 16."

"Are you nervous or something?"

"Not nervous but what if we break up?"

"Why are you thinking like that?"

"I'm just asking Eli."

"Do you not think we can stay together forever?"

"Of course I do, I was just asking, calm down."

"Okay, what day do you finish school?"

"The 27th."

"What day of the week is that?"

"Thursday."

"So me and my parents could come that Saturday. Is that good?"

"Yeah, that's fine and I'll talk to you later, I have to go to bed."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too."

**XXXX**

Clare was lying on the couch eating Cheetos in her t shirt and shorts. Her mom was in the backyard planting flowers and she heard the doorbell rang.

She got up and opened the door and her jaw dropped, "Oh my god." She said. Her sister Darcy was standing right in front of her. She squealed and jumped on her and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you're here, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Darcy said and let her sister down.

"Does mom know you're here?"

"Yeah, I told her I was coming down."

"And no one told me, great." She responded mockingly. Clare closed the door behind her and her sister. Darcy walked out to the backyard, "Mom!"

"Ahh, Darc you're here." Helen said as Darcy ran into her mother's arms.

"I missed you so much." Helen choked out as they suffocated each other in a hug.

"I missed you too mom." After getting used to the fact that Darcy was back, Clare and Darcy were talking in her room as Darcy turned on Clare's laptop to catch up with her old friends.

"Are you here for good or are you going back?"

"I'm back for good, I've been there a while and I'm just glad to be…..Clare, who's this?"

"What?" Clare said taking a look at the computer to see what Darcy was talking about. She looked and saw her sister was referring to her background with her and Eli.

"Oh, that's…..that's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? No one told me this, what's his name?"

"Eli."

"How long have you guys been together? Invite him over."

"Like 9 and a half months and I can't exactly do that….he doesn't live in Toronto."

"Does he live in Vancouver or something? Let's go see him."

"No, he lives in South Carolina."

"In the states?" Darcy asked with wide eyes. "How did you even meet him?"

"We met online and yea South Carolina as in the states."

"What in the world? How do you even get a boyfriend who lives in another country? Tell me everything, I'm so confused."

"Okay we started online and then he started flirting with me telling me I was pretty or whatever and he was cute and I started flirting too and we kept talking. Then we started video chatting all the time, he eventually asked me out. I was gonna say no considering we live so far and its stupid to have a relationship online but I liked him too much so I said yes. We kept talking, he said he loved me then maybe 2 months ago he came down to see me and tadaa."

Darcy was speechless that this all happened when she was gone, "Uhm wow….that's wow."

"Yeah and I'm moving in with him."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm moving as soon as school ends. Him and his parents are coming down like the 30th so you can meet him."

"Yay." Darc squealed. "I'm excited, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." Clare blushed at what she was about to say. "And there's one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I….I kind of lost my virginity to him."

"Clare, you're joking."

She shyly shook head, "The last time I went to see him, we had sex."

"Oh my god, what the hell? You're growing up so fast."

Clare smiled, "Enough about me, how was your trip? You've been there for years."

"How about we go out and talk? Spa day?"

Clare smiled and nodded and began to get dressed. Clare couldn't have more thankful to have her sister back. Someone who she can talk to, who can understand her and not judge her.

**XXXXXX**

"How do I look?" Clare asked Darcy as she stared at herself in the mirror. They were going out with Eli and his parents tonight.

"You look like you're showing too much skin."

"Darcy, c'mon."

"I'm kidding Clare, calm down though you really are showing so much skin." Darcy said commenting on Clare's strapless black dress.

"I haven't seen him in like a month, I need to impress him."

"You guys are a mess; I can't wait to meet this guy that seems to make you so happy."

"He's so perfect, it's ridiculous." The sisters finished getting ready Clare with her strapless black dress and Darcy opted for jeans and an off the shoulder shirt.

The bell had rang downstairs but Darcy and her sister didn't hear it considering they weren't really paying attention. Helen opened the door and was greeted by Eli and his parents, "Hey Eli."

"Hi Ms. Edwards, that's my mom Cece and my dad Bullfrog."

"Hi, I'm Helen, nice to meet you." Helen said taking them into a hug. They all walked in and Helen, Cece and Bullfrog were conversing.

"Uhm guys, I'm gonna go upstairs to Clare." They nodded too embedded in their conversation.

He walked up and saw Clare and her sister he supposed talking on her bed but Clare didn't notice he was there.

"Babe…" Clare turned to the door and squealed running to him and hopped on him. She smiled and smashed her lips to his. Eli gripped her waist as the moved their lips in sync against each other's.

Clare soon pulled back and gave him a chaste kiss and he let her down. "Hi, I'm Eli. Are you Clare's sister?"

"I am, I'm Darcy, nice to meet you." She said taking Eli in a hug.

"You too."

"Clare told me so much about you; I couldn't wait to meet you."

Eli smirked, "When did you come back from Africa?" Eli recalled Clare telling him her sister was in Kenya helping build schools and support the kids.

"I came back like a little less than a month ago."

"Guys, we're going." Helen called from downstairs. They began walking downstairs, Darcy, Eli and Clare in that order. As Darcy was heading downstairs, Eli pulled Clare back.

"You look so gorgeous." He whispered to her.

She smiled and smashed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was about to deepen it.

"Guys, stop making out." They heard Bullfrog's hoarse voice. They pulled back and she gave him a chaste kiss grabbing his hand, "C'mon."

**XXXXX**

They were all sitting at a round table eating different topics coming up that the parents seemed to agree with until Helen brought up a topic Clare knew Eli's parents had a different view on.

"So Cece and Bullfrog, what are your views of them being sexual?"

"Well…" Cece began. "If they are in love as they evidently are, then I feel they should be able to."

"Is that so? You do know Clare is abstinent right?"

"Well obviously she loved Eli enough to break it." Clare's eyes widened as she realized she was busted. Helen, Darcy, Eli and Clare's mouth were both gaping.

Helen looked at her daughter on the other side of the table, "Clare, you didn't."

Clare squeezed Eli's hand under the table, "I'm sorry."

"Didn't we discuss this Clare, you agreed you wouldn't."

"No I didn't, you said no kids, not that I couldn't have sex."

"It's implying the same thing Clare."

"Um guys, just leave it for home." Darcy interrupted. They calmed down as Clare leaned into Eli's shoulder not wanting to eat anymore.

Eli turned Clare's head up to her and gave her a chaste kiss, "It's okay." She nodded and lied in his chest again.

The dinner was awkward after that. Cece and Bullfrog tried to spark conversation every now and then but Helen was too shocked and pissed to converse.

**XXXXX**

They were back in Clare's house; the parents and Darcy were downstairs talking. Clare and Eli were upstairs cuddling on her bed.

"How do you think it went?" Clare asked.

"I think it was good except for my parents bring up the fact that we had sex then it went downhill from there."

Clare nodded, "I hope my mom doesn't change her mind because of that. Where are you guys staying tonight?"

"A hotel."

"Do you think they'll let you stay with me?"

"They most likely will, you just have to see if your mom will."

"Baby boy, we're going." They heard Cece call from downstairs.

C'mon, I'm gonna ask her." Eli said hopping up from the bed and they both walked downstairs.

"You ready Eli?" Cece asked.

"Actually I was kinda hoping I can stay with Clare tonight. Is that okay with you guys and you Ms. Edwards."

"That's fine." Cece answered and Eli faced Helen looking for an answer.

"Mom, say something." Clare pleaded.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea after what I found out."

"Mom, we won't do anything and didn't you guys just talk about it?"

"Fine, you can stay the night."

"Thank you." He said.

"Alright, we're heading out baby boy, see you tomorrow." Cece called.

"Okay, later."

They walked back upstairs and Clare stripped of her dress to change in her pajamas. Darcy came in the room and saw Eli lying on the bed and Clare on the other side of the room changing.

"Uhm so I guess I'm not sleeping in here today?" Darcy questioned.

"Please, please, take the guest room tonight."

"Clare, I won't be a cockblock, I'll just sleep in my bed and ignore you guys."

"Fine." Clare said. Darcy changed out her clothes in the bathroom and put on pajamas, "Goodnight guys." Darcy said hopping in the bed.

"Night."

"Stay like that." Eli said referring to Clare in her bra and panties.

"Not happening." She said slipped on her boy shorts and t shirt and lying in bed next to him.

Eli wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and crawled on top of her.

"I missed kissing you." Eli said before capturing her lips in a kiss. Clare pulled him closer by his shirt. Eli sucked on her lip and dove his tongue in her mouth. As they kept kissing, Eli began to grind his hips into Clare's and caused her to moan.

"Eli…" She softly moaned. He did it again causing another moan to fall from her lips.

"Guys, you're disturbing me with the moaning." Darcy called from the other side of the room. Eli laughed and moved from on top of Clare and lied down next to her.

"Sorry." Clare softly whispered to Eli, apologizing for her sister.

"It's okay." He weakly smiled. "Goodnight."

She gave him a chaste kiss and curled into his chest.

**XXXXX**

"Do you have all your stuff?"

"Yes mom, I have everything for the billionth time." Clare said standing outside the helicopter.

"I'm gonna miss you." Clare weakly smiled and gave her mom a hug for what seemed like forever. Clare then gave Darcy a long hug.

"Take care of her for me." Ms. Edwards said.

"I'll try my best." Eli weakly smiled as him, Clare and his parents stepped up in the helicopter.

"Bye guys." Clare waved.

"Love you." Helen and Darcy waved.

"I love you too." Clare weakly smiled and took her seat next to Eli on the helicopter and the helicopter soon took off.

Clare wrapped her arms around Eli, lying in his chest, "You okay?" He asked.

She looked up to him and nodded, "I'm just gonna miss them."

Eli sadly smiled and gave her a kiss. Clare laid her head back in Eli's chest and fell asleep. Eli ran his fingers through her curls, not believing that they were finally going to live together. She was gonna go to school with him and he could wake up to her all the time.

The helicopter finally landed in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Eli shook Clare in his arms. He shook her a bit some more and she groaned, "What?"

"We're here."

"I'm tired." She said lying back in his chest.

"You can sleep when we get home; we have to get off the helicopter.

She groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes. They had an extra car for Bullfrog to drive for Clare's bag and Cece would drive with Eli and Clare. They departed in their different cars and arrived at his house. Clare took out one of her suitcases, Eli had 2 and Bullfrog was carrying one. They threw them in Eli's room and Clare hopped on the bed.

"You're going to sleep?" Eli questioned jumping on the bed, straddling her.

She shook her head and pulled him by his shirt so his chest was against hers. She firmly gripped his neck and smashed her lips to his.

Their lips moved fastly against each other as Clare tightened her grip on his shirt and arched her hips up. She kept arching her hips to his and Eli pulled back to look at her, "Why do you keep doing that? Do you want to?" He asked referring to sex.

She shook her head, "Not now, but tonight…please."

Eli nodded, "Let's go, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"We have to drive to it." They made their way out of the house, in Morty and made their way to the surprise that Eli had planned.

**Again, biggest headache so I don't know how this turned out, hope its as good as you expected. Ideas are always encouraged. (:**


	14. Chapter 14

"We're here." Clare looked around and didn't see anything.

"What is this?"

"Hold on." He said speeding to the other side of the car to open it for her. He covered her eyes and grabbed the basket from the back.

"Come on." He said holding his hand over her eyes.

"Eli, I'm gonna fall."

"I got you babe, just keep walking." They finally stopped. "Keep your eyes closed."

"Okay." Eli removed his hands and set up for the surprise.

"Okay." He said signaling her to open her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked around, looked down and smiled. She saw a blanket and a basket.

"Picnic?" She questioned.

Eli nodded, "Wanted to do something romantic." She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss and they sat down on the blanket.

Eli took out two sandwiches out of the bag and handed one to Clare. They both unwrapped it and chowed down on their sandwiches.

"Are you full?" She shook her head.

Eli took out strawberries and chocolate. She smiled, "You remembered."

"Of course. "He smirked. Clare told him she always wanted to try chocolate covered strawberries.

Eli opened the chocolate and the strawberries. He took one out, dipped it in the chocolate and held it out to her. She leaned over and took a bite from it, "That's so good." She said reaching for another one.

"No, I wanna feed you." He said stopping her hand.

"Fine." She opened her mouth and Eli held it out and she took a bite from it.

"You like it?" He asked. She nodded and opened her mouth again. Eli took another strawberry smothering in chocolate and handed it out to her again. She took a bite from it and some of the juice from the strawberry dripped on her chin. She blushed and was about to wipe it when he stopped her. He leaned in and licked the juice off her chin. She blushed when he pulled back. Eli had a couple of strawberries himself and put the food back in the basket.

"Lay with me." Eli said. Clare crawled next to him and cuddled next to him on the blanket. Eli softly rubbed the skin that was visible since her shirt had risen up.

"I'm excited to start going to school with you." She said looking up to him.

"Can't wait to spend every waking moment with me?" She smiled and leaned up giving him a chaste kiss.

"Just so you know, I'm like kinda bad in my school so people will be surprised that a good girl like you would date me so they'll probably judge you since you're with me."

"What do you mean bad?"

"Not bad, I just talk back to everyone and like…I don't know, you know who I am so they just don't like that so I talk back if they something to me."

She nodded, "I'll deal with it."

Clare leaned up and nuzzled her first in his neck and began leaving soft kisses. She began to trail her hand down his chest till she reached the waistband of his pants. She unbuttoned his pants and Eli stopped her.

She looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Not here."

"Why not?"

"Let's just go back home and we can." Clare nodded; they grabbed the blanket and the basket, getting in Morty driving back. When they got there, they didn't hesitate to fall into a night of utter bliss.

**XXXX**

Eli's eyes squinted open as the sun shined through the curtains. He twist and turned fully waking up and saw Clare lying next to him with her bare body. She was facing opposite him but she was lying on her stomach, her arms bended under the pillow.

He stared down at her body and took in her perfection. He wrapped her arm around her and pulled her towards him. She groaned and turned to him, still sleeping. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Eli lifted her head up by his pointer finger and kissed her soft lips. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Sorry." He apologized for waking her.

"It's okay." She said nuzzling her face back in his chest. Eli continued to rub his hand along her waist.

She looked up to him, "Can we stay in today?"

Eli nodded and she curled herself back into his chest.

"How was last night?" He softly asked. She looked up him and blushed, "Perfect. It's always perfect."

"Glad I haven't lost my mojo." Clare laughed and gave him a soft kiss.

"Is it okay if we still go out today?" Eli asked.

"I don't want to."

"It's at night like at 11."

"What is it? A party?"

Eli nodded, "My friend is having one and I want you to go with me."

"Fine." She responded.

Eli pulled Clare to lie on top of him. "You just won't let me sleep, will you?" She asked looking down at him.

"I don't watch you to sleep, I wanna kiss you."

"Fine, then come so I can brush my teeth." Clare got up and grabbed her shirt when Eli took it, "I want you to stay naked.

"That's not fair; you have your boxers on."

"I'll take them back off when we get in the bed." She playfully rolled her eyes and turned on the water faucet in the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and Eli grabbed his.

"Let's brush each other's teeth."

"What?" She laughed.

"C'mon, no couple does this. We're weird, let's do it."

"Okay." She said taking his toothbrush, wetting it and squeezing a layer of toothpaste on it. Eli did the same for her toothbrush. Eli put the toothbrush in her mouth and began brushing her teeth. The toothpaste was all over Eli's mouth and Clare started dying of laughter.

"You look so stupid."

"Come here, finish me." She laughed and stuck the toothbrush back in his mouth and he did the same. She held her thumbs up asking if it was okay, if he was good with her brushing and he nodded. They both their toothbrushes out of each other's mouths and spit out. They washed their mouths and face and hopped back in the bed.

"Can I get a kiss now?" He asked.

"Wait I don't want your mouth tasting like toothpaste. Where's your gum?"

"All this just for a kiss? The things I do for you." He said reaching over to get gum off his nightstand. He put it in his mouth and chewed it up, "Good?" He asked.

She nodded.

"You need one too, I don't wanna make out with you tasting like toothpaste."

She opened her mouth. "You want mine?" He questioned. She nodded and opened her mouth. Eli slid the gum in her mouth by his tongue. She chewed it up, took it out and put in the wrapper.

"Finally." Eli said pulling her on top of him and smashing her lips to his. She dove her tongue in his mouth and they began playing with each other's tongues, Clare ran her fingers through his hair as Eli kept his hands on her butt.

Clare soon pulled back, "Can we just cuddle now since I gave you your kiss?"

"One more." She attached her lips to his and they move against each other's. Clare pulled back and lied next to him.

"You're addicted to kissing me." Clare pointed out.

"Can you blame me? You kiss fucking amazing." She giggled and lied in his chest.

"I brought you another dress to wear tonight."

She questioned him with her eyebrows, "If it's like the other one, I'm not wearing it."

"It's not as tight as before, is that good?"

"Where is it?"

"In the closet." She got and ruffled through and pulled out the dress. It was a floral lace dress. Basically it was a black dress, the back had a floral print that was see through.

"Is that good?" Eli asked and Clare nodded and put it back in the closet.

XXXX

"Clare, you're taking forever." Eli called lying on the bed while Clare was in the bathroom.

"I have to straighten my hair; I'm trying to look cute for you. Stop complaining."

"You always look cute; you don't need to do your hair."

"Two minutes Eli, I promise." She finished straightening her hair and it came down a little past her shoulders. She put on a bit of eyeliner and walked out the bathroom.

"Almost done." She said grabbing her short heels.

Eli turned to her, "I guess the wait was worth it, you look gorgeous." She smiled at him as she continued to put on her shoes.

"Okay ready." Clare grabbed her bag and was out of the house. Eli was wearing his black jeans and a gray button down.

**XXXXX**

They walked into the house of the person from Eli's school who was hosting the party. It was extremely packed and hot in the house with everyone being with close proximity.

"Come." Eli said tugging on her hand. He led her to a crowd to who she supposed was his group of friends. It was Jacob, Drew, Adam and some people she had yet to meet.

"Hey guys." Eli said. They gave each other a man hug and Eli introduced Clare. They continued to talk and what not.

"I'm gonna get something to drink." She said to Eli over the loud music.

Eli nodded, "Just smell it before you drink it, it might be spiked."

Clare nodded and walked into the kitchen. She saw the punch and smelled it knowing it was spiked. She saw there was a cooler. She bent down and opened it, looking for a soda when she felt someone slap her butt .She jumped up, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Dance with me." Some random guy said.

"No thank you."

"Please." He whispered in her ear.

"Stop, I have a boyfriend." She said pushing him away from her. He gripped her hips pulling her closer, "He doesn't have to know."

"Get off of me." She said pushing him but he wouldn't ease his grip.

The guy began kissing her neck and Clare kept pushing him. He strongly gripped her arms so she couldn't move them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eli said pulling the guy off of Clare.

"Get the hell off me." The guy said moving back to Clare.

"That's my girl, leave her alone." The guy scoffed and walked off.

"You alright?" Eli asked.

She nodded, "I'm fine, thank you."

He nodded, "Did you get something to drink?"

"No, he kept slapping my butt every time I tried."

Eli clenched his jaw at the person's ignorance and grabbed a soda out of the cooler for her.

"Thank you." She said. She opened and sipped her drink. "You good? Wanna dance?" Eli asked. She nodded and followed him to the dance floor. They danced and made out for a while. The party was soon **coming to** an end and they made their way back to their home.

XXXXX

"Where are we going?" Clare asked as Eli pulled her to the backyard as they arrived back at home.

"We're gonna sit on the sing."

"At 1 in the morning."

"Yeah." They walked up on his porch in the backyard and sat on the swing. It began to drizzle at a point but the porch had a rooftop so they didn't get wet.

Eli was lying on the swing and Clare lied on top of him, his arms wrapped around her waist. He felt her getting goosebumbps on her arms, "You're cold?"

She looked up to him and nodded. Eli got up and walked upstairs and grabbed the hoodie he sent her a while ago she always wore. He walked back downstairs and gave it to her. She threw it over her head and lied back down in his chest. As this point, it was pouring out.

She looked up to him and puckered her lips. Eli leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Are we sleeping out here?" Clare asked.

"Sure, why not?" She wrapped her arms around him and her face was now lying sideways on his chest.

"Goodnight babe." Clare said.

"Goodnight."

**Ehhh, so it took me forever to write this chapter because I kept rewriting it and wasn't satisfied with how they kept turning out and I'm still not fully satisfied but I hope its good enough. Again, leave ideas, I might skip to when they're in school if I can think of an idea at all but I need your help. Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**So we're gonna say the teachers who would be in Clare's school are gonna be in Eli's school. Shh and go along with it. BTW, CLARE IS STARTING AS A JUNIOR.**

It was the first day of school today, it was currently a Wednesday and Eli and Clare had to be at school at 8am. Cece walked in the room and saw the couple cuddled on the bed.

"Guys…Eli." She softly spoke.

She shook him a bit and after twisting and turning for a bit, his eyes fluttered open, "Hmm?"

"You guys gotta get ready for school." He nodded and turned away closing his eyes again.

"Babe boy, you gotta get up."

"5 more minutes." He groaned.

"No, now or you're gonna be late for the first day and Clare has to get there early to get all her information Eli. Get up."

He groaned and sat up on the bed, "Can you go now so I can wake her up?" Cece nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Babe." He looked down at her softly shaking her. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Babe, wake up."

He shook her some more and her eyes fluttered open, "What?"

"We gotta go to school."

She shook her head and groaned in the pillow.

"C'mon Clare, you gotta get up. We're gonna be late." She ignored him and continued to rest her eyes. He grabbed her by her arms and sat her up on the bed and she glared at him.

"Let's go take a shower."

"I don't feel like it." She pouted. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ahh Eli, put me down."

He finally made it into the bathroom and put her down, closing and locking the door after them so she couldn't get out.

"I don't like you." She pouted.

"I know you hate me right now but we have to get ready or we're gonna be late." She sighed and waited for him to get the shower running at a normal temperature.

Eli stripped of his clothes and Clare stood there with her arms folded.

Eli pouted, "Please, my dad's gonna come in here and yell at us if we don't leave the house in time."

She rolled her eyes and stripped of her own clothes and stepped in the shower with him. Eli was washing his body and his hair as Clare sat on the edge of the tub.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking down at her.

"I'm tired." She groaned.

"Damn babe, you're so stubborn, get up." He said pulling her up by her arms.

"Do you want me to wash you? Are you that tired?" He asked.

She nodded and Eli rolled his eyes and began to wash her body and her hair. After they were done, which took about 45 minutes; they stepped out of the shower, grabbed their towels and went back in his room.

Clare sat on the floor looking through the dressers to find something to wear.

"Should I wear this?" She asked holding up jean shorts and a vintage loose tank top with zig zagged prints in a dark blue and a carnation color.

"Sure." Eli said getting his normal wear with black skinny jeans, a gray shirt and a vest.

Clare blow dried her hair, put on a dab of makeup, slipped on her sandals, grabbed her bag and was ready to go.

They sped downstairs and hopped in Morty. "We're like 15 minutes early, you want to get bagels from The Dot first?" Eli asked.

She nodded and he drove off. They soon arrived at the local hangout, Eli got out of the car and got them sesame bagels with coffee and soon they were off to school.

**XXXX**

Eli and Clare were standing in line to get their schedules from the office. They soon arrived at the front and the lady at the desk gave them their pink papers.

"Let me see." Eli said claiming her paper and looking at it.

"Do we have any classes together?" She nervously asked.

"We have English but that's it." He pouted.

She groaned, "Where's the class I have to go to now?"

"It's on my floor, I'll walk you there." They walked up to the second floor and arrived at her classroom.

"Good luck." He said. She weakly smiled and leaned in for a kiss but he moved back, "PDA rule."

"One please." She pouted. He leaned in and gave her a simple kiss, sucking on her lip.

"I'll be here after class to walk you to your next one."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too." He said giving her a chaste kiss walking off.

**XXXXX**

Eli was sitting in chem as students trailed in. The teacher still wasn't here considering he was just a bit early. Then he saw Adam coming in the class and smirked that he had a friend in the class.

"Hey dude." Adam said giving Eli a bro hug.

"You're in it too." Eli smirked. "Who else do you have?"

"Perino, Dawes, Armstrong and whoever this guy is."

"Same." Eli said with a smirk. "Well I don't have Perino or Armstrong but Dawes and this one, yeah."

"So is Clare here?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, her class is the down the hall."

"Was she nervous?"

"Not really, it was just hell getting her up this morning."

"C'mon I wanna say hi to her, the teacher isn't here yet."

"Her class probably already started though."

"So..? C'mon." Eli playfully rolled his eyes as they walked in the hallway.

"What room is she in?"

"203." They walked to the room and saw Clare in it. There were two doors, one in the back and front and she was closer to the back. Eli hesitantly but softly tapped on the window. He did it again and she looked up to the back. Her eyes widened as she saw him.

Eli and Adam waved to her. She weakly smiled and awkwardly waved trying not to get in trouble. Evidently, she wasn't that hidden because before they knew it Perino has opened the back door

"Can I help you two?...Ahh Eli, you again. Do I have you again?"

"Yeah you do."

"Why are you guys here?"

"Uhm no reason, just wanted to say hi to my girlfriend."

"And who is that?" Perino asked looking into the classroom.

"Clare."

"Ahh Ms. Edwards, this is your boyfriend?" She looked up, red faced and nodded.

"You don't want detention on the first day, Goldsworthy or you Torres; get back to class.

Eli awkwardly waved to Clare and they sped off back to class.

**XXXX**

Eli told Clare to wait outside for him to come out so they can eat lunch. Eli saw her sitting on the steps as he walked down.

"Hey beautiful."

She looked up to him and smiled, "Hey." She stood up and gave him a chaste kiss as they made their way to settle on the picnic tables.

"How was the rest of your classes?" He asked.

"Boring, the teachers seem fine except for the Perino guy you got me in trouble with; why were you even there?"

"Adam wanted to say hi to you."

"He couldn't wait till I was not in class."

Eli shrugged, "He wanted to see you then." They continued to eat their lunch and the bell rang. They now had English which they both had together.

"Let's go." Eli said tugging on her hand. She grabbed her bag as Eli pulled her to their next class. They sat right next to each other on the right side of the room and Adam soon came in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." The couple both responded. Ms. Dawes soon walked in and began taking attendance.

"Elijah Goldsworthy."

"Here."

Ms. Dawes looked up, "Oh Eli, I have you again."

"Guess so." He smugly smirked.

"Starting fresh this year?" She asked.

"Possibly." Clare looked at him and playfully rolled her eyes. The class soon began, but it was nothing drastic considering it was only the first day.

**XXXXX After School**

"Eli, wait here; I have to go to the bathroom." She said speeding away from the locker.

Clare finished using the bathroom and walked out the stall to wash her hands and a girl walked in and Clare weakly smiled. As she was making her way out, the girl stopped her.

"Eli's your boyfriend, right?"

Clare looked around awkwardly, "Yes, why?"

"Nothing its just, good job."

Clare blushed and nodded, "I'll see you around, what's your name?"

"Katie."

"I'm Clare."

"Nice to meet you." Clare smiled and walked out heading back to Eli's locker.

"What took you so long?"

"This girl started talking to me, why is I always meet people by them mentioning you?"

"What did she say?"

"She was like you date Eli, good job."

Eli smirked, "What can I say? The ladies love me." Clare playfully rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag from him and they made their way out of the school.

**XXXXX**

"Eli, I need help." She called from the bed. Eli was downstairs watching tv considering he didn't have any homework. Perino was one to give them homework the first day, Eli had the same teacher but lucky for him, he didn't have him that day.

She saw him hop on the bed on top of her. She was lying stomach down and he sat up on her back.

"What do you need help with?"

"How do you answer this?" He began kissing her neck as he read the question.

"It's a paradox because there's contradicting ideas of the definition of freedom."

"How do you know that?" She asked looking up at him.

"Cus I'm smart." He said giving her a chaste kiss before getting up.

"No, stay with me please." She pouted.

"I'm gonna keep bothering you and you're never gonna finish."

"I don't care, come."

Eli lied on bed next to her as she continued to work on her homework.

Eli began playing with the hem of her shirt as she continued to finish.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking up at him.

"Take your shirt off."

"So you can attack me?"

"Please." He pouted. She sat up and took it off and lied back down, stomach down and continued her work.

"You're so beautiful." He softly spoke. She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

She continued to work on her history assignment while Eli lied there running his fingers up and down her sides.

"Done." She said. She got up and put her assignment in her bag.

"Finally." Eli said pulling her back on bed with him.

"Guys, dinner." They heard Cece call from downstairs.

Eli groaned and got up. Clare grabbed her shirt and threw it over her head and they headed downstairs.

**XXXXX**

"How was school?" Bullfrog asked the kids at all four of them ate chicken parm and veggies Cece cooked.

"Boring." Eli responded.

Bullfrog laughed, "What about you Clarebelle?"

"Same, but I like it. The teachers seem nice and I have a class with Eli."

"You do?" Cece asked. "Aren't you in 11th grade?"

"Yeah, but I'm in advanced English so I'm in the senior class."

Cece nodded and they all soon finished their dinner. Clare and Eli headed back up to his room and lied in bed, under the blanket.

"Will I be able to get you up tomorrow morning without a hassle?"

"Doubt it." Clare smiled.

Eli smirked and pulled Clare on top of him, "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Now go to sleep."

**XXXX Saturday Night**

"Eli, bring the pizza in here." Clare called from the living room. Eli set the box of pepperoni pizza and sodas on the table as the movie began to play.

Eli was lying down and Clare was sitting up in Eli's lap eating the pizza.

"Get me another slice." Eli said as he finished his last one. Clare leaned over and reached for the slice and Eli slapped her butt.

"I'm gonna kill you, stop." She said and got the pizza for him. She took a pepperoni off and put in her mouth.

"Hey, you have your own."

"You want it back?" She questioned and he nodded. She held her tongue out to reveal the not chewed pepperoni, he pulled her down and took it out of her mouth with his tongue.

They continued to watch the movie and it soon came to an end and Clare saw Eli was sleep under her. She smiled and kissed his parted lips. She started hitting his stomach to get him to wake up but he wouldn't budge. She pulled down his pajama pants and threw them on the floor.

She rolled her eyes that he wouldn't wake up.

She began rubbing her hands on his happy trail as she watched tv. She was caught off guard when he pulled her down.

"You're up." She pointed out.

"I felt you touching me, you freak."

"I was tryna wake you up."

"Well I'm up."

"I'm bored and I don't wanna to sleep."

"Let's have sex then."

"I don't want to tonight."

"Then what do you wanna do?"

"Let's go to the beach."

"It's 10 o'clock."

"Let's just walk on the beach, we don't have to get in. Please."

"Alright."

**XXXXX**

Eli and Clare were walking on the sand, on the edge of the beach. Eli had on a gray v neck and shorts an Clare had on little boy shorts and a long pink t shirt. They walked along the beach, hands interlocked and sparked conversation.

"Do you think we can?"

"How about they come down here for Christmas?" Eli asked. Clare was asking Eli can they go up to her old house to her family for Christmas.

"I'll ask them, I just really want to see them on Christmas though."

"We will, don't worry."

They continued walking for about 45 minutes and began heading back.

"You should carry me." Clare said.

"Hop on." He said bending down. Clare jumped on his back; Eli wasn't stable so they both fell in the sand.

"Eli." She squealed hitting him.

"Sorry babe." He laughed holding his hand out so she can get up. He bent down again and she hopped on and immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

She began kissing along his neck as he walked back to the boardwalk.

"Clare, you're testing me right now?"

"How?"

"You want me to take you right here, don't you?"

"No, don't blame me that whenever I kiss your neck you instantly get horny and want to have sex."

"Stop being so gorgeous and I wouldn't have to get horny."

"Fine, I'll just go right ahead and do that. Call the plastic surgeon." Eli laughed and turned back to her and puckered his lips. She gave him a chaste kiss a she continued to walk back towards the house.

**I feel like the chapters get worst and worst but thanks so much to my reviewers and I really liked your review. ONETOUGHCOOKIE. And guise, I might skip to a holiday or something because I cant write like every day, I might skip to thanksgiving then next chp, Christmas. I really don't know. Might update Friday depending on reviews**


	16. Chapter 16

**ITS THANKSGIVING! The outfit Clare wears is the one Aislinn wears to the KCAs**

"You look so beautiful." Eli commented on Eli's blue and white vintage patterned dress and white cardigan."

"And you look very handsome." She smiled before capturing his lips in a kiss.

"C'mon, they're gonna leave us." Clare said tugging on Eli's hand.

**XXXXX**

They arrived in Vancouver at Eli's grandparents' house two hours later. As they walked up the lawn, Clare squeezed Eli's hand.

"Don't be nervous, I love you." He whispered to her. She weakly smiled and kissed his cheek. The door soon opened which revealed Eli's grandfather.

"Finally, everyone's here." The old man commented with a hoarse voice. He gave Bullfrog, Cece and Eli hugs when he stopped at Clare.

"Who's this pretty lady?"

"Grandpa, this is my girlfriend, Clare."

She weakly smiled as the fragile man took her in for a hug, "Welcome to the fam, after Julia-"

"Grandpa, please don't." Eli interrupted.

"Sorry boy, come on in guys."

They walked in and there was a huge group of people in the living room varying in ages from aunts, uncles, cousins, close family friends, etc. Eli went around and introduced Clare to everyone and they were now sitting at the bench apart of the window similar to the one in his room.

"They're really nice." Clare pointed out.

"And weird."

"At least they don't fight." Clare muttered. Eli nodded not really having an answser in response to her comment.

"Guys, food's ready." His grandmother called from the kitchen.

"C'mon." Eli said getting up.

"Can you get it for me please?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

Eli playfully rolled his eyes, "Fine."

He claimed two plates filled of food and grabbed sodas for them. After everyone was good and full, they opted on playing a couple of games which definitely made Clare more comfortable around them.

"So Eli, how's your relationship going now?" One of his aunt's asked.

"It's good, we live together now so yeah it's good." He smirked down at Clare.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" His uncle asked. Eli's eyes widened and saw Clare was hiding her face behind her hair but he knew she was blushing.

"Have you?" His uncle asked again

"That's not really your business."

Eli pulled Clare into his side, "Don't be embarrassed." He whispered to her.

"So you scored!" One of his cousins about two years younger yelled.

"Guys, stop. Please?" He asked gesturing down to Clare with his eyes showing she was embarrassed considered her head was buried in his chest.

"Don't be embarrassed Clare, Julia was really upfront about this stuff, they would have sex here and didn't even care. Why are you so embarrassed about it?" The uncle again questioned.

Clare got up, wiping her tears as she walked out the front door.

"What the hell? I said leave her alone and you start talking about Julia." Eli rolled his eyes and stormed out of the house and noticed Clare sitting on the porch with her face buried in her palm.

"Babe…" He said as he sat down next to her, into his side.

"Eli, stop." She said pulling away, walking off. "I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"I'm tired of being compared to Julia or your family always mentioning her. I feel like whatever I do, I'll never be good enough for you or your family. They'll always think she was better for you."

She continued to walk away as he began walking after her, "Clare, come back please." He stopped her and talked around, "Talk to me please."

"I already did."

"I don't understand why you care what they think, I'm with you and I love you; who cares what they have to say?"

"I do, I want your family to accept me Eli which evidently they can't."

"They do accept you Clare."

"Not more than Julia."

"Stop talking about her, it's not about her. It's about you and me and you need to stop comparing yourself to her."

"I wasn't, your family was."

"About having sex? Clare, that's nothing, they just said me and her did it a lot."

"Forget it, you don't understand." She sighed looking away.

"Then help me understand." He responded turning her face to him and pulling her closer by her waist.

"I will never meet yours or your family's expectations. I'm sick of feeling like I'm not good enough. Like do I really have to have sex with you all the time to prove I love you? I want you to stay with me without comparing me or mentioning her. I'm sick of having to feel the need to meet the standards you've set because of what you've done with her."

"I don't have expectations-"

Clare scoffed, "Everyone does."

"Of course I would want to have sex with you more but I could care less if we didn't. You're not Julia-"

"Wow, thanks."

"But it's not a bad thing. I love you for you and I don't want you to feel like you need to be like her for me or my family to like you, okay?"

She nodded looking down at her feet. He tilted her chin up so she can look at him, "I love you."

"I love you too." She weakly smiled.

"Can I get my girlfriend that I love very much to kiss me?"

She smiled, blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck and captured her lips in a kiss. Their lips moved in sync against each other's and they soon pulled back.

"You're beautiful babe, I love you, please believe me."

She nodded, "I love you too." Eli smiled giving her another kiss as they walked back in the house.

XXXXX

"You guuys good?" Cece asked walking up to them.

"We're fine now just try to get them all to shut up, please." Cece weakly smiled and nodded.

They continued to talk and play different games until late night had fallen. And everyone was departing. Cece and Bullfrog decided they would stay there for the night considering going back at this time would have taken them too long. Eli and Clare were in the guest room, Cece and Bullfrog in the room downstairs on the bottom floor.

"I didn't bring pajamas."

"Then sleep in nothing." She playfully rolled her eyes and tugged off her cardigan, shoes and dress. She lied down next to Eli and cuddled next to him.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded and pulled him on top of her, "I love you."

"I love you too." He smirked. Clare gripped her hands around his neck and pulled him down to her lips. She began trailing her hands down his stomach and tugged at his boxers until Eli pulled back, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"We're not having sex."

"Why not?"

"After what we just talked out, we're not tonight and definitely not here."

"Please Eli, I want to."

"What's the real reason you want?"

"Am I in the wrong for wanting to make love to my boyfriend?"

"No, but after you just said you don't wanna have sex all the time to prove you love me and now you're telling me you do, I just feel like you're doing it because of Julia or something."

"You know what, Eli forget it. I'm trying and you still mention her. Everything is about her, it's annoying."

"It's not, I'm just trying to know why you want to have sex."

"Because I love you; what the hell kind of question is that?"

"And it has nothing to do with her?"

"No, I don't care about her."

Eli's jaw dropped and his face fell serious, "Don't say that."

"I don't."

Eli clenched his jaw and removed himself from her.

"Eli, I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't talk to me." He said walking out and slamming the bedroom door behind him.

XXXX

She sighed and got up from the bed. She didn't feel like putting her dress back on so she grabbed Eli's button down and put it on her closing it that came down to her about her knees. She walked downstairs and didn't see him downstairs and saw the door to the backyard was open. She saw him sitting in the back, "Eli, I'm sorry."

"Its fine, just go back upstairs." 

"Come with me."

"No, you know what talking about her does to me and the fact you said you don't care about her…."

"Eli, I never knew her so I obviously I don't."

"But you just don't go around saying it like that; especially to someone who meant so much to me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Its fine." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Can we go back upstairs?" She questioned.

He nodded and they walked back inside. Clare walked up and Eli followed behind her, "I have a good view from back here."

"Eli…" She squealed pulling the shirt low. He lightly laughed and made their way to the room, closing the door behind them.

"Eli, I know what I said earlier but I really do want to have sex with you, we haven't in like a while."

Eli looked at her weirdly, "Its only been like a week."

"Do you want to or not?" She questioned. He smirked and captured her lips in a kiss.

**So someone said they wanted sex again, so again you're gonna have to tell me if you want it or I wont do it. And I'm doing Christmas in like one or two chapters. REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**MY READERS ARE SO SEXUALLY FRUSTATED AHAHAHA AGAIN SEX AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AND ENJOY IF YOU SHALL. IF YOU DON'T WANT SEX YOU CAN SKIM DOWN TO WHERE IT STARTS "ELI, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT." OR YOU CAN JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

He wrapped his arms around her waist and didn't hesitate in picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their tongues fought for each other's as Eli backed them to the bed. He dropped her on it and he crawled on top of her.

"You look so sexy in my shirt." She blushed and pulled him down and captured his lips in a kiss. She trailed her hands down his stomach and reached his boxers. She slipped her hands behind her boxers, squeezing his length as they continued to passionately kiss.

He pulled back and took her hand out, "What are you doing?"

"I wanna touch you." She softly spoke.

He shook his head, "I just want to do this for you."

"Please." She gave him her best puppy dog face.

"Fine." He said. She smiled and tugged down his boxers and discarded it to the floor.

"Can I take your shirt off? I need some visual." She giggled and nodded. Eli took his time unbuttoning it as Clare was softly stroking him. He finally got it down and pushed it aside to see her body freely.

"Faster." He said biting his lip, with his eyes closed.

She moved her hand faster and soon stopped. She sat up and Eli looked down at her, "You okay?"

She nodded, lied him down, climbing on top of him. "Is the door locked?" She questioned.

He nodded as Clare attached her mouth onto his length. She bobbed her head up and down as Eli tugged at her hair.

"Damn Clare, faster." He moaned. She bobbed her head faster as she held his hand that wasn't tugging in her hair.

Eli squeezed her hand as he felt his stomach muscles clenching, "Babe, oh my god, I'm so close." She stroked him as her mouth sucked hard on him. Eli groaned as he let go in Clare's mouth. She swallowed it and moved back up to him, capturing his lips. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled down the shirt and threw it on the floor.

She pulled back and sat directly in his lap. She brought her hands to the back of her bra and unclasped it and threw it on the floor. Eli gazed up at her with lustful eyes. She leaned down and put her breast in his mouth. Eli happily obliged and began sucking on her flesh. She held the back of his head as he continued to please her.

As he began to work on the other one, she began grinding into him and considering her underwear was the only thing separating them, they were growing even more aroused. She took her breast out his mouth, "Please, now." He nodded and rolled them over, so he was now on top. He tugged down her underwear and discarded them to the pile of clothing on the carpeted floor.

He leaned over her and rubbed himself against her, "Eli…" She moaned.

He pushed into her and slowly moved in her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved inside of her.

"OH MY…Eli." She said tugging at her hair.

"You're gonna have to be quiet." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded as Eli picked up the pace. She bit her lip, practically ripping the skin as he moved faster.

"Eli…" She softly moaned.

"Babe, I know it's hard but you're gonna have to stay quiet."

"I can't." She said innocently looking up at him.

"Do you want to be on top then?" He asked considering she would be able to control them and go at the right pace to manage her moans.

"Okay." She said as Eli lied down and Clare straddled herself on him. She looked down at his length and aligned it with her center. She pushed it in her and instantly bit her lip, "Oh my god." She said as she grinded her hips into his. She leaned down to him as she moved on him.

"It feels so good." She whispered against his lips. Eli held her hips as he moved her faster.

"How do you not moan when we have sex?" She asked Eli.

Eli shrugged, "I can control it."

"It's not fair." She said as Eli moved her hips faster on top of him.

"Dammit." She said grinding harder as she ran her fingers through his hair. She bit her lip as she arched her back, moving much faster.

"I'm close babe, faster." Eli softly moaned.

She began to move up and down on top of him until she felt herself coming close, "Eli…" She let go as rode out her orgasm and Eli let go right after.

She collapsed on top of him and looked at him with his eyes closed.

"Eli…" He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"You okay?"

He nodded and pulled her up so he can pull out. She lied down next to him as they interlocked their legs and fell into a deep slumber.

**XXXX**

Eli and Clare were still sleeping after their night of pure bliss. They were heading back home today and Cece and Bullfrog were all ready. Cece gently knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. She opened it and saw they were still sleeping. She walked to the bed and saw their clothes were scattered all over the clothes.

"Gross." She muttered to herself. She shook Eli and he groaned and pulled Clare closer to him.

"Eli, wake up." She said shaking him more. His eyes opened and he stared at his mom, "What?"

"We're leaving."

"What time is it?"

"12."

"Why are we leaving so early?"

"Eli, just get up and it smells like sex in here, you guys are disgusting."

"Mom, just get out." Eli groaned.

She playfully rolled her eyes and walked out, closing the door behind herself.

"Babe, wake up." Eli said caressing her sides. Her eyes fluttered open, "Hmm?"

"We have to go."

"Now?"

Eli nodded and they got up and walked into the bathroom attached to the room they were sleeping in.

"I don't have any clothes."

"I'll give you some of my mom that I keep here." She nodded as they both got in the shower.

"Are you sore?" He asked.

"Just a little."

Eli nodded and began to wash her body with the washcloth. "I get so hard just looking at you." He whispered.

"Really?" She asked looking up at him. He nodded and pulled her closer to him by her waist. His length was rubbing against her center but he wouldn't push in.

"Eli…" She softly moaned in his ear.

"Does it feel good?" He whispered. She let out a whimper and Eli took it a yes. Eli held his length at hand and rubbed himself against her. She looked down in between them and grew more aroused at the sight. She held his length, looking down and tried to push it in her but he kept stopping her.

"Why do you keep stopping me?" She asked looking back up at him.

"Because if we start, we're gonna take too long."

"So you'll just rub yourself against me and get me hornier."

Eli smirked and began rubbing himself against her again. She bit her lip as Eli continued to externally please her.

"Eli, can we stop?"

He pulled back and they continued to wash themselves; they got up and walked back in the room. Eli looked through the drawers that he left clothes in whenever he needed them. He pulled out sweats for both of them, a dead hand shirt for him and a black v neck for her.

He gave the clothes to her and they both slipped their clothes on.

"Eli, look at the shirt!"

He turned to her and smirked. The v neck revealed her breasts considering it was so big on her and hung low.

"What about it?"

"I can't wear this, look at it." She said pointing to her chests.

"I think it's sexy."

She rolled her eyes, "Can you get me another shirt?"

"Wear it." He said walking over to her.

"No, and you everyone can see all the hickeys you left me."

"I don't see what's wrong with it."

"Let's just switch shirts."

"Fine." He said tugging off his shirt and giving it to her. She put it on and it fit normally and Eli slipped on his v neck.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded as Eli grabbed their bag of clothes from last night and walked downstairs.

"Guys ready?" Bullfrog asked. They nodded as they left the house, hopped in the car making their way back to Toronto.

**XXXXX**

"Eli, you're such an idiot." She commented as he walked on top of her back in attempt to give her a massage that would be effective.

"Stop talking." He said as he continued to walk on back as Clare lied on the carpeted floor in his living room.

"What are you guys doing?" Bullfrog asked.

"I'm giving her a massage."

"I'm surprised he didn't break your back, Clare."

"Me too." She commented.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to get your mom at the mall then we're going out."

"Okay." The couple both responded.

Bullfrog left the house as Eli continued to walk on her.

"Does it feel better?" He asked. She nodded as he sat down on the floor next to her.

Clare climbed on top of Eli's lap, her legs wrapped around her waist as she sat in black short shorts and a tank top.

"You look cute." She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, you fatass." He said.

"So what?" Clare lied down on the rug as her legs were still wrapped around Eli.

"I like this position."

"You idiot." She said hitting him. Eli laughed and got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Basketball court."

"Okay."

Eli went down and decided she would call her mom and sister considering she hadn't talked to them in about a week.

She dialed Darcy's number and she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Darcy, it's me."

"Hey Clare, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you? How was Thanksgiving?"

"It was good, we went to grandma's house and everyone was asking about you."

"Did mom tell them I moved out?"

"Yeah, they weren't so happy to hear it but they can't really do anything about it. How is your relationship?"

"It's good right now, we got in an argument yesterday but we made up."

"As in make up sex?"

"Darcy!" She squealed.

"So you did? You guys are gonna become addicted."'

"No we aren't, we don't even do it that much."

"Lies, you guys live together and share a room, that's not possible."

"Whatever."

"It's still so surreal to think my 17 year old sister is a sex addict."

"Darcy, I'm not."

"Okay Clare ,fine, fine."

"Put mom on. I want to talk to her."

"She's out on a date."

"Date?"

"Yeah, you remember Glen? When you always use to hang with Jake?"

"Mom's dating Jake's dad?"

"Yeah, it's disturbing but she seems happy so whatever."

"That's…weird but when she gets home, tell her I called."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too." Clare said hanging up and throwing her phone on the couch. She went downstairs and saw Eli playing shirtless in his basketball shorts.

She bit her lip as she watched him sweating as he continued to play. She walked in and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. He continued to play until he noticed her, "When did you get here?"

"A couple minutes ago."

"You creep." Eli said walking over to her.

He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Sorry I'm sweaty."

"It's okay, I like it." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"What were you doing upstairs?"

"I was talking to my sister."

"How is she?"

"She's good, she told me my mom started dating again."

"Really?" She nodded.

"My childhood friend's dad."

"Are you okay with it?"

Clare shrugged, "Darcy said she's happy so it's fine I guess."

Eli nodded and picked her up. "I love you." He said puckering his lips. She gave him a chaste kiss, "Your birthday is in four days."

"So it is."

"Do you want a party?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I just want to be with you."

"You're with me all the time, I wanna do something special for you."

"I don't wanna do anything."

"Eli, you're turning 19. We're not just gonna stay in the house."

"Why are we gonna celebrate that I'm getting old?"

"Please." She pouted. "I wanna do something for you."

"Fine, just no party. Please."

She nodded, "No party." She hopped down from him and began walking out of the court.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked.

"To plan something for your birthday." He playfully rolled his eyes as he continued to play basketball.

**Eli's birthday next **


	18. Chapter 18

**I JUST REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER SO YOU GET AN EARLY UPDATE BUT ITS ABOUT 2 PAGES SHORTER THAN MY USUAL BUT ENJOY. CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THECLIFFHANGERGIRL WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY, THANKS SO MUCH**

"Did he say what he wants to do?" Clare asked as she sat in the backyard on the phone with Adam.

"No, he never celebrates his birthday."

"I wanna do something for him. He just said he didn't want a party."

"I don't even know."

"We can do karoke, go to a club or a boat cruise at night just something Adam help me."

"I think we should do the boat cruise at night thing, it seems fun and just invite a few people like only his closest friends so it isn't a huge thing."

"This Saturday at 9 is that good?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, I'll let the guys know."

"Okay, I'm gonna make the reservations, thanks."

"No problem."

"And it's a surprise so don't tell him."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Clare went upstairs to get her laptop. She went online to find a place in South Carolina that did boat cruises. She found a number online and quickly called. She had the reservations settled and sighed back on the bed. The door opened and she saw Eli come in, all sweaty.

"Ew." She said.

"Wow, thanks." He said sarcastically.

Clare laughed, "I got your birthday thing ready."

"That was fast."

Clare nodded, "I know." Eli smirked and headed in to take a shower.

**XXXXX**

"Are you ready?" Clare asked as they walked to the boat and a path that led to the actual boat. It wasn't as big as a cruise ship but it a party sized boat. Lights lit up all over the boat since it was dark out. Clare was wearing a purple strapless dress, heels with her hair straightened. Eli had on his skinny jeans and a button down.

Eli nodded and Clare uncovered his eyes.

"SURPRISE!" He heard a crowd yell. He looked around and realized he was on a boat. He saw the crowd of his friends and turned to Clare, "Thank you."

"Do you like it?"

Eli nodded, "Wasn't expecting this, thank you so much." He said smashing his lips to hers. As their lips moved at an erratic pace, a voice interrupted them.

"NO PDA GUYS!" Adam called out. They pulled out and turned to him. They pulled back and everyone enjoying themselves.

While Clare was conversing with some of Eli's female friends, she turned to look at Eli. She saw him by himself standing at the back of the boat looking out at the water. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and Clare stood next to him, "Are you sure? You look sad."

"No I'm fine, I'm just thinking."

"Why aren't you talking to your friends? I feel like you're not enjoying it."

"I am Clare, I promise."

"Okay." She smiled giving him a chaste kiss before she began walking away but Eli tugged her back.

"I have to ask you something."

"Okay." She asked confused.

Eli swallowed the lump in his throat and got on one knee. Clare swallowed the lump in her throat and her eyes filled with confusion.

"Eli…"

Eli interrupted, "Clare, I know we're young but I've been wanting to ask you for so long. And it's weird I'm asking you on my birthday but I couldn't wait any longer. I love you so much, you are my everything and I don't wanna spend another moment not knowing you're forever mine. Clare, I am so in love with you and I want to be with you as long as I live, will you please marry me?" He asked taking out the ring.

She sucked in her bottom lip as she tried to prevent the tears and nodded.

Eli smiled and picked her up. He smashed his lips to hers and thrusted his tongue in her mouth. He gripped her waist as they began fighting for each other's tongues. Eli pulled back and gave her a simple kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said wiping her tears.

They heard cheering in the background and turned to the crowd. They both smiled and looked back at each other. Eli took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Clare's ring finger.

"I can't believe this." She said trying to wipe her tears that wouldn't seem to stop.

"Babe, don't cry." Eli said wiping her tears.

"I'm just so happy." Eli smiled and kissed her tears away.

"CUT THE CAKE." They heard Drew yell. Clare tugged at Eli's hand and brought him over as Jacob brought out the cake. Everyone began to sing and as the song came to an end, Adam added, "AND CONGRATS FOR THE NEW ENGAGMENT." Clare blushed as Eli smiled down at his soon to be wife.

Adam handed Eli the knife as he began to cut the cake. He cut pieces for all his guest as he got a piece for himself.

"You want too?" Eli asked Clare. She shook her head as they walked back to the side of the boat.

Eli held a spoon full of cake out to Clare. She ate the cake off the spoon and swallowed it. Eli continued to finish his cake and threw it out. He wrapped his arms around Clare from behind and kissed her neck.

"I can't wait to marry you." He whispered.

She smiled to herself and interlaced her fingers with his wrapped around his waist.

"Eli…" They turned their heads and saw Adam behind them.

"Drew and I gotta head out but Happy Birthday."

"Thanks man and thanks for helping Clare plan this." Eli said giving him a hug.

"No problem and Congrats to you guys." Clare smiled and gave Adam a hug.

"Oh and me and Drew put both our gifts for you in the same bag, you'll realize which is his."

"Alright." Eli laughed.

"See you later man."

"Okay, thanks again." He said wrapping his arms back around Clare.

**XXXXXXX**

"This is a lot of stuff." Clare said as they were unpacking his gifts."

"Where's Adam's bag?" Eli asked sitting on the floor.

"Here." She said giving it to him from the bed.

He looked in it and saw the newest comic book set and Dead Hand CD, "I wanted this so bad."

Clare smiled, "What the present from Drew, Adam was talking about?"

Eli rummaged through the bag and rolled his eyes as he pulled out color condoms, "This dude is an idiot."

Clare blushed as she looked at it. Eli read the card; Adam wrote him a long message while Drew simply wrote _Get it in (;_

Eli smirked to himself as he continued to look through the presents.

"Are you ready for my present?" Clare asked.

"I've been waiting for this all day."

Clare smiled as she handed him a big bag and an envelope. He took the object out and stared at it.

Eli flashed a smile, "This is has to be my most prized possession now." He said smiling at the pillow with Clare and Eli's face on it.

"There's more." She commented.

He pulled another thing out and read the title, "Sex Games" on the cover.

Eli laughed, "You're so cute."

He took out the card and tickets fell out. He picked them up and read it.

"Dead Hand concert tickets? Clare, you're amazing. Thank you."

She smiled, "You welcome."

Eli began to read the card,

_Eli_

_I don't know what to write without making this look like an essay or say something you already know but I love you so much. I love your wittiness, your sarcasm, your smarts, your ability to not care what people think of you, how much you care about me just everything about you and not to mention you look good (; I gave up at a 6 year vow for you and I don't regret it in the least bit. You are my everything and I honestly don't understand how I got so lucky, it doesn't make sense sometimes. I don't know what I did to deserve to be this happy, but I'm gonna stop questioning it. It's kind of surreal to think that if you never messaged me on Facerange; that I would still be home doing nothing. You changed my life so much and I can't express my love for you. Eli, you are my everything and I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU SO MUCH. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY. _

_LOVE , CLARE_

Eli looked up to her with tear filled eyes. He hopped on the bed and smashed his lips to hers. He moved his lips at a fast pace against hers expressing all his love for her. Clare gripped his neck to try to keep up with him. He finally pulled back and heavily breathed against her lips, "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too." She sucked on his lip and gave him a simple kiss. She got up to put all of his gifts away.

"I had such a good birthday, thanks to you." Eli said hopping in the bed.

"That was the goal."

Eli smirked, "I have another thing for you." Clare said.

"No, no you already did so much for me." She rolled her eyes and got up from the bed. She grabbed a bag and went in their bathroom. She changed into a satin black and pink, strapless, lacey corset top. She slipped on the black and pink lace panties with embedded designs.

She left the bag in the bathroom and walked out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed.

Eli looked at her and licked his lips.

"Do you like it?" Clare asked hovering on top of him.

Eli gripped her hips, "You're so damn beautiful." She ran her fingers through her straight hair.

"Do you want to make love to me?" She asked looking down at him.

"Well who am I to say no?" Eli smirked before rolling them over, him on top, as they fell into a night of utter bliss.

**IDEAS FOR NEXT CHP. MIGHT BE A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER, NOT SURE WHATS SO EVER SO LEAVE IDEAS.**


	19. Chapter 19

**LONGEST CHAPTER. OVER 10 PAGES AND MORE THAN 3,000 WORDS. CLARE IS SLIGHTLY OOC IN THE END SO YEAHH, I PREFER IF YOU DON'T REVIEW AND TELL ME SHE IS. CHAPTER DEDICATED TO ****MADAME DEGRASSI4587**** FOR SUCH A LONG AMAZING REVIEW AND ****THECLIFFHANGERGIRL ****AGAIN JUST BECAUSE I SMILED THE WHOLE WAY THROUGH AND YOU KNEW I WAS SMILING SO WHEN I FINISHED READING THE REVIEW I WAS LIKE :O BUT YEAHH ENJOY GUISE**

Eli groaned as he woke up. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked down at Clare sleeping next to him, no hiding her sex hair. He moved her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. Suddenly, her phone began to ring. She groaned and twisted on the bed at the sound of the noise. Eli quickly answered it so the noise wouldn't wake her up.

He slipped on his boxers, walked out of their room and sat on the floor, "Hello?"

"Hey Clare." Darcy spoke.

"This is Eli, she's sleep right now."

"Oh, um do you know when she's gonna wake up?"

"She wakes up pretty late, do you want me to tell her something for you?"

"I just wanted to know if you guys were coming down for Christmas? My mom really wants to see Clare."

"Clare really wanted to, I don't know yet but I'll tell her to call you back when she wakes up."

"Okay, and Happy Belated Birthday Eli."

"Thank you." And with that he hung up. He put her phone back on the nightstand and walked downstairs and saw his parents cuddled on the couch.

"How was that celebration of yours?" Bullfrog asked.

"It was amazing, Clare did good and I proposed."

"You're joking Eli." Cece said facing her son who was in the kitchen.

"Nope, I did last night and she said yeah."

"It's about time." Bullfrog added. Eli smirked and drank the OJ from the carton, put it back in the fridge and hopped on the couch his parents weren't on.

"Where's Clare?"

"Sleeping."

"All the moaning last night must have tired her out."

"Dad shut up. Do you think we can go up to her family's place for Christmas?"

"Uhm if you guys want to I think we can manage and maybe New Years we can spend with our family instead."

Eli nodded as the Goldsworthys' continued to watch Law and Order. Eli heard footsteps coming down the steps. He turned to them and saw Clare in pajama shorts and Eli's shirt with her hair all over the place.

"Good Afternoon." She said to her soon to be parents in law.

She went over to Eli and gave him a chaste kiss, sitting sideways in his lap.

"What time did you wake up?" She asked looking up at him.

"Like 20 minutes before you." She nodded and turned to the TV. Clare's hair kept getting in Eli's face. He took the hair tie that was on her wrist off. He pushed all her straight hair back and tied it into a bun.

"Is my sex hair bothering you?" She softly asked.

Eli smirked and gave her a kiss.

"Your sister called."

"Really? Why?"

"To see if we wanted to come down for Christmas. Your mom misses you."

"Did you tell her yes?"

"I told her maybe, I just wanted to tell you first." Clare nodded and cuddled into his chest as they continued to watch TV.

**XXXXX**

"Why are you doing your essay now? It's Winter Break."

" I wanna get it out the way before Christmas."

"Well I have a surprise for you."

"Oh god." She said looking up from her laptop. "What is it?"

"We're going to Rockefeller Center."

"As in New York?" Eli nodded.

"Are you serious? Eli, that's amazing." She said hopping off the bed and giving him a tight hug.

"When are we going?"

"Next week, we're gonna go there since it's only like 2 hours away by plane and then go to Toronto."

"You figured it all out didn't you?" She asked.

Eli smirked and leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss.

**XXXXXX**

"Are you excited?" Eli asked as the helicopter drove up in the snowy air. Clare had on black jeans, brown combat boots, a white big coat and a pink knitted hat with her curls coming out of it. Eli had on his jeans, black combat boots, a black jacket, a red scarf and a beanie.

"I am." She said leaning into his chest.

"Clare, does your parents know Eli proposed?" Cece asked from the other side of the helicopter.

"No, I was planning on telling them when we get there."

Cece nodded as the couples took a nap as they made their way to NYC.

**XXXX**

"New York is amazing." Clare gasped as they tried to catch a cab. The ground was covered with snow and there was more falling from the sky, with this city lights still shining in midday.

"I'm glad you like it." Eli wrapped his around her waist from behind as Bullfrog managed to get a cab. They grabbed their bags, threw them in the trunk and got in.

"What time are we going?"

"We can go when we put our stuff in the hotel." She nodded and captured Eli's lips in a kiss. She gripped his face and her lips moved erratically over his. Eli dove his tongue in her mouth as they made out the whole taxi ride just to Cece and Bullfrog's disturbance.

"Guys, you might wanna stop sucking face for a second so we can get out."

They both pulled away flushed, and got out of the car. They grabbed their suitcases from the back as they went to go check in at the hotel. After everything was settled and their bags were in their room, Eli told his parents him and Clare was going to go ice-skating.

They soon arrived at the rink and Clare was flabbergasted, "I can't believe you did this for me." She said as they stood online waiting for their ice skates.

"Just imagine our honeymoon." Clare smiled as they finally arrived in front and acquired their skates.

"Do you know how to skate?" Eli asked as they put on their skates.

"No, I'm counting on you for help." Eli smirked as he took their shoes and put it in the locker. He came back, held his hands out to Clare. She took his hands and stood up, almost losing her balance.

Eli helped her into the rink and she immediately held onto the edge.

"You want me to stay with you?"

She nodded in response. Eli faced her, now standing backwards as he held his arms out to Clare. She took his hands and he guided her through the rink.

"Do you think you can do it on your own?"

She shook her head. "Try it please." Eli begged.

"Okay wait, don't let go yet."

She tried to regain her balance and was able to skate for a bit by herself. She smiled to herself as Eli sped up to her and interlocked their hands.

"Told you it wasn't that hard."

"Only because I know how to roller skate, if I didn't know how to do that I would keep falling."

They went around the rink a few times until Clare felt her phone vibrating.

"Hold on Eli, my phone." He let go of her hand as Clare carefully skated to the side of the rink as Eli continued to skate around. She took her phone out, "Hello?"

"Hey Clare, its mom."

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Where are you guys?"

"We're in New York at Rockefeller Center."

"What are you guys doing in New York?"

"Eli wanted to take me here, don't worry. We're heading up to Toronto tomorrow so we won't miss Christmas."

"Okay and I have shocking news for you when you come."

"Should I be scared?"

Clare suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and saw it was Eli. She gave him a chaste kiss as he continued to stay with his arms wrapped around her.

"Just be prepared but have a fun time in New York."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye."

"Everything alright?" Eli asked.

"She just said there's shocking news she has to tell me tomorrow."

Eli's eyes widened, "About what?"

Clare simply shrugged her shoulders.

Eli gripped her waist, "You know, my lips are very cold."

"Okay…."Clare said considering she had nothing to do to fix it.

"I think I need your lips to warm them up." Clare smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smashed her lips to his and swiped her tongue in his mouth. Eli tightened his grip on her as they stood in the rink attacking each other's faces.

**XXXXXX**

Clare and Eli were in the living room of their hotel as they cuddled into each other's arms while sipping on hot chocolate. Clare had on pajama shorts and Eli's hoodie as they cuddled in the blanket, legs interlocked.

Eli rubbed his hands on her thigh as they watched the movie.

"Babe…"

She looked up him, "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just wondering what my mom is gonna say that's so shocking."

"Don't worry about it, we'll worry about it when we get down there."

She nodded and gave him a chaste kiss. She put her hot chocolate on the table and fell asleep on his chest.

**XXXXX**

"We're here. " Johnny said. Cece, Bullfrog, Clare and Eli hopped off the helicopter and retrieved their suitcases. It was colder in Toronto than it was in New York. They arrived a day before Christmas Eve. They hopped in a taxi, Clare gave them her old address and they drove off to her mom's house.

They finally arrived and Clare knocked on the door.

Darcy opened it and squealed. Clare smiled and hopped into Darcy's arms. At that level, Clare's butt was close to Eli's face. He licked his lips as he stared. Cece smacked his arm and he snapped out of his gaze. Darcy put Clare down and gave Eli a hug along with Cece and Bullfrog.

"Come in." They walked in and saw her mom and Glen watching a movie on the couch.

"Hey mom." Helen looked up and ran over to her daughter giving her a tight hug. She gave the Goldsworthys' a hug too.

"How was New York for you guys?"

"It was good, it was fun." Eli responded.

"Guys, I'll like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Glen." She said bringing Glen over. He shook everyone's hand and gave a hug to Clare.

"Are you living here now or something?" Clare asked.

"Yeah with Jake too."

"Way to inform me mom."

"I wanted to wait till you came."

"Well I'm gonna go say hi to Jake."

Clare left her bags downstairs and walked up and saw Clare in her room. Well not exactly her room, it had been transformed into a guy's room now.

"So you have my room huh?" Clare questioned.

Jake looked up from his computer, "Clare, hey." He said getting up and taking her in for a hug.

"How are you?" Clare asked.

"I'm good, not looking forward to the wedding but I'm good."

"What wedding?" Clare asked considering she hadn't told her mom neither Darcy about her and Eli's engagement so she was utterly confused."

"My dad and your mom."

Clare's eyes widened, "You're joking."

"They didn't tell you? I'm sorry." Jake apologized for spilling the beans.

"I can't believe this." Clare muttered to herself as she walked back downstairs and saw Helen preparing plates for everyone.

"So mom…when were you gonna tell me the news?"

"What?" Helen asked completely confused.

"You and Glen are getting married?"

"I'm assuming Jake told you, exciting right?"

"Exciting? Mom, what the hell is wrong with you?" Clare questioned.

"Watch your mouth and how can you not be excited?"

"It was enough that you had a divorce which goes against our religion but you're remarrying? Glen is so much younger than you."

"So what Clare? I'm happy, and you're talking about going out religion, you were the one who had premarital sex."

"With a guy I love, do you even love Glen? You guys have been dating for like a month, how are you getting married?"

"We're in love Clare."

"You know what; I don't care because I'm getting married too."

"What?" Helen asked with wide eyes.

Clare held up her hand to show her engagement ring. Helen looked at Eli who was sitting on the couch then back to her daughter, "This is some joke isn't it? Clare, you're 17."

"Turning 18. And we've been dating for so long. As least he didn't propose after a month of being together because only an idiotic couple can do such thing."

Eli quickly got up to stop Clare from saying something she'll regret, "Babe, stop." Eli said pushing her away.

"You're the slut who gave her virginity away." Helen spat.

Clare's jaw fell agape, "Fuck you." Everyone's eyes widened and mouths fell open. Eli quickly pulled Clare outside for her to calm down. She began pacing back and forth on the sidewalk.

"Clare, stop. Calm down." Eli said holding her forearms.

Her jaw was clenching as her eyes grew gloomy, "Clare, just calm down."

"Eli, did you not here what she said to me?"

"I did and she was out of line but Clare, we have to stay here for the next four days. Just stop."

She took in deep breaths trying to calm herself.

"Your mom is pissed."

"I don't really care right about now."

"Look at me." Eli said. She looked up at him waiting for him to talk.

"You have to apologize to your mom."

Clare immediately shook her head, "That's not happening."

"Please, for me."

"Eli, I love you but I'm not apologizing to her. She doesn't deserve one after she just called me a slut."

Eli gave her a chaste kiss, "Just don't say anything else to her when we get back in please."

Clare nodded in response. Eli interlocked their hands and rubbed the back of her hand as they walked back into the house.

They avoided eye contact with everyone and went up to her old room.

"Jake, can you get out for a bit?" Eli asked.

"Who are you?"

"Can you just please?"

Jake quickly sped out of the room and closed it behind him. They lied on the bed as Eli whispered soothing words in Clare's ear.

They soon heard a knock on the door, "Clare, its me."

She heard Darcy's voice, "What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Eli responded.

Darcy came in and closed the door behind her.

"Clare, mom is fuming."

"I don't care."

"Why aren't you happy for her?"

"If you came up here to lecture me then I don't wanna hear it."

"I'm not, I just…I'm happy for you and Eli by the way."

"Thank you." Clare weakly smiled.

"And I do agree Mom and Glen shouldn't be getting married but Clare, Mom is happy and we have to accept it."

"She can get married, no one's stopping her. I just don't approve of it but evidently no one cares about my opinion."

"I care." Clare heard a voice behind the door. The door was opened and she saw her mom standing there walking in.

"Get the hell out." Clare said.

Eli caressed her waist to calm her down.

"Clare, watch your mouth. I just want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you, you called me a slut."

"And I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Clare scoffed and cuddled back into Eli's chest.

"Eli, can I talk to my daughters alone?"

"Yeah sure." He said getting up.

"No." Clare tugged at his hand. "Stay."

"Babe, it's okay. I'm fine."

"I want you to stay with me."

"Eli, please just go downstairs. "Helen interjected. He sped out the room before Clare could protest. Clare angry leaned against the headboard as Darcy sat comfortably on the bed and Helen sat in the computer chair.

"Clare, I'm sorry for not telling you or running it by you but its happening and you have to accept it."

"I'm not stopping you, go ahead and get married to someone you don't love which is evidently going to lead to another divorce. I don't care."

"You need to watch your mouth."

Clare rolled her eyes and avoided eye contact with her mom.

"Can you get through to her Darc?" Helen questioned.

"Clare, look at me." She let out a huff and turned to her sister.

"You shouldn't be so mad. You got engaged and didn't tell anyone until you came. Mom got engaged and she didn't tell you because she wanted to surprise you. You both don't approve of each other's marriages but Clare, you're being stubborn about it."

"I don't care if she doesn't approve of me getting married; it's just the fact that she called me a slut and is acting as if my opinion doesn't matter." She then turned to her mom. "What about dad? Did you even tell him?"

"I don't need to tell him anything, we're not together."

"But he's my dad and I don't wanna call someone else stepdad. All I want is my dad." Clare began to tear.

Helen took Clare into a hug as she sobbed into her chest.

"Is that what this is about? You feel like I'm forgetting your dad?"

Clare nodded and continued to cry.

"Clare, I still love your dad but we're not together and we never will be again. He screwed us up and you can keep in contact with him but I'm not gonna stop living and trying to be happy because your dad decided to be an asshole."

Clare pulled back from her mother and wiped her tears, "You can get married."

Helen smiled, "Why the change of opinion?"

"I want you to be happy and I'm just letting my problems get in your way and I'm sorry."

"It's fine Clare, you can ask your dad to meet up with you if you really miss him that much."

Clare nodded and wiped her tears away, "I love you mom."

Helen smiled, "I love you too but the next time you said 'Eff you' to me, someone's getting hurt."

Clare laughed and gave her mom a hug.

"Yay, now let's go out to eat." Darcy cheered. They smiled and all headed downstairs.

Eli quickly sped to Clare, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We're going out to eat guys." Clare said to his parents.

As everyone was walking out, Clare stopped Glen, "I'm really sorry about the way I acted."

"It's okay, normal teenage reaction to their daughter getting married."

Clare weakly smiled, "It'll just take time to call you stepdad."

Glen nodded, "Take all the time you need."

Clare weakly smiled as they all hopped in Helen's car making their way to the restaurant to celebrate the family gathering.

**HOW WAS IT? REVIEW? DO YOU GUYS WANT A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER OR WHAT? LET ME KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND CRED TO THECLIFFHANGERGIRL, I USED ROCKEFELLER CENTER IDEA. CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE I LIVE IN NYC AND NEVER BEEN THERE. ANYWAY REVIEW LOVELYS**


	20. Chapter 20

**THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS**

**ENJOY**

Eli woke up early that day about 11am, him and Clare slept in the guest room, Bullfrog and Cece slept in the other guest room, Helen and Glen in their room and Jake in his own room, previously Clare's room.

He got up quietly and walked through the house and saw everyone was still sleep. He walked downstairs shirtless with his plaid pajamas pants and saw his dad making coffee.

"Hey dad, It's Christmas Eve."

"So I've noticed, you want coffee?"

"Sure." Eli responded. He sat at the island and waited for his dad. His dad gave him a mug and had his own.

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure what is it bud?"

Eli sat on the couch and Bullfrog sat next to him.

"What do you think about me marrying Clare?"

"I feel if you want to, you should."

"You don't think we're moving too fast?"

"Obviously you guys are still young and there's potential for easy divorce but I don't think that's the case for you guys."

"I love her, dad….alot. And it's kind of scary."

"I can tell you love her, it's crazy but why are you scared?"

"After Julia…..I just don't wanna lose her."

"Eli, you have to stop being paranoid…."

"Can you blame me?"

"I know Eli but you love her and you can't think something is going to happen to every girl you go out with just because of one unfortunate situation."

"It can happen Bullfrog…to anyone. Part of me doesn't want to marry her because I'm gonna be closer to her and it's gonna hurt worst if something happens."

"So you're actually questioning getting married?"

Eli held his head down and nodded.

"Eli, I don't care how many doubts you're having, you're gonna marry the girl because you guys love each other too much. I guarantee she's gonna be safe, with Clare that can't happen. For one Clare doesn't even ride a bike and you guys don't even argue."

Eli slightly laughed, "It doesn't have to happen in the same way, I'm just saying in general something can happen."

"I understand but you need to put the past behind you and focus on your fiancé, got it?"

Eli nodded his head, "Thanks."

"No problem, so how often do you guys have sex?"

"Why are you and mom always so interested in my sex life?"

"Because we are, how often?"

"I don't know, it varies."

"When was the last time?"

"In the hotel in New York."

"Really? We didn't hear moaning."

"Because I told Clare to not moan."

"Why?"

"Because I know it's hard for her and I wanted to tease her."

Bullfrog was interrupted when he heard footsteps coming down the steps. They both looked up and saw Clare coming downstairs. She switched glances between the two guys, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, it's okay." Eli quickly answered.

"I'll leave you guys." Bullfrog said winking at Eli before he went back upstairs.

"What was that about?" Clare questioned.

"Nothing, how did you sleep?"

"Good until I woke up and didn't see you next to me."

"Sorry, I woke up early and I talked to Bullfrog."

"About what?"

"Us."

"Us?" She questioned.

Eli nodded, "But don't worry about it; everything's fine now."

"Okay." She smiled before giving him a chaste kiss.

XXXXX

"What should I get her?" Eli asked Jake as they roamed the department store.

"Get her some lingerie." He pointed to the section. "It's beneficial for you too."

"She already has."

"So? The more, the better. C'mon." Jake said tugging on Eli's hand.

"What about this?" He said taking a lace bra and panty set down.

"What makes you think her breasts are that big?" He referred to the oversized bra.

"Have you seen your girl's breasts? They're huge."

Eli's eyes scrunched together, "You're checking out your step sister's rack?"

"Hey, we're not blood so it's okay."

"Just stop checking out my girl and I don't wanna get her lingerie, it's not enough." Eli said as he continued to walk in the department store.

"I think I should take her on a shopping spree, this is so hard."

"Then do that."

"But I still wanna be able to give her something on Christmas because I know she's gonna be expecting it."

"How about you get necklaces like you both have a missing piece to the necklace or something."

Eli smirked, "I knew you were useful for something."

Jake playfully glared as they made their way to the jewelry section.

**XXXXX**

"Eli!" Clare squealed jumping on Eli to get him to wake up.

He groaned and slammed the pillow on her face. She laughed and threw it on the floor.

"Wake up babe." She said hitting his chest.

"What?" He groaned.

"Merry Christmas!"

He groaned and tried to fall asleep again.

"Eli, wake up."

"Why?"

"Let's go open presents."

He groaned, pulled Clare down to him and kissed her. He got up and followed her down the steps and saw everyone in the living room, some eating breakfast.

"You couldn't wake us up?" Clare questioned.

They laughed, "Let's get to unwrapping." Darcy said.

Eli wand up getting Clare two pendant necklaces, one for him and her in the shape of a puzzle that read _'You're my missing piece'_ and he got decided to get her panties that said _'Eli's girl'_ on it just for the sake of hilarity. He told her they can go on a shopping spree whenever she wanted and he'll pay for everything.

For the next hour or so they were unwrapping gifts. Darcy and Helen even got gifts for Eli and his parents. As they all exchanged gifts, they were now watching a classic Christmas family movie, _Home Alone: Lost in New York._

"I can't believe we were just there." Clare said to Eli as they were cuddled on the love seat.

Eli kissed the top of her head. He tilted her chin up and smashed his lips to hers. Their lips moved against each other as Clare tried to keep up with the pace.

"Guys, GROSS!" Jake commented. They pulled back and looked at him.

"Hush, go somewhere." Clare commented before attacking each other's lips again.

"I mean you guys can simply go upstairs and avoid disgusting us." Bullfrog said.

"We'll stop, fine." Clare stuck her tongue out at them and continued to watch the movie.

"Let's go outside." Eli said looking down at her.

"Why?"

"The question is why not?" She laughed and they got up and went upstairs. They got ready, put on all their layers and went outside. They interlocked hands as they walked down the block.

"Why do you wanna walk in the cold?" She asked.

"I just wanted to spend time with you alone."

She nodded as they continued to walk and spark conversation. As they reached a corner of a block, Eli noticed a flower shop. He pulled Clare with him and purchased a dozen roses.

"Why are you getting flowers?" She questioned.

He paid for them and handed them to her.

"What are these for?"

"Because I love you." She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I love you too, thank you. I still can't believe I'm with you."

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that we started dating and lived in different countries. And now we're getting married, this is crazy."

Eli smirked, "We're just lucky I guess, do you wanna go to the park?"

Clare nodded as they began their journey north.

**XXXXX**

They were sitting on the swing right next to each other talking and sipping on their hot chocolates. They had stopped by The Dot on their way over.

"Babe…" Clare began.

Eli looked up to her waiting for her to begin.

"…..Do you really wanna marry me?"

"Of course, why are you asking that?"

"I-I heard you talking to your dad this morning."

"Clare, that was nothing."

"Eli, if you're having doubts about marrying me, maybe-"

"I'm not." He quickly interrupted. He took her arm and pulled her towards him and sat her in his lap.

"I love you and I wanna marry you."

"But you told him you didn't want to."

"I never said that."

"Yes you did, you said part of you doesn't wanna marry me."

"That's only because I love you so much and I'm scared of losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere Eli."

"But you can get hurt or something and I'm scared."

"Eli, you have to being so paranoid. I'm not going anywhere but if you seriously don't wanna marry me….."

"I do, it's final babe, I do. Please stop thinking I don't want to."

"Okay." She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Eli lifted her face up by her chin and smashed his lips to hers. Their lips moved slowly against each other. Clare brought her hand to Eli's cheek as she deepened the kiss with her tongue and Eli didn't hesitate to return it. Eli gripped her face to deepen the kiss even more until they were interrupted by her phone ringing. She licked her lips, took her phone out her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clare, what are you doing?" Helen asked.

"I'm in the park with Eli."

"Okay, someone's gonna show up there in like 5 minutes to see you so don't leave."

"Who is it?"

"You'll see, just wait.

"Uhm okay then."

"Bye."

Clare evidently confused stuffed her phone back in her pocket.

"What was that about?" Eli asked.

"My mom said someone's gonna come to see me here but she didn't tell me who."

"Do you have any idea?"

Clare shook her head and continued to rest her head on his shoulder as they waited.

They saw someone pulling up and Clare sat up from Eli's shoulder. She waited and saw a skinny, tall guy coming out of the car.

"Oh my god." She said.

"Who's that?" Eli asked.

Before Eli could get a response, Clare ran off to the guy. She hopped on him and gave him a tight hug. Eli walked over to them. He saw Clare was crying on the man's shoulder. "I missed you." She said between sobs.

"I missed you too."

He finally put her down and she wiped her tears, "Dad, this is my fiancé Eli, Eli, that's my dad Randall." She said with a weak smile.

"Nice to meet you." Eli said shaking his hand.

"You too. You're getting married Clare?"

She nodded, "Don't try to talk me out of it because it's not happening."

"I'm not, just asking."

"How are you here? Did mom plan this?"

Randall nodded, "She told me you were really upset that she found another guy and you wanted to see me."

"Yay, now we can spend Christmas together." She said tugging on her dad and Eli's hand.

"Uhm Clare…." Randall interrupted.

"Yes?" She asked turning around.

"I have to tell you something."

"Oh no, what is it?"

"I can't spend all day with you, I have …..I have a girlfriend to get back home to."

"Oh." Clare hung her head low. "Uhm…I guess, uhm…..." Clare began to tear again as Eli wiped them away.

"Why are you crying Clare?" Randall asked.

"It just hurts that you and mom are moving on without realizing what this is doing to me."

"I'm sorry Clare."

"Is it the same person you cheated on mom with?"

Randall shamefully nodded.

Clare shook her head and began to walk away.

"Clare, wait." Randall called out.

"No its fine, I get it, you don't have time for you real family, just go to your new girlfriend. Did you completely forget about us? The family you spend at least 17 years with. Do we mean nothing to you anymore?" Clare didn't even wait for a response as she pulled Eli with her as they walked back home and left Randall standing in the park.

**XXXXX**

They finally arrived back at the house. They walked in and was immediately approached by her mom.

"No smile on your face?" Helen questioned.

Clare shook her head, "Thank you for telling him, I missed him a lot but did you know he has a girlfriend too?"

Helen nodded, "I know that."

"Why is everyone moving on? I hate this."

"Where is he now?"

"I left so I don't know."

"Clare, do you know how long it took me to beg him and you just left."

"He can't even spend Christmas with his family because he has a girlfriend to go home to."

"Eli, can you please do something with her?" Helen asked considering she wasn't able to get the point across to her daughter.

He took her hand and they went out to the backyard and sat on the swing on the back porch.

Clare cuddled into Eli's side, "I'm not gonna talk to you, you can cry and complain; I just want you to feel better." Eli said.

"Can you believe this is all happening? This is supposed to be a fun trip and I find out my parents are dating other people."

"Clare, they moved on."

"I don't want them to, it's not fair. What about me and Darc? Don't we matter?"

"Of course you do, but they're not gonna stop being happy because you don't want them to date other people just like we're still getting married though your mom doesn't fully approve."

"I guess I just have to get used to it." She weakly smiled and Eli nodded, "Don't be sad, it's Christmas."

Clare weakly smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, "You're the only thing keeping me sane right now."

Eli laughed and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Their lips moved over each other until Cece called them in for dinner. They all sat at the dining room table as they ate and conversed. It was overall a good Christmas, though Clare received shocking news, it would just take some getting used. At least she had Eli to restore her sanity.

**Next chapter, they might go back home, I don't really know. IDEAS NEEDED AGAIN, REVIEW. THE FASTER YOU GUYS REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEAS, THE FASTER I UPDATE.**


	21. Chapter 21

**SEX WAS WANTED AGAIN SO IF YOU DON'T WANT IT JUST SKIP DOWN TO THE FIRST 'XXXXX' OR WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEWS WERE AMAZING SO SHOUTOUT TO MADAMEDEGRASSI4587, TEAMELIFOREVER, ELIFAN1217( don't worry Clare isn't gonna get pregnant), LILI480, THECLIFFHANGERGIRL, (I used your ideas in this story so cred to you), LIZZYLOVESMUSIK(smut you requested is in this, you welcome), ARIEL. C. RILMONN, AND RRASBI. THANKS FOR REVIEWING. **

**ENJOY**

Clare and Eli were making their way upstairs for bed after the family Christmas dinner. As Clare was changing out of her winter clothes and was about to put on her pajamas, Eli walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're so beautiful."

She smiled, looked up at him and gave him a chaste kiss. Before she could pull away, he gripped her face and deepened the kiss. She turned around towards him and slipped her tongue in his mouth. Eli ran his hands all over her body and brought it to the back of her bra. He unclasped it and threw it on the floor.

She pulled back and looked up at him with lustful eyes asking were they gonna have sex and he simply nodded capturing her lips back in a kiss. He picked her up and brought her to the bed. He tugged down her panties and threw them on the floor. Clare pulled Eli by his shirt closer to her to continue the kiss. She tugged at his shirt and threw it on the floor. They continued the kiss as their lips moved erratically over each other's until Clare began to tug at his pants. He pulled back and slipped them off along with his boxers.

He hovered over her and rubbed himself against her but didn't exactly push in yet. "You're gonna have to be quiet considering we have like 5 other people in this house with us."

She licked her lips and nodded, pulling him down to her. He captured her lips in another heated kiss as he pushed into her. She broke the kiss as her mouth fell open, "Eli…."

Eli brought his finger to his lip to signify she needed to be quiet as he continued to move inside of her. Clare felt herself growing wetter by the moment. She wrapped her legs around Eli's waist as her chest heaved up and down and she tugged at Eli's hair and she bit her lip to silence her moans.

Eli spontaneously hit her g spot, "Fuck!" She yelled loudly.

Eli's eyes widened and he stood still to make sure he didn't hear anyone waking up.

"That was close babe, you have to be quiet."

"Wait Eli, pull out please."

He questioned her as he pulled out of her. She told him to sit up with his legs out. She crawled on top, had her legs tugged under her as she lied down in between his legs.

"Damn, you're flexible."

Clare laughed and looked up at him, "Move please."

Eli gripped her hips as he moved her back and forth on his length. Clare gripped his ankles as he increased his pace. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she had one hand gripped on his ankle and the other tugged at her hair.

"Babe, cum for me please."

She met his thrust as she felt herself coming close.

"Clare, I'm gonna let go."

"Please Eli." She said softly.

Eli let go as he rode out his orgasm and Clare had yet to cum. He pulled out of her and she remained lying down. He spread her legs and latched his mouth onto her center. She tugged at his hair as he flicked his tongue fast inside of her.

"Dammit." She groaned as she sat up, looking down at him, pulling at his hair. She arched her back as Eli flicked his tongue faster and sucked on her center.

"Fuck, Eli!" She yelled as she let go inside his mouth. He swallowed it and smashed his lips to hers and pulled her on top of him. They soon pulled away from the sloppy kiss.

"Where did that position come from?" Eli asked out of breath as they curled in the blanket close to each other.

"From the book I brought you on your birthday." Eli smirked and pulled her closer, "Merry Christmas baby."

She smiled up at him and gave him a chaste kiss.

**XXXXX**

"Are you guys ready?" Cece asked as they all tugged their suitcases.

"Yeah." Eli and Clare responded. Clare decided to bring Gizmo home with her considering her mom didn't want to take care of her. She put her in her carrier and retrieved her suitcases.

"Bye guys." Clare said hugging her family. When she got to Jake and pulled him into a hug, he wouldn't let go.

"Um Jake, I have to go."

"Just a bit longer."

Eli glared at Jake telling him to get off his girl and he let her go, "I'll see you later."

"Bye guys." Clare smiled as her and the Goldsworthys made their way out of the house.

**XXXXXX**

They were back in S.C. Eli and Clare were on the boardwalk playing games for a couple of hours. Eli was trying to win Clare a teddy bear as he continued to play at one specific game.

He sighed as he lost again.

"Again please." He said handing the girl money who was around the same age.

"Eli, I don't need it. It's fine."

"I still want to get you one."

He finally made it and the girl asked him what teddy bear he wanted. He pointed to the gigantic pink one on the top. The girl got a ladder and climbed up to get it. It just so happened she happened to have short shorts on and Eli gazed at her butt.

Clare hit him on his arm, "What?"

"Stop looking at her."

"Sorry." He said as the girl came back down giving him the teddy bear.

As Eli was about to walk away, the girl pulled him back, "Are you Eli? I think you go to my school."

"Yeah I am, how do you know me?"

"I've heard about you."

"From who?"

"Just heard your name around and I've noticed you." She flirted.

"Really?" Eli rose his eyebrows.

She nodded and leaned down resting on her elbows as she revealed her cleavage to him. He looked down at her breasts, up to her and was having a hard time focusing on what she was saying.

Clare hit him again, "Why do you keep staring at her like that?" She asked slightly jealous.

"Sorry babe."

"Uhm I'm gonna go." He said to the girl.

"Wait, take my number. We can hang out sometime."

"Okay." He said taking her phone and punching in his number. Clare's mouth fell open that he was actually giving this slut his number right in front of her.

After he gave it to her, he said bye as they walked off.

"Here you go." Eli said giving her the teddy bear

"I don't want it." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not but evidently you were too busy flirting with that girl to notice." Eli immediately stopped her, "I wasn't flirting."

"I'm not stupid Eli and you gave her your number."

"As a friend."

"She was flirting with you, did you not see that?"

"No I didn't."

Clare questioned him with her eyes, "Are you kidding me? She so showed you her breasts and gave you her number."

"I-I….."

"Exactly, don't talk to me." Clare said walking of making her way back to the house by herself.

**XXXX**

Clare was now in the backyard on the swing as she talked on the phone with Darcy. Darcy was on Clare's side because if wasn't classified as flirting then it wasn't anything else. Clare was interrupted when she saw Eli coming out.

He sat next to her and didn't say anything.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

She sighed, "I'll call you later." She said to Darcy and hung up.

"I'm sorry." Eli said.

"Okay…." She whispered.

"Are we okay?"

"Sorry isn't gonna do anything. That girl still has your number and you were still staring at her like you liked her."

"I don't like her, I don't even know her."

"Then tell me you weren't staring at her breasts and her butt."

"I was but that's nothing."

"It is to me, Eli."

"I'm sorry babe, I only wanna be with you."

"Why did you take her number?"

"I didn't even know she was flirting, I seriously thought she wanted to be friends."

Clare scoffed, "That's a lie."

"Its not, I'm telling you the truth."

"Just please, don't look at other girl like that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I guess I'm overacting."

"You're not, I understand and just because I look doesn't mean anything, okay?"

Clare weakly smiled and nodded. Eli pulled Clare closer to him and tilted her head up, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said giving him a simple kiss.

"Do you wanna go on your shopping spree now?"

She smiled and nodded as they went upstairs to get dressed. They were only going to the mall so Clare dressed in Eli's sweats, his hoodie and her coat with some boots and her knit hat.

They arrived at the mall and Clare held Eli's hand as they roamed different stores.

As they were walking past a lingerie shop, Eli stopped her.

She turned around confused, "What happened?"

"You should buy some lingerie." He said gesturing to the store.

She blushed and shook her head, "I have like 3."

"Another can't hurt, please. I'm buying you all this stuff, just one thing for me please."

"Okay." She softly spoke as they walked into the store.

"Can I pick it out?" Eli asked and Clare hesitantly nodded. She patiently sat down and waited for him to come back with what he wanted her to buy.

He came back and she immediately blushed at the things he was holding which was about 5 corsets that were way too revealing.

"What about these?" Eli asked.

"I'd rather be naked than wear that."

Eli smirked, "I mean I can just choose one for you."

"The black and pink one." Eli put the rest back and gave it to her. The corset tied with ribbons in the back and there were embedded designs in the front. It was strapless and came with low cut boy shorts.

"You should try it on now. "Eli said raising his eyebrows.

"Only because you brought so much for me today."

Clare went inside the dressing room stripped of her layers and tried on the corset and boy shorts.

"Eli…" She called from inside.

"Yeah?"

"I have it on."

"Open the door."

She cracked it open and Eli squeezed himself inside.

"Wow." He said.

She smiled and ruffled with her hair, "Should I get it?"

"Hell yeah." He said pulling her closer to him. "I want you so bad right now." He whispered against her lips.

She ran her fingers through her hair flirtatiously as she looked up with lustful eyes. Eli gripped her face and captured her lips in a kiss. He thrusted his tongue in her mouth and she didn't hesitate in accepting it. He pulled her closer by her waist and began to grip her butt. As Eli was deepening the kiss, Clare pulled back, "I should get dressed." She said flustered.

"Okay." Eli said as he sat down. Clare tugged off the corset and boy shorts and put on her previous undergarments. She put on all her layers and was about to make her way out the dressing room until Eli pulled her back and leaned her back against the wall, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said looking up at him and gave him a chaste kiss. They walked out of the fitting room, paid for it and were on their way to more stores.

**XXXXXX**

Clare was playing on the floor with Gizmo in her and Eli's room while he was out with his friends. She was sitting in her bra and black shorts, white rimmed. They were short but since no one else was in the house, she didn't care.

"Mommy loves you." Clare said nuzzling Gizmo's nose.

"I love you baby. "She continued to say to Gizmo until he jumped out of her arms and ran around the room.

"Are you hungry?" Clare asked. Gizmo barked in response. She picked up her dog and brought her downstairs to the kitchen. As Clare was filling up Gizmo's bowl of food, Eli walked in the door.

"Hey baby." Clare said.

"Hey beautiful."

"How was your day?"

"It was fun, we went skiing and went to eat." He said as he went over to Clare, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"Can you get Gizmo for me?" She asked. Eli looked around the living room and saw her resting under the table. He picked her up, walked back over to Clare and put her down and she didn't waste time in chowing down her food.

Eli hopped on the couch and Clare straddled him, "Did you finish your essay? We go back in like a week."

"And I will do it on the last day."

"You slacker." Clare commented.

"But I get it done so hush." She smiled and gave him a simple kiss, "Can we go snowboarding before we go back?"

"Yeah, if you want."

"Yeah I do and I went through your drawer today."

"Okay….." Eli asked.

"I saw a thong in there. "Clare raised her eyebrows knowing it wasn't hers. "What's that about?"

Eli instantly turned red, "Jacob brought it for me for you and I just never gave it tosadz you cus I know you don't wear them."

"Why are you red?"

"You're making me feel awkward. Jeez Clare." He said playfully pushing her on the couch.

"Well you kept it, don't get embarrassed because I found it."

"Why were you even looking in my drawer."

"Cus I felt like it."

Eli playfully glared at her and gave her a kiss and got up, "Don't look in my drawer again, nosey."

"Wait baby, come here." Clare called from the couch.

"What happened?" Eli asked.

"Come pick me up."

"For what?"

"Just pick me up please." Eli walked back over to her and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around her waist.

"What did you want?" He asked looking up at her.

"What are we doing for New Years?"

"Spending it with my family, but that's at night, we can do something during the day."

"We don't have to, I was just asking."

"Okay."

**XXXXX**

Eli's family was on his way to their house. Clare and Eli were getting ready and it was New Year's Eve about 6'clock.

"Babe, can you zip up my dress?" Clare asked.

Eli walked to her and zipped up her strapless black dress with sparkles. She put on her black wedges and her hair was curly, but it grew so it was a little pass her shoulders. Eli was wearing dark jeans and a button down shirt.

"You look good." Clare complimented.

"Thank you, so do you." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a kiss. Their lips moved slowly against each other's as Eli gripped her waist. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and gripped his face until the door opened.

"Let's go guys, guests are coming in like 2 seconds." Clare pulled back from Eli and they made their way downstairs.

"Your ass looks so good in that dress." He whispered as they were making their way downstairs.

She looked up to him and playfully glared.

There soon was a knock on the door and Eli and Clare walked to the door to let the guests in, "Hey guys, you know my girlfriend Clare." Eli reintroduced.

More family and friends started to trail in as they all settled down. They played a couple of games, ate tons of food and had good conversation. It was about 11:50 and everyone went out on their massive front lawn. Some sitting on the porch, others standing on the sidewalk, some on the grass waiting for the clock to strike 12.

Clare was standing on the sidewalk and Eli had his arms wrapped around from behind. He softly kissed her neck, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said tightening his arm around her waist.

"When are we getting married?" She asked turning her head to look up to him.

"Maybe we can in the summer, just to get school out of the way first.

"You're going to college next year." She pouted.

"Why is that a bad thing?" He questioned.

"You're gonna be away from me."

"Only for a year, we went like 8 months without each other; I don't think a year will be that bad. Then you can come to college with me."

"But after being with you so long, I don't want you to go." She said looking down. Eli turned her around to look at him, "That's like 9 months away; we can think about that when the time comes."

They heard people behind them counting down, "5, 4,3,2,1…HAPPY NEW YEAR." They yelled.

"I think this is the moment when we kiss." Eli said. Clare giggled and hopped on him smashing her lips to his. Their lips moved erratically over each other's as Eli held her up gripping her waist. She tugged at his hair as he deepened the kiss. They played with each other's tongues and Clare soon pulled back flush, biting on his lip and giving him a chaste kiss.

"Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too, I love you beautiful."

"I love you too." She said giving him one more kiss, "Now let's go inside to celebrate."

**NEXT CHAPTER I MIGHT HAVE THEM GO SNOWBOARDING TOGETHER OR SOMETHING AND THEYRE GONNA GO BACK TO SCHOOL. FEEL FREE TO LEAVE IDEAS. REVIEW! **


	22. Chapter 22

**So I think it's weird all of you assumed he was gonna cheat but I didn't even think about that when I was writing the next chapter so you guys technically gave me an idea without even trying. And I updated sooner than usually because reviews were mindblowing.**

**Enjoy**

**Warning: Intense chapter I would say, Not sexual wise though. This isn't happy chapter**

Clare was out with Adam, hanging out around the neighborhood. They had been out for an hour but Clare told Eli she would be out later. Adam's mom called interrupting their time together so he had to go home. Clare was currently walking on her way home.

She unlocked the house and kicked off her shoes. She took off her coat, hung it on the coat rack and made her way upstairs. She saw Eli putting fancy clothes on, "Why are you getting so dressed up?" Clare questioned.

Eli jumped at the sound of her voice, "What are you doing here?" He asked with widened eyes.

"I live here." She giggled.

"No, I mean right now, you're supposed to be out with Adam."

"I know, he had to leave early, why are so fidgety?"

"I just wasn't expecting you."

"Well I'm here now." She smiled and suddenly the bell rang.

"I'll get it." Clare said.

"No, no don't. I got it."

She narrowed her eyes to him, knowing something was going on and went downstairs anyway. Eli walked after her, "Clare, I got the door. Go back upstairs please." He begged.

"Why?" She asked with her hand on the front door knob.

"Because…I just…" Eli couldn't finish not having an explanation. _He was about to get busted._

Clare ignored him and opened the door to reveal a skinny, pretty brunette.

"Oh hey."

"Hi, um why are you here?" Clare asked.

"I'm looking for Eli, he lives here right?"

"Eli, like Eli Goldsworthy?"

The girl nodded, "Did I get the address wrong or something?"

"What exactly are you here for?"

"He invited me over to….ya know…"

"I don't know." Clare interrupted. "Why are you here to see him?" Clare asked already feeling the tears forming.

"To have sex, duh." Clare's eyes widened and she turned around to Eli, "She's joking right?"

Eli swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at the girl over Clare's shoulder.

"So you were cheating on me?" Clare asked shocked at her own words.

"I am so sorry." He said extremely apologetic.

Clare clenched her jaw and slapped Eli in the face, "You lying bastard. We're done." Clare said slipping on her boots, coat and storming out of the house.

**XXXX**

Eli rubbed his cheek as he didn't believe this just happened.

"You have to go." Eli said.

"No more hook ups?" The girl pouted.

"Just stop, leave please." Eli said trying to close the door. She turned around and walked away.

Eli rubbed his forehead and hopped on the couch. Were they seriously done? Did she really end their engagement? Where in the world can she go?

Eli took out his phone and called Adam, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"What's up?"

"Is Clare there?"

"No, she went home."

"I know but she left again, she didn't go there?"

"Um no why?"

"I just…..I made a big mistake and we broke up."

"Broke up? You're kidding. Offically? What the hell did you do?"

"I was cheating on her but I messed up; and she just slapped me and left."

"If she comes, I'll let you know." He said wanting to lecture Eli later and make sure Clare was okay now.

"Alright."

**XXXXX**

Clare stuffed her numb hands in her warm pocket as she stepped foot on Adam's porch. She cried her whole way there and still wasn't out of the tears. She knocked on the door and was confronted by Drew.

"Hey, Is Adam here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs, are you okay?" Drew asked.

Clare ignored him and walked in the house up to Adam's room. She saw him on his laptop, "Hey." She softly spoke.

Adam immediately jumped up and took her in a hug as she bawled into her chest.

"It's okay." Adam said rubbing her back.

"He told you?" She asked looking up at him with red eyes.

Adam nodded, "I'm sorry."

"He's such an asshole." Clare said trying to wipe her tears to no avail. "Did he seriously expect us to get married if he's hooking up with someone else."

"I honestly don't know what to say because though he's my friend, he's evidently wrong but you guys aren't gonna get anywhere if you stay here."

"Oh, we're done. That's it."

"You can't be serious."

"Yes I am, first this thing with Jess, the random girl on the boardwalk and he was actually hooking up with someone and all those times he said he loved me; that was all fucking lies. I hate him." Clare cried.

"Clare, talk to him."

"Adam, I came here to get away from him; I don't want you forcing me to do this."

"Okay, do you wanna sleep? To cool off?" She nodded and crawled in his blanket.

"I hope you feel better, you can get some clothes out of the bottom drawer" Adam said hugging her and heading downstairs.

**XXXXX**

Adam let Eli into his house, "Where is she?"

"Upstairs but she's sleeping. Don't wake her up."

"We need to talk about this."

"Why the hell would you even cheat on her? How stupid can you be?" Adam asked.

"It was a mistake, dammit. I don't need a lecture."

"How long was it going on?"

"Only like a week."

"You guys were having sex?"

"Not that much, mostly just hooking up. It's not that bad."

"It is Eli, how the hell do you cheat on your fiancé?"

"I was drunk when I went out with Jacob one night and I kind of hooked up with her and we just didn't stop."

"I'm sorry but that was a dumbass move, do you know how much she loves you?"

"And I love her."

"Well you're not showing it. She doesn't you believe after you keep giving her reasons not to."

"I'm gonna wake her up, we need to talk."

"No, I'll get her. Wait here."

Adam walked upstairs to his room and saw his friend was still sleep. He gently shook her to wake her up.

"Clare…" She groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Come downstairs."

"Why?" She groaned.

"Just please." She got out of the bed and walked downstairs in her sweats and t shirt she got from Adam's dresser and followed Adam. Once she saw Eli, she began making her way back upstairs, "No, Clare. Stay." Adam said tugging on her arm.

"Get off Adam." He let go and Clare began to make her way upstairs.

"CLARE, PLEASE." Eli yelled. She ignored him and continued to walk back upstairs. Eli sighed and followed her upstairs and went in Adam's room and saw her lying back down. She turned to him and tried her best to ignore him.

Eli sat on the bed, "Let me talk to you."

"Get the hell away from me." She said getting up trying to get out the room.

"Stay please." Eli said pulling her hand.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Clare, please."

She ignored him and was about to walk out when Eli sped in front of her, closed and locked the door and stood in front of it.

"Move."

"Not until you listen to me."

"Move out of my way." She said hitting him.

Eli clenched his jaw, "Hit me all you want, I'm not moving. Just let me explain."

Clare sighed and looked elsewhere.

"I'm sorry."

"Too bad I don't give a fuck."

"That girl means nothing, I was drunk when we started it."

"But you were sober when you kept doing it."

"Because I'm a jackass, I know that."

"No, Eli. Stop trying; that's it. We are done. No explanation is gonna make me stay. I'm going back home."

"No you're not, Clare I'm sorry. I love you."

"Evidently not or you wouldn't have done this…again."

"Again?"

"Giving that girl your number then this. I'm tired of getting hurt and I'm done. I should have known this wasn't gonna work."

"Clare, I made a mistake, please."

"No, just stop. I'm done Eli. I hate you, go fuck yourself." She said pushing him from the door to get out. She headed straight downstairs.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Im fine, I'm going back home. Bye Adam." She said as she quickly made her way to the house and and was able to convince Eli's parents that she 'missed' her family which is why she wanted to head home. They were able to bring the helicopter around.

"Thanks so much guys for everything and taking me in." Clare appreciated.

"Why exactly are you leaving?" Cece asked.

"You can just ask Eli, but I'll see you guys around I guess, thank you again." She smiled before giving them hugs. She hopped into the helicopter, got comfortable and Johnny began the journey north.

Clare leaned against the window and tried to hold in her tears. She bawled and continued to wipe them with her gloves. She wasn't able to sleep on the helicopter because she cried the entire way home.

They soon arrived; she thanked Johnny, caught a cab and was on her way till her house. She wondered where she would sleep now considering Jake now had her room. Maybe since Darcy transformed one of the guest rooms into her room, they'll share it.

The cab driver finally let her out and she walked up to her porch and knocked. The door opened and revealed Jake behind it.

"Hey Clare, what are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter, is my mom here?"

"Yeah everyone is."

Clare walked in and walked upstairs to her mom's room.

"Hey mom."

"Clare." Her mom said with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh-broke up with Eli."

"Are you serious?"

Clare shamefully nodded, "So I'm back." She weakly smiled.

"Why did you guys break up?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay, hope you feel better."

Clare weakly smiled and walked to the guest room and opened the door, "Oh my god." She said disgusted that she saw her sister having sex. She immediately shut the door and tried to get the image out of her head.

The door opened and she looked up and saw the guy and made a disgusted face. He walked out and Darcy was standing in the doorway, "Sorry, you could have knocked."

"You could have had the covers over you and the door locked."

"Well sorry, why are you even back?"

"Eli and I broke up."

"Clare, I'm not that gullible." She looked at her sister, got up and put her stuff at the side of the room and tugged off her layers.

"Wait, you're serious."

"Yeah." Clare sniffled. "Turns out he really didn't love me."

"Why would you say that?"

"He cheated on me." Clare looked up to the light and wiped her bottom lid to prevent the tears.

"You're joking, was he like making out with another girl?"

"No, he was having sex with someone else." Clare said not believing her own words that her boyfriend would do such thing.

"Do you wanna go to sleep?"

Clare nodded and crawled under the bed cuddling with the covers.

"I love you Clare, feel better." She said as she began to walk out of the door.

"Thanks and I love you too." She weakly smiled at her sister as she cried herself to sleep.

**XXXXX**

"What do you think he did?" Bullfrog asked.

"I don't know, do you wanna ask him?"

"He seems messed up though, he's been in his room since he got home."

"Eli!" They loudly called.

"What?"

"Can you come down here?" They didn't hear a response and was assuming he was coming down.

They heard him groan and his footsteps walking down the stairs. "What?" He questioned. There was no doubt he was crying considering his eyes were bloodshot red.

"Why did Clare leave?"

"Do we really have to talk about this?"

"We're not asking for a whole explanation, just why."

"I cheated on her."

"Eli, what the hell is wrong with you?" Eli was stunned because he never heard his dad's voice so serious.

"I fucked up I know, I don't need a lecture." Eli compressed his jaw to prevent the tears from falling.

"Why didn't you go after her?"

"What am I supposed to do? She won't even listen to me, talk to me. If I get near her, she'll slap me."

"What idiot cheats on their fiancé?"

"You're not helping." Eli responded annoyed walking back upstairs to his room.

**XXXX**

It had been about a week and a half since Clare left Eli and to say he was miserable was an underestimate. He was beyond regretful for his actions. He skipped the entire week of school not caring if he failed senior year. He stayed in his bed the entire week with the exception of coming down once to take a box of pizza up with him walking interacting with his parents. They have never seen their soon so down in the dumps and they were beyond worried.

Eli got up from his bed to go to the bathroom and heard his phone ringing, praying it was Clare. He quickly finished, washed his hands and ran over to it and saw it was Ms. Edwards. He scrunched his eyebrows together and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Eli, its Ms. Edwards."

"Hi, is everything okay?"

"No, actually."

"What's wrong?" Eli asked terrified.

"Clare got into an accident."

Eli's mouth grew dry and his brain was handling so many different thoughts and too many to process.

"Eli…are you okay?...Are you still there?"

He cleared his throat as he already let the tears fall down his face. This couldn't have happened….not again, "What happened exactly?"

"Um don't take blame for what I'm gonna say."

"Uh...okay?"

"She...she kind of took the alcohol out of the cabinet and chugged the entire thing."

"Why the hell would she do that?"

"She was upset over the breakup but she took my car and…..yeah."

"Oh my god, did she…did she die?" Eli asked as his he began to bawl over the phone.

"I don't know, she hasn't woke up and she's in the hospital. I'm really worried and wanted you to know."

Eli couldn't even respond because he was crying so much.

"Eli, I'm gonna go but it would help if she wakes up and sees you here. Please do this for her." Helen hung up and Eli threw his phone across the room.

"I can't believe this." He yelled as he punched the wall. He began to pack his suitcase aggressively as his tears blinded his vision. He tried to wipe them to no avail and soon packed suitcase, not counting his stuff, just wanting to get up to Clare to make sure she was okay. He grabbed a coat, put on boots and ran downstairs.

"Eli, where are you going?" Cece asked.

"To Clare, she might die." He cried as he messily and angrily ran his suitcase through the house to the front door.

"Eli, you can't leave. The roads are stopped up, where are you gonna go?" Cece questioned.

"Johnny, call Johnny. Mom please, this can't be happening." Eli muttered the last part by himself.

"You're not going by yourself."

"Then come with me please, I have to get there. MOM, PLEASE." Eli begged.

"Bullfrog, call Johnny to meet us in the lot and tell him we need to get to Toronto but we'll take a bit long since the roads are blocked up with the snow."

"Okay." Bullfrog said as he quickly called Johnny on speed dial.

**XXXXXX**

They were already on the helicopter as Eli cried and mumbled to himself. His anxiety was revealing by the minute and couldn't help it. Cece sat next to him truly terrified for her son.

**Next chapter, yeah hospital scene…..REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23

**FLAWLESS REVIEWS WERE FLAWLESS. I GOT SO MANY, MY READERS ARE AMAZING AND PEOPLE ON TUMBLR WERE TELLLING ME THEY LOVED MY STORY. I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH. I don't really know how I feel about this chapter but I hope you like anyway**

They finally arrived in Toronto; taking longer than usual because of the excessive amount of snow there than South Carolina.

They hopped out of the plane and the roads were beyond a mess. They had to walk to the hospital but it didn't stop Eli. He was speeding through the snowstorm as Cece was trying to catch up with his fast pace.

About 45 minutes, of endless fighting with the snow and walking, they arrived. They sped to the front desk, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Clare Edwards."

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"What's your name? The mom has given me specific people to let in and if you aren't on the list, you can't see her."

"Elijah."

"Goldsworthy?"

He nodded in response.

"Room 320." Eli sped to the elevator with his mom. As the elevator was going up, Eli was shaking.

"Eli, stop worrying. She'll be fine."

"How do you know that? You don't! This can't be happening again."

The elevator finally arrived at the floor and it opened. Eli read the numbers on the room trying to find her room.

"320….320..." He mumbled to himself as he rushed down the hall. He found it, took a deep breath and walked in. He saw Clare lying in the bed, sleep, injuries all over. She had cuts and bruises on her face and neck and a cast on her arm.

His lips quivered as he began to cry. He looked over to her mom then to Darcy, "Did she wake up at all?"

Helen shook her head as a tear fell down her face, "She's breathing but she hasn't woke up."

Eli sat down on the chair at the side of Clare's bed as Cece sat down next to him. Eli stared at her and silently cried. He held her lifeless hand as he kissed it and continued to wail his eyes out.

"When did she actually get in the accident?" Eli asked chocking on his tears.

"Two nights ago."

"What did the doctors say?"

"They don't know much now except she's breathing now but considering she hasn't waken up yet, they don't know."

Eli shook his head, "Why does this always happen to me?" Eli asked looking up at his mom.

"I'm sorry baby boy, we just have to hope she's gonna be okay."

"This is all my fault….again." Eli said shamefully.

"You did nothing wrong."

"I was the reason this all happened."

Cece has no response as she simply rubbed Eli's back as he cried in his palm and the other hand squeezing Clare's.

**XXXXXX**

It was about 1:45 am, Cece, Darcy and Helen has left and said they would be back by morning but Eli wouldn't leave. He threw a tantrum and wouldn't leave no matter how many people tried to get him out. They finally settled for him staying if he didn't try to wake her up.

Eli saw her twisting in the bed and immediately felt his heart beat speeding up. He looked at her as she wiped her tired eyes and sat up. It was hard for her to sit up but she managed. She felt someone holding her hand and looked down at her hand and up to him. She immediately pulled away and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, I'm in pain. Why are you here?" She asked with a slightly hoarse voice.

"Your mom told me what happened, I was terrified."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I love you Clare." She scoffed and lied back down in the bed.

"I thought you died…."Eli said.

Clare took a while before she responded, "Can you go?"

"Why?"

"I don't want you here."

"I flew all the way here for you to make sure you're okay." 

"And I appreciate it but I don't want to talk to you now."

"Then when?"

"Just wait till I come home. Can you just leave?"

"Okay." Eli softly spoke. "I hope you feel better. I love you." He said leaning into give a kiss on her cheek but she moved away. Eli sighed as he walked out of her room.

**XXXXX 2 weeks later**

Clare was coming home today. She had stayed in the hospital for two weeks and was beyond exhausted from staying in the bed the whole time. They said she would be okay but would just have to avoid walking too much, sports and taking gym class for at least another two weeks.

Her mom came to pick her up and it was silent on their way back.

"Why did you tell Eli?"

"He deserved to know."

"No he didn't, we're not together anymore."

"He still cares, Clare."

"Don't believe him, it's all lies."

Helen sighed and stayed shut as they continued their ride home.

They finally arrived at the house and they went inside. Clare saw Glen, Jake, Darcy on the couch as well as Cece and Eli.

"Are you okay?" Darcy sped to Clare.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"If you need anything, just let us know." Glen said.

"Thank you." She smiled and went upstairs ignoring Eli's presence.

"She doesn't even want to talk." Eli said to his mom.

"Eli, you can't expect her to come to you after what you did. You need to go to her."

Eli sighed and got up and walked upstairs. He arrived upstairs and heard the shower going. He went in the room her and Darcy shared and sat on her bed, patiently and nervously waiting for her.

About 15 minutes later, he heard the faucet being turned and the water being shut off. His breathing started to pick up as he waited for her to come out. He saw her come out with the towel wrapped around her and couldn't help but want to attack her.

"Get out." She said calmly.

"Can we talk?"

"Can I get dressed?" She spat back. Eli got up and waited outside her door and she closed it. Clare quickly changed into her hoodie and black leggings and opened the door. She sat down on her bed as Eli came in.

"Will you let me explain?"

"You can explain all you want; it's not going to do anything."

"So this is really the end of us?"

"Yes, I don't know why you're so shocked; you knew what you were doing when you were doing it. I still don't understand how you were expecting to marry me."

"I was gonna end it before we did."

"And that makes it better? What did I do to deserve that?" Clare asked as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Eli looked down shamefully, "I'm sorry."

"I don't care if you're sorry, what makes you want to hurt me that much?"

"I don't know, I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Then what'd you expect would happen after I found out?"

"I didn't think you would."

"So of course that makes it okay." Clare said sarcastically.

"Clare, I am so sorry. Please."

"Can you just leave?"

"I'm not leaving until we get back together."

"Well you're wasting your time because it isn't gonna happen."

"I know what I did was wrong but I thought you loved me."

"And I thought you loved me but you cheated on me. You had sex with someone else. You're a fucking liar and we're not getting back together."

"You're blowing this out of proportion."

"Oh am I now? Just go back home."

"I miss you Clare, I'm in love with you and I still want to marry you."

"Then why the hell would you fuck someone else?" She yelled.

"I…..I don't know. It was stupid and I regret it."

"Well you deserve every sense of regret you feel. I didn't even dare look at another guy when I was with you because I was so blinded and in love with you"

"I'm sorry and I'm already living like hell. Isn't that enough?"

"I don't think you realize how much you hurt me. Do you know why I was in the hospital?"

Eli nodded in response.

"The breakup was the reason for that. You caused me to want to kill myself and you expect me to forgive you?"

"Why in the world would you try to kill yourself?"

"Because I'm tired of going through hell all the time and it would be better if I just was done with it all."

"Do you know badly I would be hurting? After losing Julia too?"

"I don't care if you were hurting. I don't care about you anymore. We are done, that's it. You have no more chances now that we talked, can you leave?"

"Why are you being so a bitch?"

Clare scrunched her eyebrows together, "You asshole, get out." She pushed him away. "I gave you my virginity because I was so in love with you and you clearly didn't give a fuck." She took the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at him, "I hate you." She slammed the door shut and leaned against it, weeping silently to herself.

**XXXXX**

"How are you feeling? Like in terms of Eli?" Alli asked as she sipped her coffee as they sat in the booth of The Dot.

"Of course I miss him but that's it for us, I guess. Evidently we're not meant to be."

Alli nodded, "Are you still in love with him?

"Unfortunately, I just I love him so much. I even gave him my virginity like did that mean nothing? And he goes around having sex with another girl?"

"He doesn't deserve you. It's weird though because it's so unexpected."

"Like I just wish someone would pinch me and I just realize it's a terrible nightmare."

"I know this is off topic, but Is Gizmo still down there?"

"Yeah I asked Cece to take care of her for me and they're gonna come back down to give me all my stuff."

"So this is serious?"

"I guess so."

"Have you guys talked since the night at your house?"

Clare shook her head, "He keeps calling me, Darcy and even my mom but I don't wanna keep hearing his excuses. I just know I'm never gonna find another guy again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because first it's gonna take me forever to trust someone again like that and as much as I try, I will always compare things to me and Eli's relationship."

"Well you have to get over it and you're not gonna be able to find someone else."

"I know." Clare responded sadly. "I really wish he didn't do this, I just want to be with him."

"You're not thinking about forgiving him?"

"No, but I just miss him."

"Clare, he slept with another girl. For a week while he was still having sex with you. "

"I know and I hate him for that but we've been together for so long and haven't spent a day away from each other. It's just so hard."

"But you'll get used to it."

Clare nodded as they finished their coffees and walked out of the local hangout.

**XXXX**

Clare was lying in bed about to go sleep after just knocking out a 10 page essay for history. She was beyond exhausted and it felt too good to lie in her cold bed. Her phone interrupted her relaxation. She looked at it and it was Eli nonetheless.

She had over 50 missed calls from him she always seemed to ignore but evidently he wasn't taking a hint. She picked up the phone, "After calling me over 50 times and I don't answer, don't you realize I don't wanna talk to you?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, I'm so miserable without you."

"You should have thought about that before this all happened and then you have the nerve to call me a bitch Eli, it just doesn't stop."

"Babe, I love you so much and I can't stand being away from you. I realize I'm wrong and I apologize. It will never happen again, I won't even look at another girl I promise."

"Eli, I miss you too and I love you but I can't trust you anymore."

"How can I make you trust me again? I haven't been to school in like a month. I'm a mess without you Clare."

She didn't want to be the reason he failed senior year. Just because he deserved all the regret he was feeling, he didn't deserve to get left behind.

"Eli, you have to go to school."

"No I don't, I don't care anymore. Just tell me what I can do to get you to trust me again?"

"You can try all you want Eli, I can't do it anymore."

"We're both screwed up. Clare, I'm begging you." Clare heard him sniffing on the other line and knew he was crying. She didn't say anything as her mind was trying to process so many thoughts.

"Clare…say something, please."

"I don't know what to say Eli, I can't forgive you."

She heard him sigh on the other line and there was a pause. "Okay, I guess I'll stop trying. I still love you though and I hope you can forgive me eventually."

"Bye Eli." She hung up and groaned to herself out of frustration and exhaustion.

**XXXXX**

Clare was in the cafeteria eating lunch with Alli. She had on a black hoodie, leggings and her boots. It had been about 2 weeks since she last spoke to Eli and she was getting better.

"Are you serious?" Clare asked her mouth gaping.

"Yeah, they were just making out in the back of the class and didn't even notice everyone looking at them."

"That's so awkward."

"Tell me about it." They continued to eat their lunch until Alli took in the sight of someone behind Clare, "Oh god."

"What?" Clare asked and followed the direction of Alli's eyes. She looked up and her eyes widened at Eli in front of her, "How….Why are you here?"

"I miss you."

"Eli, you can't keep coming down here. Seeing me all the time isn't gonna help you get over me and it's not gonna help me either."

"I don't want to get over you."

"You need help Eli." Clare said getting up from her seat with Alli to walk of the caf.

"CLARE, I FUCKING LOVE YOU." He yelled making everyone in the caf turn their direction towards him.

She tried to ignore him and kept walking but he kept talking, "You mean everything to me and I am sorry for what I did. Baby, I love you and I need you back."

People 'awwwed' as Clare stared at him from afar. She walked out of the caf, trying her best to avoid him and not get sucked into his trap. She went to go sit against her locker, ate by herself and told Alli she wanted to be alone.

She heard footsteps coming her way and it was Eli, once again.

"You're really annoying me with how much you're trying." She said getting up to leave.

"Stop, please." Eli sped to her and leaned her back against the locker and gripping her wrists.

"Please tell me why we can't get back together. You said it yourself, you still love me and I obviously I still love you. You know how sorry I am, what more do I need to do?"

"I need you to stop trying." She said looking down.

He tilted her face up by her chin "Yes or no? Do you miss me?"

"Eli….I"

"Yes or no?"

"…Yes."

"Exactly, so be with me again."

"No, I can't trust you. I told you this."

"You keep saying that but you're not telling me how I can get you to trust me again."

"Because I don't want you to try anymore. I don't wanna get hurt again."

"And I'm not gonna hurt you." He defended. "I'm hurting more than you so I would never put you through this again."

"I forgive you, I appreciate you trying so hard but we're not getting back together."

"I'm not gonna give up."

"Keep trying if you must." Clare let out a sigh as she made her way to her next class at the sound of the bell.

**IDEAS POR FAVOR! MIGHT UPDATE TOMORROW NIGHT OR SUNDAY IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS OR IDEAS. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME YET. I KNOW YOU GUYS PROBABLY MISS THE ROMANTIC STUFF BUT JUST IMAGINE THE MINDBLOWING KISS THEY'LL HAVE WHEN/IF THEY GET BACK TOGETHER. REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't even know what to say. I'm nervous about your reactions for this like terrified.**

**Prepare yourselves I guess…..**

Eli managed to stay in Toronto no matter how long he had to compromise with his parents told them he would only come back if he got Clare back.

He was waiting on her porch after he gently knocked. He heard footsteps coming down the steps and the door swung open.

"Um hi."

"Hey."

"Why are you still up here? You didn't go back home?"

Eli shook his head, "What are you doing now?"

"Um nothing, watching a movie with Darcy."

"Do you want to hang out? Go to the movies?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Clare please, I'm trying."

Clare let out a sigh, "Okay just come and wait, I have to get ready." She let him in and he sat on the couch.

"I'll be right back." He nodded as Clare sped upstairs. She didn't know why she was doing it, she felt as if she was leading him on but she can at least go see a movie with him, at least as friends.

She finished getting ready in about a half hour and was ready to go. She headed downstairs and Eli got up and took in her look. He didn't know if he should compliment her but wanted to say what was on his mind, "You look really pretty."

"Thank you." She forced a smile. She really hoped this whole time he wouldn't try to win her back and they can just hang out, that's it.

Eli caught a cab for them and they hopped in. Not too long, they arrived at the theater and stood on the line for tickets.

"What movie do you want to see?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"What about The End of the Affair?"

"Doesn't that have a sex scene?" She blushed.

"We don't have to see it."

"No, if it's good I mean I don't mind."

"Okay." Eli ordered two tickets for the movie. They stood on the concession line.

"What do you want?"

"I'll pay for it, it's okay."

"No Clare, I want to. Please tell me what you want."

"Just a small popcorn."

"No drink?"

She shook her head in response.

Clare claimed her popcorn and Eli claimed his hot dog and drink. They found their theater and settled down close to the back in the corner.

The movie soon started and they both chowed down on their food not really making any direct interaction. Eli looked at Clare and saw her hand lied on her lap and he was so tempted and it couldn't hurt to try.

He held his breath as he nonchalantly interlocked their hands. Clare looked up at him and tried to pull away.

"Please Clare." He whispered in her ear.

"Eli, no." She said pulling her hand away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She said awkwardly and continued to watch the movie. The sex scene was getting intense and she awkwardly looked up at Eli. He looked down at her and saw her blushing.

"Since when does sex bother you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Since I'm watching a sex scene with my ex."

Eli cringed at the world '_ex'_ but tried his best to keep his composure. He wanted to start off as friends first, see where it goes but every time he think it was going good she would always give him a reason to believe otherwise.

"You know how you said you wanted to go snowboarding?"

"Um yeah."

"Do you wanna go after this?"

"Okay." They continued to watch the movie in silence and it soon came to an end. They walked out of the theater and the brightness hit them.

"Damn." Eli squinted.

Clare laughed at him, "It isn't that bad."

He smirked, "Do you know where we can go snowboarding here? I mean I don't know this area."

"Yeah, let's just get a cab and I'll tell the driver."

They caught a cab and hopped in and told them to take them to their nearest snowboarding lodge. They arrived, claimed snowboards and got on the chairlifts. They reached the top and hopped out of the seats.

"Do you know how to snowboard?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, I mean I live in Toronto, do you?"

"Not really."

She smirked, "You could have told me, you could have done skiing, it's easier."

"No, I wanna try it."

"I'll go down first and then you come okay."

Eli nodded and Clare positioned herself on the snowboard locking it in. She raised her eyebrows at Eli as she slid down the hill. Eli watched her snowboard down the huge hill, and she was awfully skilled at it. People got in her way but she was able to curve, she reached the bottom of the hill and stopped.

"Come on." Clare called from the bottom.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be." Eli positioned himself on the snowboard like he saw Clare previously do. He took in a breath and slid down.

"Oh my god….Oh my god….Oh my god." Eli muttered as he went down. How the hell was he gonna stop? He wasn't skilled with this. He was reaching the bottom, "ELI, STOP." Clare yelled. He reached the bottom and fell.

"Oh my god." Clare ran to him and leaned down, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, so much for impressing you."

Clare weakly smiled and detached his feet from the snowboard. She held out her arms and picked him up and they were face to face. They gazed at each other until Clare snapped out of it, "Okay um, do you want the skiis or you want to try it again?"

"I'll just do it again."

They went back up on the chair lifts and were at it again. They spent about two hours there before they were absolutely numb.

They stood online in the café that was a part of the snowboarding/skiing resort.

"You still like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?"

She smiled and nodded as she blew in her hand trying to get warm. Eli retrieved two cups of hot chocolate and the sat down in the back of the café.

"I had a lot of fun today though I fell on my ass like 20 times."

Clare smiled, "I did too."

Again, everything went back to them and that all he could think about. If they were still together, he would be able to warm up those cold, pink lips of hers.

"Clare…" He softly spoke.

"Yeah?" She asked looking up with her big blue curious eyes.

"I miss you." She sighed and looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Why can't we hang out just as friends?"

"Because I love you too much to do that."

"Well then I guess we can't talk."

"What?" He asked terrified.

"I don't want to be with you, I'd rather be friends and you don't wanna be friends so…."

"We can't try to get back together?"

Clare looked elsewhere beyond frustrated and didn't know how this conversation turned for the worst.

"Clare, I realized my mistake and I would never hurt you again, I promise."

"Eli, it's hard for me enough trusting people and the fact that I trusted you the most out of anyone and you just threw that away."

"And I apologize Clare, I would do anything to make you trust me again."

"I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Why did you? I don't understand. Is it me? Was I not good in bed?"

"No you're amazing, it's not you."

"Then why would you do that?"

"She threw herself at me and I couldn't stop it."

"But you didn't think about your fiancé waiting at home for you."

Eli shamefully looked at her, "I'm a dumbass I know." Clare nodded in agreement.

"Then what can I do? To prove it to you that I wouldn't do that again."

"I just need time."

Eli nodded, "Okay, can we still hang out though?"

"You have to go back Eli, you're gonna fail your last year."

"I don't really care."

"Eli seriously, you don't want to repeat it and think about it. Jacob, Drew, Adam, everyone is gonna graduate and you're just gonna be watching."

"It'll all be worth if I get you back."

"You're such a mess Eli."

He shrugged, "Nothing new."

"Can you take me home?"

"Sure." They threw out their cups and decided to walk home. They wanted to talk, get all unsaid things out and it was surprisingly relieving. Clare confessed she was still in love with him but couldn't trust him and it would probably take him forever to earn her trust back but he agreed he wouldn't give up no matter how long it took.

"I'll see you later." Clare said.

Eli nodded, "Thank you for today and the talk and it helped a lot."

Clare nodded, "Me too." She smiled and unlocked the door saying goodnight to Eli as she made her way upstairs.

"You're back jeez what took so long to watch a movie? Did you make out like half of it?" Darcy asked.

"No we went to the movies and snowboarding and there was no kissing whatsoever."

"Not even a good night kiss?"

Clare shook her head, "I'm not ready for that and I won't be for a while."

"Clare, I honestly don't know what's stopping you. You love him and he loves you."

"And he cheated on me and I can't trust him."

"Well I hope you guys get back together."

"Well thanks I guess."

**XXXXXX A month later**

Clare and Eli were on good terms. He still didn't go back to school and was more than likely to fail senior year. They hung out often and were doing good as just friends. Eli would flirt every now and then but Clare told him to tone it down and she still wasn't ready. Eli didn't know how much longer he could go because it was beyond torture being with her _just as friends_.

Winter was ending and Spring was falling in at this point so coats and winter boats were being thrown in closets. Eli and Clare were meeting up just to go the park and so she can walk Gizmo. About a month ago, Cece came up to Toronto and gave her back more than half of her things and brought Gizmo back.

She heard the doorbell rang and finished getting ready. She was wearing her acid wash jeans, tank top and a cardigan with her flats. She tied her hair up, picked up Gizmo and sped downstairs.

"Hey." She greeted Eli.

"Hey." He said holding up a bouquet of mixed color flowers. She looked down at them and up to him, "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Hold on." She said. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a vase, filled it up with water and put the flowers in it.

"Okay I'm ready."

Eli led her out and they walked to the park in the chilly but slightly sunny weather. They arrived at the park in no time and Clare let go of Gizmo so she can freely run around.

Eli and Clare sat down against a tree and began to talk.

"How's school?"

"It's good, can't wait to be done with it. We just finished all of our finals."

Eli nodded, "How do you think you did?"

"Good I hope, I tried so hard."

"I'm sure you'll ace them all." She smiled to him.

"So are we gonna talk about it?" Eli asked.

"I don't understand what we have to talk about."

"Ways I can make it up to you."

"It's mainly trust. You know that already and I feel like I'm not the only one for you. When you marry someone, you're supposed to feel they're the only girl or boy or whatever that you would ever want to be with and I don't feel like you feel that way about me."

"I do, I only want to be with you, and you're the girl that matters to me."

"Not if you were willing to have sex with someone else."

"You are Clare, I promise. It's you, it's only you."

"Prove it to me."

"How?"

"You'll figure it out."

**XXXXXX Two month later**

Eli was taking Clare out. He didn't tell her where but he told her to dress fancy. He patiently waited in her living room as she got dressed.

Clare had on a strapless knee length white dress that was loose at the bottom. The top was ruffled and was topped off with a black ribbon at her waist. She straightened her hair, put on dangling earrings, a bit of makeup and opted for black sandals.

She grabbed her phone, keys, etc and stuffed it in her purse. She head downstairs and saw Eli was talking with Glen about who knows what.

"Eli…" She softly spoke.

Eli turned away and looked at Clare and his eyes widened. He walked over to her and took in her beauty, "What are you doing to me?" He said breathless.

She smiled and blushed tremendously.

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you and I really like you in that suit."

Eli smirked, "Are you ready?"

Clare nodded and they made their way out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Just wait till we get there."

"Okay."

About a half hour later, they reached a really fancy place Clare was unfamiliar of.

"What is this?"

Eli didn't respond and led her inside. Her jaw dropped as the sight, "Oh my god Eli." The restaurant was beyond fancy, with marble walls and ceiling, a big dance floor, a pianist. She was blown away.

"This must have cost so much."

"But you're worth it all."

She smiled and they got their seats that Eli reserved for.

"I can't believe you did this."

"You deserve it."

She smiled and looked at the menu, "I don't even wanna eat Eli, this is stuff is too expensive. 30$ just for soup?"

"Clare, I'm paying for it. Get whatever you want."

"I'm not gonna order the soup by the way."

Eli smirked, "You can if you want."

She smiled at his generosity and was beyond grateful for his gesture. For a while, he never questioned their friendship or asked for more and she was more than satisfied

They ordered their meals and it surprisingly came really fast. They ate in silence enjoying the music in the background.

"Excuse me?" They heard someone on the mike. Everyone reversed their attention to the man in the tux.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're all enjoying your meal. I just wanted to fulfill a request and allow Ms. Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy to take the dance floor."

Clare looked at Eli with wide eyes and shook her head. He wiped his mouth with his napkin, stood up and held his hand out to her.

He led her to the dance floor as people clapped. Eli wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I can't believe you did this."

Eli shrugged, "I couldn't just settle for a dinner."

"You know I hate being center of attention."

"It's only for tonight and you can show off how you beautiful you look."

She smiled and looked down. They continued to move in sync and other couples came up to join them.

"I can't thank you enough for hard you've been trying."

Eli nodded, "I hope it was all worth it." Clare smiled and they continued to dance. Soon they settled down, finished eating their meals and exited the restaurant.

"It's drizzling. Eli, my dress is gonna get messed up."

"Can we walk back? It's only drizzles."

"Okay." They walked back in a comfortable silence and it soon began to pour. Eli took Clare's hand and ran for her house and stood under the porch.

"I look a mess now." Clare pouted with her soaked hair and dress.

"You still look beautiful." He said shaking his wet hair.

She smiled, "Eli…"

"Yeah?" He said looking back at her.

"I—uh thank you for everything. It's been four months of nonstop stuff from you trying so hard and I just really appreciate it. No one has tried so hard and you didn't give up no matter annoying I got. Everyday you've given me more of a reason to see you do truly love and care about me. You broke my heart and I thought you didn't love me but you proved me wrong. I still can never fully trust you because my heart isn't letting me, but I do trust you enough to forgive you for hurting me. I just don't want it to happen again. Eli, I can't go through it again."

"Where exactly is this going?" He asked as his heart sped up.

"I…I forgive you and I miss you. You tried so hard and I appreciate is so much and you proved to me you know you're wrong and I'm willing to give you another chance."

"Stop. "Eli said shaking his head as his eyes filling with tears. "You're lying." Eli said not believing what he just heard.

"I'm so serious."

Eli covered his mouth as the tears fell down his face, "I can't believe this." He took the bottom of his palms and wiped his tears, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I can't fucking believe this." Eli said crying tears of happiness. He walked off the porch into the rain, "YES!" He yelled. "IT'S BEEN FOUR MONTHS, FINALLY I GOT HER BACK. YES" He yelled. Clare stood on the porch covering her mouth, dying of laughter.

He looked over at her and they knew it. They were finally back together and been waiting so long for that moment. Clare ran over to him and hopped in his arms. She smashed her lips to his and their lips moved erratically against each other's. Eli felt as if his heart stopped. He had waited so long for this moment and to taste her lips again and couldn't believe this was actually happening. He slid her tongue in his mouth interlocked it with hers. Clare gripped his face and deepened the kiss even more. She ran her fingers through her hair to move it out of her face as they played with each other's tongues. They continued to make out in the pouring rain until Eli pulled back breathless, "I still can't believe this."

She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too. So fucking much." He said honestly.

"You break my heart again and I will kill you."

"It's never ever gonna happen again. I swear."

"I believe we have some catching up to do." She raised her eyebrows.

"You mean…."

She bit her lip and nodded. Eli smirked as they both ran upstairs to the bedroom. _He had her back and he wasn't screwing it up. Not again_

**I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS. I CANT, OMG, LIKE I WAS BAWLING. AND I'M SO SORRY IF THIS WASN'T WHAT YOU EXPECTED AND IF YOU DIDN'T WANT THEM TO GET BACK TOGETHER BUT 4 MONTHS, THAT'S A LOT OF TRYING. AND SOME PEOPLE MISSED THE FLUFF SO MUCH AND I FELT SO BAD AND ME AS THE WRITER MISSED IT TO SO I'M SORRY IF IT DIDN'T FULFILL YOUR EXPECTATIONS BUT YEAH. I'M SCARED TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT. NEXT CHAPTER. WINK WINK. REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND TO THE RUDE ANONS, EFF YOU TOO. **

**Enjoy…or not. **

**WARNING: Sexual chapter is SEXUAL**

Clare held Eli's hand as they walked up the steps. Eli couldn't believe it. His heart beat started picking up again. It's been at least four months since he touched her; felt up against her, did this and he couldn't believe it was finally happen. Clare opened the door and saw Darcy was sleeping.

"Should I wake her up?"

Eli nodded, "I think it's better to do it now rather than us be in the middle of it and she wakes up."

Clare went over to Darcy and knelt down in front of her bed and shook her, "Darcy…"

"Darcy, wake up." Her sister's eyes fluttered open, "What?"

"Can you sleep downstairs please?"

"Why?"

"Eli's here."

"Oh no, not again."

"Darcy please."

"You owe me." She groaned as he got off of the bed with the blanket wrapped around her. "This is all your fault." She said to Eli after walking out of the room.

Eli closed the door behind her and locked it. Clare smiled as she walked up to him, "Did you…did you use a condom with her?"

"I'm not that stupid Clare."

"Just making sure." She spoke as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered against his lips, "Kiss me, please."

Eli didn't have to be told twice as he captured her lips in a kiss. He aggressively gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him. Eli soon pulled back, "Wait." He dug in his pocket and held out the ring. "Are we still…?

"You tell me."

He nodded, "I wanna marry you and I'm not gonna mess up gain, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." She said holding out her hand. Eli slid the ring on her finger and kissed it. She smiled up to him as she captured his lips.

Their lips moved against each other's as Eli sucked on her tongue. He picked her up and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. Eli began walking forward to the bed and gently lied her down. He leaned down to her and recaptured the kiss. Eli felt Clare's hands roam his chest and she began to unbutton the jacket of his suit. Eli pulled back and took it off along with his shirt and discarded it to the floor.

He caressed her face with his cheek, "I love you."

Clare didn't respond and pulled Eli closer to her and continued the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Eli began to grind into her. He moved his lips down to her neck and began giving her soft kisses. He brought his hand down from her waist to her center and began rubbing her over her dress.

"Mmm Eli. "She softly moaned as she tugged at his hair.

He rubbed her faster over the cloth of her dress as he bit into her neck.

"Oh my god Eli. "She softly moaned.

Eli pulled back and looked down at her, "Can I take off the dress?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Eli brought his hands to the back of his dress and zipped it down. He brought his hands to the bottom of the dress and tugged it over her head, throwing it on the floor.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You're so beautiful."

He began to leave another trail of kisses on her neck and began to stream down to her chests. He licked her chest before sucking on her flesh. He tugged at her bra strap. She sat up so Eli can unclasp her bra and he discarded that to the floor.

He licked his lips before he took her flesh in his mouth. He looked up at her as he bobbed his head sucking on her breast. She looked down at him, biting her lip as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Eli moved to her other breast. He licked her nipple as he again took her flesh in his mouth. He sucked on it and again began to leave a hickey. He soon pulled back and gave her a chaste kiss. He tugged at her panties, she lifted up her hips. He tugged them down and completely rejected it. He moved back up to her and looked down at her as she he began to softly rub her center.

She bit her lip and looked up to him. Her head fell to the side as her mouth fell open, "Eli…"

She put her hand over his and made him push his fingers inside of her. Eli brought his hand to his mouth, licked his hand and brought it back to her throbbing sex.

"Ahh." Her head fell back. "Dammit." She groaned.

Eli looked down of her as he pumped his fingers faster. "My god." She moaned.

"Say it again." Eli pumped his fingers even faster.

"GOD ELI!" She yelled. She looked back up to him heavily breathing, "Your mouth…..please."

Eli smirked smugly and trailed kisses down her stomach. He reached her throbbing center and began to please her with his tongue.

"Fuck." She groaned as her toes clawed at his back.

Eli flicked his tongue faster as Clare tugged at his hair. Clare sat up a bit, her arms holding up as she looked down at Eli pleasuring her. She held his hair back so she could watch him.

Eli looked up to her as he flicked his tongue faster.

"Damn." She fell back against the bed as she felt herself growing closer. Her mouth fell open but no sound came out. She couldn't control the moment as she felt herself growing closer and closer. Eli sucked her folds as she let go in his mouth. Eli pulled back and licked his lips.

"You okay?" He asked looking down at her.

She nodded as she heavily breathed. She pulled him down to her and gripped his face as she captured her lips. She began to unbuckle his pants and took off his belt. She unbuckled his pants and tugged it down a bit. She reached her hand in his boxers and softly stroked him. Eli moaned in the kiss causing a vibration down Clare's throat. Clare pumped her fist faster and Eli pulled back, "I want you so bad."

Clare licked her lips and reached into the nightstand her and Darcy shared and it took out the condoms. As she was taking the condoms out of the box, Eli was removing the rest of his clothes. Clare got the condom out the wrapper and sat up. She looked at Eli's length and slid it on like she saw him do a countless amount of times.

"Is that alright?" She asked looking up at him.

He nodded as he lied her down. "Do you want me inside you?"

She quickly nodded, "Please." Eli lifted the blanket above his waist.

Eli looked down in between them and pushed into her. He slowly moved inside of her as he nuzzled his face in her neck. Clare wrapped her legs around his waist as he grinded into her.

"Eli, oh my god." She turned his head towards her and smashed her lips to his. She sucked on his lip as he picked up the pace.

"It feels so good." She softly spoke.

"Did you miss this?" He whispered in her ear.

She whimpered in response. Eli began to pound into her, hovering over her. Clare arched her back as she strongly bit her bottom lip. She tugged at her hair roughly as Eli pushed deeper. Eli continued to grind his hips into hers as Clare met his thrust every now and then. Eli soon hit her spot causing her to yell.

"Oh my fucking god ELI!"

"Cum for me baby, please."

"ELI PLEASE!" She yelled. Eli moved faster in her as he took her breast in his mouth. He began sucking her skin as he felt her walls clenching around his length. He tugged at her nipple with his teeth as she screamed his name and released. He pulled back and looked down at her. Her head was rested to the side as her chest heaved up and down.

"You alright beautiful?"

She didn't respond and continued to try to catch her breath. Eli pulled out of her and heard a whimper fall from her lips. He disposed the condom in the trash can next to her nightstand. He pulled her closer to him and she was still trying to get her breathing back to a normal pace.

Eli softly kissed her neck, "I love you."

She turned to him and looked up with him with lustful eyes, "I love you too."

She sucked on his lip giving him a chaste kiss.

"That was…my god."

Eli smirked, "Well I'm happy for liked it."

Clare interlocked her legs with his and he wrapped his arm around her so their bodies were touching.

"Goodnight." Eli said kissing her forehead. She gripped his face and kissed his lips one last time, "Goodnight."

**XXXXXX**

Eli woke up and looked at the digital clock on Clare's bedside table. He groaned and sat up on the bed. He slipped on his boxers, walked to the bathroom, looked in an extra cabinet and claimed a toothbrush. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and went back in the room. He knelt down on Clare's side and rubbed her soft skin. The blanket was falling off of her waist. He pulled it up a bit and continued to gaze at her.

Eli dug in his pants pocket and took out his phone. He dialed his mom's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Hey Eli, how's it going?"

"Really good."

"Why is that?"

"We got back together last night."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I was crying like an idiot but I'm so happy."

"I'm really happy for you." Eli felt Clare's body moving under his touch and knew she was waking up.

"Thanks, I'll call you later."

"Alright baby boy, don't screw it up again."

"I wont." Eli hung up and turned back to Clare, with her eyes slightly open.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." She weakly smiled. "Bragging about us?"

"Only telling my mom the good news." She smiled and gave him a kiss. She sat on the bed and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Are you sore?" He asked rubbing her inner thighs looking up at her. She nodded in response.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it'll blow over." He gave soft kisses to her inner thighs as Clare let out a soft whimper.

"Come on, we're going out to eat." He said getting up. She nodded and got up and they hopped in the shower.

**XXXX**

Clare and Eli were going out to eat and decided all of them would just go to lunch since none of them had ate. They had opted to have lunch out at a restaurant on the boardwalk.

They were all outside the restaurant studying the menus, deciding on what to eat.

"Do you know what you're getting?" Eli asked Clare rubbing her thigh.

"I don't know, what are you getting?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Do you wanna share a sandwich?" She asked.

He nodded and Clare felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned to Jake, "What happened?"

"So….you were kinda loud last night."

"What?" She asked oblivious to what he was applying.

"When you were you know….the moaning."

"Oh." She blushed. "Let's not bring that up, okay?"

Jake smirked and nodded. They all continued to converse every now and then and ate their lunch. They soon finished and the family was walking back to the house, "Uhm mom, Eli and I are just gonna walk around the neighborhood, okay?"

"Sure, don't be out too late."

"I won't."

"Where are we going?" Eli asked.

"I just wanna take a walk, talk to you."

"Okay." Eli responded confused to what was on her mind.

**XXXX**

"Are you okay?" Eli asked as they walked down the block with hands interlocked.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do…..about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I gonna stay down here? Are we gonna go back to long distance?"

"You don't wanna move back with me?" He asked saddened.

"I do but what if something like this happens again, I'm gonna keep going back and forth? Especially with school?"

"It's not gonna happen again baby, I promise."

"It's not even the cheating Eli, if we break up at all again, I don't wanna keep going back and forth."'

"Nothing's gonna happen, I'm not gonna screw it up at all and I know you wont. Please come move back with me."

"How about I just finish the rest of my junior year here and I'll go back for summer and then we can spend senior year together since I'm pretty sure you're failing this year."

"So we have to go like 3 months long distance again?" He asked.

"It's only for a little, we went like a year away from each other already."

"I'm gonna miss you." Eli pouted.

"We'll do what we did before. Video chat, calling all the time. I promise Eli, it'll be fine."

"Okay." He said giving her a lingering kiss. "Can we go to my hotel so I can get my stuff?"

Clare nodded and they caught a cab. It wasn't too far and they soon arrived. He checked out of the hotel and they began making their way back to her house with his suitcases and soon arrived.

**XXXXX**

"Eli, stop." Clare laughed looking up at him because he wouldn't stop jumping on the trampoline he was sitting on.

"Eli!" He laughed and jumped up and ended sitting down. "Buzz killer, jeez."

She stuck her tongue out at him and Eli smirked in response. He pulled Clare in his lap so she was facing him. She puckered her lips and Eli leaned in to give her a simple kiss.

"I wanna take you out." He said.

"For what?"

"On a date, just to show you I appreciate you."

Clare smiled, "Where to?"

"It'll be a surprise."

"Do you wanna go take a bath?" She asked.

"Excuse to see me naked huh?"

"Fine, I'll take a bath by myself." She said getting up.

"I'm kidding, I'll come with you." She smirked as they went inside, up to the bathroom. Clare closed the door behind them both. She stripped of her clothes as Eli stripped of his.

"Wait till it feels up a bit." Clare told him.

He nodded and hopped on the counter top. Clare brought him down to her and captured his lips in a kiss. As they were heated in the kiss, Clare brought her hand to his length and began softly stroking him. Eli moaned in the kiss and pulled Clare closer to him. They continued to kiss as Clare softly stroked him when there was a knock on the door.

Clare immediately pulled back, "Yeah?"

"Hey Clare, where's Eli?"

She looked up to Eli wide eyes, "Should I tell her?" And he simply shrugged his shoulder.

"Um, he's…..he's in here with me."

Clare then heard a silence and looked up to Eli panicked.

"Um okay." And they heard footsteps walking away.

"That was weird."

"Guess she finally realized she cant stop us."

Clare shrugged and look at the tub, "Get in."

Eli hopped off of the counter and sat up in the tub. Clare climbed in and sat in his lap. She grabbed the bubbles from the rack and poured a good amount into the tub. She leaned back against Eli's chest as he rubbed her skin.

She grabbed Eli's hand and brought them to her breasts. She looked up to him, smiled, giving him a chaste kiss.

Eli softly massaged her breasts as Clare lightly whimpered every now and then.

"Wait babe, move up a bit." He told her.

"Why?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'm getting hard and it hurts."

She smirked at him and sat in between his legs.

"Is that okay?"

He nodded and pulled her back to lie on his chest.

"You want me to keep doing it?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and Eli put his big palms on her breasts and began to massage it. He tugged at her nipple between his pointer and middle finger causing Clare to let out a moan.

Eli began giving soft open mouth kisses to Clare's neck. She gripped the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

She turned around fully to him and sat in his lap, her legs around his waist and began grinding against him.

"Fuck." Eli muttered to himself. He took hand of his length and rubbed it against her center.

"We should stop." She said getting off of him and sitting back to the way she previously was.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, we just shouldn't."

"Um okay." Eli said confused but ignored it. "Do you wanna wash up and get out then?"

Clare nodded and they both began to wash themselves and was soon out of the bathroom. As they were getting dressed, Eli realized that Clare was on the other side of the room putting on her clothes.

Eli walked to her and hugged her from behind, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's fine." She said walking away to go downstairs. Eli scrunched his eyebrows together and walked after her and stopped her in the hallway, "Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She defended.

"Then why are you acting like this? You stopped us in the bath and just walked out of the room."

"I just don't wanna talk about it, it's fine.

"No you're telling me. I screwed it up once and I'm don't know how I just screwed it up again. Tell me please."

"I just….in the bath. I was thinking about you with the girl and it was just a turn off so I didn't want to."

"Why are you thinking about that?"

"I can't help it, it's still bothering me."

"You know I'm sorry."

"I know but I can't exactly control what I think. I'm not mad at you, everything's fine, I'll get over it. okay?"

Eli nodded, "Just come back up when you're better, alright?" Clare nodded as she walked downstairs to find her mom.

**Next chapter as far as I'm concerned will be a talk with Helen and Clare and anything you guys suggest. This chapter sucked my god, but I might be starting a new story tonight after I'm done with my homework**


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey mom, are you busy?" Clare asked confronted her mom in the kitchen.

"Not really, why?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, just give me a sec."

"Okay." Clare said going outside to sit on her front porch. The door soon opened and her mom walked out and sat next to her. "You alright?"

"I just really wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Eli."

"Okay…."

"You know the whole cheating thing and stuff right?" Helen nodded in response.

"Was I wrong to take him back?"

"I don't think you were wrong, he suffered and proved he loved you and you evidently love him; I don't see what's wrong."

"It's just…we were…ya know." Clare said blushing. Helen nodded showing Clare she understood what she was implying. "I just…I was thinking about him doing it with the other girl and it's still bothering me; I can't stand it."

"Then talk to him."

"What is there to talk about? He knows it bothers me, there's nothing he can do."

"Why are you thinking about it when you guys are…doing that."

"Because just knowing he did it with someone else than me, it makes me upset and I just stop it altogether."

"I thought you were over it which is why you took him back."

"I took him back because I forgived him not because I forgot what happened."

"This is something you have to do on your own; figure out yourself. You keep thinking about it, you just need distractions."

"So until I forget, it's just gonna keep haunting me?"

"Evidently, over time it'll get better."

Clare sighed and nodded, "Thanks."

"Anytime." Clare walked back in the house and up to her room and saw Eli watching TV.

"Are you better?" Eli asked.

"Sure."

"Sure or yes?"

"I'm no different from when I left."

"Is it still bothering you?"

"Yes, I guess I just have to get over it on my own."

"Are you okay for now?"

She shook her head looking up at him and a tear fell down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked wiping her tear.

"It's still bothering me Eli, how can you do that to me?" She asked bawling at this point.

"Baby, I'm sorry. It was nothing and I regret it completely."

"I'm still hurting, this is killing me." Eli pulled Clare close to him in a hug and kissed her curls.

"I promise it'll get better. Do you want to go out? Get your mind off of it?"

"Where?" She asked looking up at him.

"We're going to a spa."

"Spa?" She asked. "You're going to a spa? Yeah right."

"I am, don't doubt me. Let's go, get dressed."

"Clare and Elijah."

They looked up to the lady and followed her. "Your massages are ready, this room to your right."

"Thank you."

"And the towels are on your left when you walk in."

Clare nodded and they both walked in the room closing the door behind her.

"Why do we need towels?" Eli questioned.

"Unless you want the masseuse to see your junk, I suggest you put it on."

"We have to get a massage naked or something?"

"Someone failed to do their research."

"Well alrighty then." Eli rolled his eyes as he stripped of his clothes, put the towel on around his waist and lied, stomach down on the massage bed. Clare tied her towel above her breasts and lied down on her own massage bed.

"My dick hurts." Clare laughed at him and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hello, Clare and Elijah?" They both nodded and two ladies came to either side of their table. Eli faced Clare and she faced him as they got their massages.

"She's hot." Eli mouthed to Clare talking about his masseuse.

She playfully glared at him and continued to fall into the relaxation of the masseuase's hands.

"That felt so good, I don't need you to walk on my back anymore."

Eli laughed at her comment, "Do you want a pedicure or something?"

"No, I want to eat." Eli nodded and they made their way out of the spa. They soon arrived at a hibachi restaurant.

"Have you ever been to one of these?" Eli asked.

"No, what's hibachi?"

"You'll see."

Clare eyed him weirdly but followed him inside the restaurant. "Table for two." Eli informed the waiter.

They nodded and guided him to a table where there part of the table was a whole silver, metal layout.

"Why is that there?"

"Just wait." Eli said to her before giving her a kiss on her cheek. The waiter soon came over and asked them what they wanted and they came back with a whole bunch of cooking utensils and unmade food.

"Are they cooking in front of us or something?" Clare asked Eli.

He smirked at her and she smiled back at him. The cook began to make their food in front of them, sparking a big fire. Clare jumped at the sight and Eli laughed at her. He did a couple of tricks and soon their food was ready.

"Enjoy your meal." The waiter said putting their food on individual plates.

"Thanks."

"That was amazing, thank you." Clare said turning Eli's face to hers to give him a kiss. They continued to eat their food and Eli was soon done but Clare was such a slow eater, she still had half of her food left.

Eli began to rub her thigh, "You feeling better?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded in response. He kissed her cheek and waited for to finish.

"You good?" He asked.

She nodded, Eli paid and they were out the door on their way back to the house.

**- THE NEXT DAY**

Clare was lying in her bed with her bra and shorts. It was beyond hot in her room and Jake was procrastinating about fixing her air conditioner so Glen decided he would but she had to wait three more days for him to buy the tools. Eli was downstairs doing whatever he was doing while Clare was too lazy to even move. She had her arms crossed over her face, lying back down trying to feel the little air her window was bringing it.

She suddenly felt someone slap her stomach, "Ow!" She moved her arms and saw it was Eli.

"You idiot." She said throwing her pillow at him. Eli laughed and caught the pillow. He leaned down and gave soft kisses to her stomach, "Does the baby feel better?" Eli teased.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him up to her and gave him a chaste kiss. Eli randomly started licking her face.

"Ew, baby stop." She said trying to push Eli off of her. He laughed and continued licking her, "You taste good."

"You're gross." She said finally getting him off, wiping her face and neck.

"You know you love it."

"Not really." She said getting up and grabbed a shirt, slipping it on. She walked out of her room when Eli slapped her butt.

"Why are you so gross?"

"I'm not, you're butt is so big and it's in my way." He called from the room.

"You're such an idiot." She laughed as she went downstairs. "Hey guys." She said to Jake and Glen who were on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey, you need to control your boyfriend." Jake advised.

"Why?"

"He drinks one cup of ginger ale and burped up a storm, no manners."

"He always does that." Clare said going to the closet in the hallway and taking out a blanket. Clare went out to her backyard to the swing and lied down in with the blanket to take a nap.

**XXXXX**

"Where's Clare?" Eli asked coming downstairs.

"Backyard."

Eli went out to the backyard and saw her lying down on the swing, facing opposite him. He walked up to her, "Babe.."

She turned to him and looked up tiredly, "What?"

"You're alright?"

"Yeah just tired, you wanna lay with me?"

"Sure, get up first."

Clare got out the swing and Eli lied in first. Clare climbed to top of him and pulled the blanket above them. Her legs were on either side of his waist as her head rested of his chest. Eli rubbed small circles on her waist as she attempted to fall asleep.

"Do you love me?" She asked still lying on his chest.

"Of course, why?"

"I just wanted to hear it." She smiled looking up at him.

"I love you so much baby, I can't wait to make you my wife. You're beautiful and perfect and I'm in love with you."

She blushed, "Well thank you." She gave him a chaste kiss resting her head on his chest again as she fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why didn't your dad send Johnny up here to get you?" Clare asked as they were in the cab on the way to the airport.

"He feels he's been stressing him out lately bringing us back and forth so he said I have to take a plane this time."

Clare nodded, "Makes sense."

"Three months away." Eli pointed out how long they would be away from each other.

"I know."

"You really aren't gonna miss me, are you?"

"Of course I am, more than anything. How can you say that?"

"You're acting like 3 months isn't lot. It's killing me to think I have to be away from you that long."

"But we're gonna live with each other again soon so I know it's all gonna be worth it."

He sighed and nodded and the driver continued to take them to their airport. They soon arrived and Clare waited with Eli. He soon needed to check in, they said their goodbyes and shared their kisses and Eli was on his way.

**XXXXX**

Clare was in the shower and it was about 10pm. Her laptop started going off and it scared Gizmo. He began pacing the bed and ran over the keyboard, hitting the mouse, accepting the videochat.

The chat soon loaded and Eli saw Gizmo on the screen, "Um Clare!" He said loudly to see if maybe she was in the background but he didn't see her. Gizmo saw Eli on the screen and started barking.

"Hey Gizmo." Eli smirked. Gizmo barked at Eli and hopped of the bed, running to the bathroom. He barked and Clare peeked out of the shower, "What happened baby?"

Gizmo continued to bark at Clare. "Hold on." She said finishing her shower and shutting of the water. She grabbed her towel and followed Gizmo. Gizmo hopped on her laptop and Clare looked at the screen, "Hey baby."

"Hey, where were you?"

"In the shower, Gizmo answered the video chat somehow."

Eli laughed, "I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay, hold on; let me put my clothes on." Clare got up and looked in her drawer. She took out a t shirt and pajama shorts. She dropped her towel and began to put on clothes.

"STOP BEING SO SEXY." She turned to the screen and blushed, "Stop looking, perv." Eli smirked as Clare finished getting dressed. She hopped back on her bed, stomach down with the blanket on top of her, "What did you want to tell me?"

"I found a place for the wedding."

"Really? Show me it."

"I want you to wait but it's really nice. I hope you like it."

"Describe it."

"Nope, I want it all to be a surprise but I can tell you, that's it outside."

"Did you reserve the place already or not?"

"I did, I'm tryna get on top of everything because it's so much more work than I expected."

"What can I do?" She asked.

"Nothing, I got it. All you have to do is invite your friends and family to come down here and get your dress, that's it."

"You sure you don't need help?"

"Promise babe, don't worry about it."

"Okay, what's the color theme? Does it matter?"

"Whatever you want."

"Can we have like own main people or whatever wear red?"

"Yeah sure."

Eli and Clare continued to talk about the wedding for a while and then had a regular conversation. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'm tired." Clare said.

"Alright, I love you beautiful."

"I love you too babe, Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Clare ended the video chat and prepared for bed. Her throat was a parched so she headed downstairs to get a glass of milk. She headed downstairs and saw Jake in the living room.

"Hey."

"Hey Clare, what's up?"

"Nothing, just getting something to drink."

He nodded and Clare went in the kitchen and poured a glass of milk. She put the carton back in the fridge and took her glass. As she turned around to head back upstairs, she bumped into a tall figure.

"Whoa, sorry." Clare said to Jake.

"You need to stop."

"What?" She asked confused.

"You need to stop walking around here with those short shorts and tank tops showing your breasts."

"What the hell? Who are you to tell me what to wear?"

"You're just flaunting all your goods like nothing. Unless, you want me to act upon my thoughts I suggest you stop."

"And I suggest you stop acting like an ass." Clare responded before pushing Jake away from her to head upstairs. He quickly grabbed her arm, "Stop being so cute."

"You're my brother Jake. Stop."

"_Step_-brother."

"I don't care and I'm getting married soon so stop hitting on me and stop being a fucking perv." She said snatching her arm away and made her way up to her room. She chugged down her cup of milk and lied down in bed. She fell asleep thinking about her soon to be wedding approaching.

**Next chapter, I'm not really sure what to do. WELP! It's gonna take me longer to update if I don't get reviews giving me ideas**


	27. Chapter 27

**Shoutout to**** lili480**** for that long, amazing review and I used your amazing idea and I was surprised with how good your idea was. ****MadameDegrassi4587**** , thanks for your amazing review as well. Two chapters ago, ****Maricu14**** and ****MrsChambersBitches****, PERFECT REVIEWS WERE PERFECT so thank you and don't worry Maricu14, they will have sex on their wedding night. I got a good amount of reviews so early update.**

**Enjoy**

A week before school ends

Eli was outside in his backyard having a barbeque with his friends. They had the pool and food at their oyster so they were having a good time. Eli was on by the grill making them extra burgers and hot dogs. Cece was inside making them actual dinner for later.

"Yo!" Eli turned to the sound of Drew's voice.

"What?"

"Your girl is calling." Drew said holding up the phone.

Eli put aside the spatula and ran over to grab his phone.

"You're whipped dude." Jacob pointed out.

"Shut up." Eli said walking away and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hey beautiful, what's up?"

"What are you doing?" Clare asked.

"Having a bbq with the guys."

"Oh, so I'll make this quick. Do you think you can come down for my junior prom to be my date?"

"When is it?"

"Friday, the day before I come down there."

"I'll see, I'll let you know by tonight."

"Okay, I really really want you to come so please try to."

"Okay I will, I'll call you later."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too." Eli said hanging up, walking back over to the guys to put his phone on the table.

"What was that about?" Adam asked.

"She wants me to go down there for her junior prom on Friday."

"Are you gonna?"

"Probably, she really wants me to."

"You should tell her you can't go then go surprise her." Adam advised.

"And this is why you're my best friend." Eli smirked before going back over to finish making their food.

Later that night

Eli and Adam decided to have a sleepover mainly because Drew and Jacob wanted to go out to a club and find girls. Adam knew Eli was gonna completely reject the idea because of Clare so he stayed with him.

"Call her." Adam said

Eli grabbed his phone and dialed Clare's number putting her on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hey, did you decide?"

"Yeah and I'm really sorry but I can't go."

"Really? Why not?" She questioned.

"I…um…I have to…this convention with my dad, he wanted me to go." Eli fibbed.

"Oh, okay. Well this sucks, I was looking forward to this. Now I'm gonna have to go by myself."

"I'm really sorry babe, I'll make it up to you."

"No, it's fine, it's not your fault."

"Are you still gonna go to it though?" Eli asked to make sure his plan wouldn't fall apart.

"Yeah, I'll just go with Alli."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. I love you and I'm sorry."

"I love you too, bye."

Eli hung up and fell back on his bed, "I feel so bad now."

"Don't, you're making it up to her by surprising her dude."

"I know but she seems so sad right now."

"Well when you surprise her, it'll all be worth it." Adam responded.

"I hope so."

**XXXXX**

Cece had come down with Eli to come to Clare's prom. They were currently in the cab on the way to her school while Johnny waited in the helicopter.

"You look good baby boy, calm down."

"What if I don't match her dress and she really wanted me to?"

"You're wearing a black tux, how can you not match?"

"Okay, okay I'm just freaking out."

"Yes you are, for no reason. I can't imagine you on your wedding day."

"Don't even bring that up right now, I don't why the hell I'm so nervous."

"Maybe because she has no idea you're coming."

Eli nodded as the cab pulled up in front of the school. Cece told the cab driver to hold up and got up with her soon, "Just take deep breaths Eli."

"Where's the corsage? Don't tell me we left it."

"Eli, calm down, its right here. "She said reaching in the cab to hand it to him.

"Okay, I'm gonna go, it started like a half hour ago, she should be there."

"Okay, good luck. I love you." Cece said hopping back in the cab.

"I love you too." Eli took in another deep breath as he walked up the steps towards her school. Outsiders had to pay extra for a ticket so Eli did as he had to. He walked into the extremely decorated gym and saw it was so many people and had no clue how he would find Clare. He continued to gaze around the gym until his eyes fell on his soon to be fiancé. She was sitting down with her legs crossed, her chin resting on her head and she looked so down.

Even though she was sad, she still looked mind-blowingly beautiful. She had on a knee length dress with silver sparkles splattered on it and one strap coming across her chest, holding the dress up. She had on heels and her hair was straightened and her makeup looked flawless. Eli walked behind her, "Someone looks sad."

She looked up the voice and her eyes widened. She squealed and gave him a big hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"What about the thing with your dad?"

"I kinda lied."

"And you had me sad about nothing."

"Sorry, why were you sitting down?"

"Because Alli's dancing with her date."

"Well now you have your date to dance with." Eli smirked. "And this is for you." He said taking the corsage out of the box. Clare blushed as she held her wrist out and Eli slid it on.

"Thank you." She said softly gripping his face and captured his lips in a quick kiss hoping none of the chaperones noticed. Eli took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Eli softly gripped her hips and Clare began to grind herself against Eli's front.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?" Eli whispered in her ear.

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arm around his neck. They continued to dance until the song came to an end and Eli turned Clare around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

He softly gripped her chin to pull her into a kiss and Clare pulled back, "No PDA. They're gonna stop us."

"One kiss." Eli pouted.

She smiled and gave him one chaste kiss. She leaned her head against his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you, I'm so glad you came."

"I love you too."

"Clare." They both looked up the voice and it was about 3 girls.

"What?"

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Eli, this is Taylor, Lydia and Lauren. Guys, my fiancé Eli."

"Nice to meet you." Eli smirked.

"Fiance?" They questioned. "You're getting married?"

"Yeah."

"Congrats."

"Thank you."

"Well we have to get going." Eli said interlacing his hands with Clare's and walking out the gym. She waved to her friends and followed Eli. He abruptly stopped at lockers down the hall, "Why'd you leave?"

"One of your friends kept staring at me, it was creeping me out."

"Oh well on the brightside, there's no chaperones out here." She smiled. Eli smirked and he pulled her closer and captured her lips in a kiss for the second time that night. He trailed his hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her up. They played with each other's tongue until Clare pulled back licking her lips.

"Let's go back inside, I wanna dance with you again."

"Okay." Eli said putting her down and they made their way back into the gym.

They stayed for about 2 to 3 more hours until they were exhausted and tired. Clare had to take her heels off halfway through the dance. They were currently taking a cab back to her house. Clare was sitting on his lap, lying in his chest.

"Tired?" Eli asked as he ran his fingers through her hair and she nodded in response.

"We're almost there." Soon the cab came to a stop and Eli and Clare walked to her house. They walked in and Clare noticed Jake on the couch. Clare began to walk upstairs when she saw Eli go in the living room.

"Baby no, come upstairs."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Just come." Eli looked at her weirdly and followed her to the room. They saw Darcy wasnt there and Clare assumed she was out with her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked.

"Just, don't talk to Jake anymore."

"Why? What happened?"

"Just don't talk to him, he's mean."

"Did he do something to you? Baby, tell me what happened please."

"He's just an asshole."

"Clare, just please tell me. I thought we told each other everything."

"He was just hitting on me."

Eli's jaw clenched as he began to head downstairs. "Eli, no." Clare said pulling him back. "Just don't talk to him, don't hit him. Just ignore him.

"What exactly did he say?"

"That I need to stop walking around the house with the clothes I'm wearing because he has having dirty thoughts or whatever and he's like you don't want me to act upon my thoughts."

"And what'd you do?"

"Called him a perv and came back upstairs."

"If he touches you at all, tell me okay?" Eli took her in a hug.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "Ready for bed?" He asked.

She nodded and stripped of her dress leaving her in her undergarments. "I'll be right back, I have to take my makeup off."

"Okay." Eli said stripping down to his boxers. Clare departed to the bathroom, grabbed a warm wetcloth and began to wash her face. She leaned closer to the mirror to make sure she was getting all of it off. She suddenly felt someone's front push up against her back.

"Eli, stop." She giggled. She wiped her face completely and dried it. She turned around and realized it wasn't Eli, but Jake, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Why are you ratting me out to your boyfriend?"

"Because he needed to know and how the hell did you know I did? You creeper!"

"Didn't I tell you to stop walking around the house like that?" He said gazing at her body.

"Stop." She said covering herself with her arms. "And this is my bathroom, get the hell out."

Jake picked her up and put her on the counter top. He quickly covered his hand over her mouth and held her hands, "Just let me do this and I'll leave you alone."

Clare's eyes widened at the realization of he was about to do. She screamed in his hand but nothing was heard.

"Take your panties off." Jake directed since his hands were full from holding her arms together and keeping her mouth shut.

She shook her head as tears fell down her cheek.

"Take it the fuck off."

Clare shook her head again as she continued to scream in his hand hoping someone would hear. Mostly Eli, considering Helen and Jake were fast asleep.

Jake's jaw clenched as he opened the cabinet below the sink with his foot looking for condoms. While he was busy skimming the cabinet, Clare kicked him his face, hopping off the counter and running back into her room.

"Clare?" Eli questioned. "What the hell, why are you crying?" Eli asked. Clare quickly shut her door and locked it falling back against it.

"Babe, what happened?" Eli asked wiping her tears. She looked up to him with her eyes filled with tears, "It was Jake."

"What did he do?"

"He…." Clare swallowed the lump in her throat. "He…he tried."

"Did he touch you? I'm gonna fucking kill him."

"He tried to rape me." Clare cried in his shoulder.

"What?" Eli asked as his mouth fell agape.

"He tried to have sex with me and held my mouth so I wouldn't scream."

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Eli said unlocking the door about to head out.

"No baby please, don't leave me."

"Clare, I have to get him, he tried to hurt you."

"No, don't go. Let's just go to bed please."

"Fine, I'll just kill him tomorrow. I still can't believe he tried to do that, he's fucking dead tomorrow I swear."

Clare continued to cry as she couldn't believe if she didn't get away, at that very moment, Jake would have been raping her. Eli took Clare in a strong hug and kissed the top of her head, "Stop crying, it's okay. We're leaving tomorrow and he can't bother you."

Eli brought her to the bed and lied down with her, caressing every inch of her body.

"Stop crying, I love you."

She curled into Eli's chest and cried herself to sleep.

**XXXXX**

Clare woke up earlier than usual considering she wasn't able to sleep well. She was beyond paranoid this boy, step brother or not would do such a thing. She lied down and waited for Eli to wake up because she didn't wanna go downstairs by herself to realize Jake was the only one awake.

She didn't want to continue to lie in bed so she got up and finished her last minute packing since she was moving back in with Eli today. She grabbed Gizmo's stuff and put them in her own little bag. She was soon done and patiently waited for Eli to get up. About an hour later, she saw him twisting in the bed and was thankful because she didn't know how much longer she could sit there doing nothing.

"Morning." He said looking up at her.

She faintly smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"You weren't crying again, were you?" He asked looking at her bloodshot eyes.

She shook her head, "That's from last night."

"Is your mom and Glen up?"

"I don't know, I didn't go look. I stayed in here."

"Why?"

"I'm scared." Eli sighed and got up wiping his tired eyes. "I'll settle this right now."

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"You can't even walk around your house, scared of seeing him."

"We're leaving today Eli, it's okay."

"No it isn't, he could try this on Darcy. He's not hurting either of you." Eli went to the bathroom attached to Clare's room, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He slipped on some pajama pants and his t shirt to go downstairs.

"You aren't gonna beat him up, are you?"

"Do you want me to?"

Clare shook her head.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing."

"You expect me not to do anything when someone tries to rape my girlfriend. You've got be kidding me." Eli said walking out of the room shutting the door behind him. Eli head downstairs and saw Jake in the kitchen. He walked over to him, grabbed him by his shirt and slammed his back against the wall, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You tried rape my girlfriend, you fucking bastard." Eli said punching Jake in his face.

"No I didn't, she wanted it. She's been begging me and I'm just giving her what she wanted." Eli managed to get Jake on the floor and began punching him. Jake covered his face with his arms and dodged some of Eli's punches but not enough because his nose was currently bleeding. Clare came running downstairs, now in clothes and tried to pull Eli off of Jake.

"Babe, stop." Eli told Clare.

"Eli, get off of him."

"Get the fuck off of me." He yelled at Clare. She was shocked at his tone and jumped back. Tears began to form in her eyes. Eli continued to fight with Jake and soon pulled back, finally feeling he did enough damage.

Eli got up and walked over to Clare caressing her cheek, "You alright?"

She quickly swatted his hand away.

"What's wrong?"

"You yelled and cursed at me Eli."

"I'm sorry, I was just mad."

"So what? I'm telling you to stop and you keep going. Look at him." Eli looked behind him and saw Jake trying to get up holding his bleeding nose.

"He tried to rape you last night, he deserved to get hurt."

"You never listen to me, how are we supposed to get married?"

"Baby, I'm just protecting you. I'm sorry for yelling at you and it's never going to happen again."

"Fine." She muttered. Jake finally managed to get up and make his way to the bathroom.

"What time are we leaving?" Clare asked.

"In like 2 hours."

Clare held his hand and they made their way back upstairs.

XXXXXX

Eli and Clare were on their way down to South Carolina. They said their goodbyes to Helen, Glen, Darcy but not so much Jake. Helen and Jake pointed out all the bruises but Jake simply defended Eli saying he got in a fight while in the street. Clare brought Gizmo back down with her not wanting to leave her down there. Clare had told Darcy what happened and simply told her to be extra careful around him. Clare was ready for a new summer away from all the drama and to spend endless time with her new fiancé and planned herself for her wedding soon to come.

**Camp Riverside is on hold right now until I finish this story. Next chapter might be the week of the wedding and the actual wedding. How does that sound? CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!**


	28. Chapter 28

**The wedding chapter! There's sex towards the end so again if you don't wanna read it, you can just read the wedding part or read the next chapter**

**Enjoy**

"Alli, this is annoying." Clare groaned as she looked around for wedding dresses. Alli came down to South Carolina a week before the wedding to help Clare with everything and relieve some of her stress.

"Clare, calm down. You just sit down, I'll look around." Clare sighed and nodded and sat down. She took her phone and realized she had a text from Eli. She opened it and read it.

_How's the shopping going?_

_Eli_

She immediately typed back,

_Stressful as hell. Alli's looking around for me_

_Clare_

"Clare, come here." She heard Alli call.

"Can't you just come here?"

"Do you want to see your wedding dress or not?"

Clare got up and saw the dress Alli was holding up. It was a strapless, white, excessively long gown. The top had faint beaded designs, it was fitted around her stomach and her waist and lower, it blossomed out into ruffles and some of it draped out while the back was a lace tie up.

"That's amazing." Clare said her mouth agape.

"Try it on." Clare claimed the dress and headed for the fitting room. She changed out of her previous clothes and tried on the dress. To say she loved it was a complete understatement. It fit her perfectly and she grew nervous just imagining herself getting married. She walked out of the dressing room and Alli's eyes widened.

"Clare, you look gorgeous."

She blushed and pulled a curl behind her hair, "Thank you."

"You have to get it, it's stunning."

"We have to manage to hide this from Eli."

"I'll handle it, let's go. We have to get your shoes." Clare nodded and headed back into the dressing room. Clare and Alli continued to shop for about the next two hours getting Clare's wedding shoes, party shoes, party dress and her jewelry. Alli even got the bridesmaid's dresses which were red long semi fitted dresses.

XXXXX

"Did you find your dress?" Eli asked that night in bed.

"I did, Alli took it for me."

"How does it look?" Eli asked.

"You'll have to wait." Clare smirked at him.

"Are you nervous?"

Clare shyly nodded in response, "I don't know why but I am."

"Don't be, we've been waiting for this for so long and it's finally happening and on the plus side just imagine the amazing sex we'll have afterwards"

Clare blushed and playfully hit him as they continued to cuddle on their bed.

**XXXX**

Clare stood inside, her wedding starting in about an hour. She still didn't see the venue because when they arrived, Alli made sure to cover her eyes when she came in. Clare invited all her friends and family down to Myrtle Beach and Eli invited his family and friends as well. Clare sat down, her face in her palms as she teared.

"Alli, where is she?" Clare heard Adam's voice.

"She's inside."

"Clare, how are you feeling?" Adam asked rubbing her back.

"Like crap, I can't do this Adam."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so nervous and I feel like I'm gonna puke at any moment."

"It's just butterflies Clare, stop crying. Alli has to do your makeup.

"How is Eli doing?"

"He's good, he's nervous but he's handling it. There are a lot of people out there."

"How many?"

"I don't wanna scare you but start getting ready."

Clare nodded as she called Alli over to do her makeup. After she worked her magical skills, Clare looked flawless with her liquid eyeliner, blush, red lipstick and eye shadow. Alli helped Clare put the dress on and tied it in the back. Clare's hair was currently straight; she put on all her jewelry and her heels.

"Clare, you look gorgeous. I'll be right back, let me get dressed. Don't cry and ruin my amazing work."

Clare laughed and nodded. She constantly remembered to take deep breaths when Darcy walked in.

"It's about to start."

Clare nodded, "Your dress looks so nice." She complimented Darcy.

"Thanks but it's not my day to shine, it's yours."

"Jake isn't here right?"

"Sadly but he won't go to the after party, mom said so."

"Where's mom anyway? She needs to be in here."

"She's coming but someone else is here."

"Who?" Clare asked confused.

A tall figure walked inside and Clare's smiled tremendously. It was her dad in a tux. She got up and gave him a big hug, "Thank you so much for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it sweetie."

"Are you gonna walk out with me?" She asked looking up at her dad.

"Of course. "Clare smiled and looked at her dad then Darcy, "You guys are gonna make me cry." Clare said wiping her bottom lips from unshed tears.

"Don't cry, you look beautiful." Her dad complimented.

"Thank you."

"It's time." They heard a voice call from behind them. They nodded and began making their way to the main setting. It was outside as Eli had informed Clare, complete grasslands surrounded by a whole bunch of flower petals on the grass and upfront was evidently where they both would be and it was night therefore lights lid up the scenery.

Clare patiently waited until everyone in front of her had walked out. It was now her turn and her breathing has picked up enormously.

"Clare, just calm down. You'll be okay."

"I'm so nervous daddy."

"Just focus on Eli and only him. It'll be okay." Clare nodded as the people before her had reached the front. Everyone looked back to watch Clare's grand entrance. She walked out with her dad at the pace of the music. She did what he recommended and focused on Eli and only Eli. And for some reason, it just made her more nervous.

For what seemed like endless walking, Clare finally arrived at the front. Eli smirked at her as he held her hands.

She looked at him and her eyes already began to fill with unshed tears.

"You look beautiful." He mouthed to her.

"Thank you." She mouthed back.

The priest began the ceremony, "We are gathered together on this beautiful night to share with Elijah and Clare as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." The priest continued to give the usual speech and allowed Eli to give his side of the vow.

"You have filled my world with so much meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and accepting me. I realized I screwed up many times before, but it's all in the past and this is right now. I promise to always love you, respect you and to be faithful to you forever. I choose to be with you, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life."

The priest allowed Clare to say her side of the vow.

"Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. You've changed my life tremendously and it's too surreal to believe this is happening right now. Eli, I love you so much and I ask you to share this with me and be with me no matter how many struggles we go through. I want to grow old with you and be with you forever. I love you" Clare cried.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, do you take this woman to marry, be there for through good and bad, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Clare Edwards, do you take this man to marry, be there through good and bad, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live.

"I do." She choked out through her tears.

"Then I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Eli smirked and didn't waste any time in capturing her lips a kiss. Clare bit on his lip and dove her tongue in his mouth. They continued to kiss as the ongoing applause lasted.

Clare soon pulled back flushed, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Eli said giving him another kiss and wiping her tears with his thumb. They interlocked hands as they walked down the aisle. Cece managed to get a photographer for the wedding and they were currently having a photoshoot. After the shoot, they made their way over to the location of the party.

**XXXX**

Clare and Eli were on the dance floor along with a whole bunch of people.

"I can't believe they're getting along." Clare pointed out that her mom, Glen, Cece and Randall were conversing.

"I know, it's good for us."

Clare nodded, "I still can't believe this." She gestured between them.

"Let's talk about something."

"Okay, what?" She asked.

Eli took her hand and led her down the lake that wasn't too far from where they previously were. He sat down on a log and Clare followed his actions.

"What'd you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Okay…" She said still oblivious to what he was talking about.

"Do you….what you think about being a mom?"

"Um, I...I don't know. Why?"

"I want to be the father to your child."

Clare smiled and gave him a kiss, "You wanna have a baby?"

Eli nodded in response, "Do you want to?"

"I do but not now."

Eli pouted and Clare smiled and kissed him again, "As soon as we graduate, we can. I promise."

"I can wait." Eli smirked as she leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Clare threw her legs over Eli's lap as he gripped her waist. They continued to kiss until a voice interrupted them.

"Guys." They looked up and saw it was Adam. "Time to cut the cake."

They nodded and all three began to make their way back up the main setting.

"Clare, do you mind if I talk to Eli real quick?" Adam asked.

"Sure, go ahead." She said walking quickly ahead of them so they can have their boy talk.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" Eli asked.

"Nothing, just congrats dude. I can't believe you're married."

"Me either."

"Did you talk to her about wanting a child?"

"I did but she said she wants to wait. At least until we graduate."

"This sucks dude, all of us are leaving this year but you're staying."

"I know, the things I do for her man."

Adam smirked, "Well good luck bro and get it in tonight."

Eli playfully rolled her eyes as he looked for Clare. He spotted her talking to Alli and walked up to her, hugging her from behind.

"Hello my beautiful wife." She tilted her head to the side and kissed him.

"Did they bring the cake out yet?" Eli asked.

"No, Cece and Bullfrog are bringing it out." And as if on cue, they came out with their huge wedding cake on a table with wheels. Everyone gathered around, some people made speeches about the bride and groom and they were soon able to dig in. After they ate, Eli wanted to get one last dance with Clare before the night was over. They continued to dance silently with each other, enjoying each other's company and cherishing the moment. The night soon came to an end and people were slowly departing.

"You ready?" Eli asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, just hold on." Clare said walking over to Alli.

"What day are you leaving?"

"Monday."

"We need to hang out before you leave."

"I know just call me. And are you ready for tonight?"

"What's tonight?"

"Hello, sex."

"Am I supposed to prepare myself or something? We've done it before; it's not that big of a deal."

"It's just sex the night of your wedding is always better."

"Great, make me nervous again."

"No don't be nervous, it's a good thing but good luck. Call me tomorrow."

"Clare nodded and made her way over to Eli.

"You ready beautiful?" Eli asked. Clare nodded and they said goodbye to the remaining of their family. They hopped in Eli's car and were on their way.

"Where are we going?" Clare asked as she noticed they were in an unfamiliar neighborhood.

"To a hotel."

"We could have stayed at your house Eli; you didn't have to do this."

"It's the night of wedding, I had to."

"Well thank you." She said and gave him a chaste kiss at a stop light. Before they could pull back, Eli gripped the back of her head and continued the kiss. He dove his tongue in her mouth and immediately began deep kissing her. They were soon interrupted, when they heard several honks behind them. Eli pulled back and continued driving.

"Where are we going on our honeymoon?" Clare asked.

"I wanna go to another country but I don't know where."

"Why out of the country? We should go to Hawaii."

"Or Italy or something."

"Do you know how much money that's gonna be?"

"Clare, don't worry about it."

"Eli, you don't understand. I don't have a lot of money like you; I can't afford trips to go across the world.

"Babe, you're my wife now. What's mine is yours, stop worrying. If you don't have enough, I got it."

"I don't like that you pay for me all the time. I don't want you to think I'm some gold digger."

"I know you're not, I just like spoiling my girl now come on." Eli said stopping the car and getting out. He pulled their bags from the front and began to make their way inside the hotel. Eli checked in at the front desk and they began making their way up to their room which was all the way on the top floor. Eli opted for couple suite that had a view of the entire city.

He opened the door and smirked that the maids had fulfilled his request of rose petals, champagne and everything they needed for the night.

"Eli, god why are you so perfect?"

Eli smirked and gave her a kiss, "You deserve it, do you want some?" He asked holding up the champagne bottle.

"Eli, we can't drink, we're underage."

"Come on Clare, it's our wedding night, live a little."

"Fine." She said grabbing a glass and holding it out for him to pour it. He filled her glass half way. She was a little hesitant but chugged it nonetheless.

"Are you good?" Clare asked as Eli finished his cup.

He nodded and Clare grabbed his hand. She led them both to the bedroom. She closed the door behind them and Eli softly gripped her hips.

"I love you so much and I can't be happier right now." Clare said looking up at him. Eli smirked and picked her up, "I love you too."

He caught her lips in a kiss and their lips moved in sync against each other. Clare ran her fingers through Eli's hair and bit his lip. She glided her tongue in his mouth and they began playing with each other's tongues.

"You're so beautiful." Eli muttered against her lips. She smiled and licked his tongue, "The bed, please."

Eli walked over to the bed and lied her down. Eli kissed her again and began to trail kisses down to her neck. He kissed her collar bone and whispered in her ear, "Can I?" He asked tugging at her dress.

"I love that you still ask but yeah." She smiled at him.

Eli smirked and lifted the dress of her head. She began to take off the jacket off his suit and unbuttoned the shirt. Eli threw the jacket of the suit elsewhere. Eli began to kiss the valley of her breasts and leave soft kisses on her flesh. She unclasped her bra and discarded it to the floor. Eli attached his mouth on her warm flesh, flicking his tongue over her nipple.

"Mhhmm, please Eli."

Eli pulled back and tugged down her underwear. Eli rejected his shirt to the floor and began to leave kisses on Clare's neck again.

"Do you want me as bad as I want you?" Eli whispered in her ear. She whimpered at the seductive tone of his voice and sat up. She unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down. Eli sat up and took them off along with his boxers.

He began to bring his face down to her center when Clare pulled him back up to her, "Can we just…..now...please?" She begged.

Eli smirked and pulled the blanket above his waist. He began to rub himself against her teasing Clare a bit. She looked in between them and positioned his length at her center as Eli nibbled on her neck. She positioned him closer and he pushed into her.

"Ahh." Her head fell back as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh god." She moaned as she gripped his forearms. Eli continued to grind himself against her. Clare widened her legs so Eli could push deeper.

Eli held himself up with his arms as he thrusted inside of Clare.

"Fuck Eli." She roughly bit her lip.

Clare leaned up to take Eli's lips in a kiss, she tugged at his bottom lip hard with her teeth before pulling back. "It feels so good."

"I want you to ride me, okay?" He asked looking down at her. She nodded as Eli pulled out of her. Eli lied down and Clare climbed on top of him.

She aligned her center with his length and sank herself onto him. She began to grind her hips into his. She leaned down and kissed him. She grinded into him faster as the pace of the kiss picked up. Clare tugged hard at the pillow behind Eli's head. She sat up and continued to move with him aside her. Elil leaned forward a bit and took Clare's breast in her mouth. He sucked and licked at her soft flesh and gripped her hips. He soon lied back down and continued to grope her breasts. After a while, she slowed down the pace and ran her finger through her hair.

"You tired?" Eli asked.

"No, I'm just…it feels good right here." She said looking at him. Eli smirked and puckered his lips. She gave him a chaste kiss and began to pick up the pace. They both soon released and Clare sat up in his lap. Eli smiled at her before pulling her down to him. He caught her lips in a kiss as she began to move again on him.

"You feel so good." She whispered against his lips.

"Again?" He questioned considering she didn't stop moving.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Oh god Eli. "She bit her lip as she felt her walls clenching around his erection for the second time that night. Eli gripped her hips making her move faster on top of him.

"Oh my…FUCK." She yelled as she released. She rode out her orgasm as she lied down on his chest. Eli had yet to release a second time so Clare removed herself from him. She lied down and Eli sat straight up on top of her. She began to softly stroke his throbbing erection.

She began softly rubbing him with her finger losing focusing on the task at hand, "What are you doing?" Eli asked looking down at her.

"Sorry, I was distracted." She smiled before she began to pump her fist again on his length. Eli bit his lip as he felt himself coming close. Clare stroked faster and he soon released on her chest. Clare leaned forward and licked the remaining cum off his length. Eli leaned down and gave her a simple but long lasting kiss. Clare pulled back and wiped his release off her chest and licked it off her hand.

Eli smirked and fell down on the bed next to her. He pulled the cover over them as they interlocked their legs.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Clare responded. Eli took her left hand and kissed the ring. She blushed and gave him a kiss before falling asleep in his arms.

**This is one of those chapters where I rewrote and rewrote and still not fully satisfied with how it came out. HOW DO YOU THINK IT WAS? WHERE SHOULD THEY GO ON THEIR HONEYMOON? AND REVIEW LOVELYS**


	29. Chapter 29

**Short chapter btw. AND IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO DO STORYLINE IN A NEW STORY; PLEASE SUGGEST IT. I MIGHT START A NEW STORY THIS WEEKEND**

Clare awoke at the sun shining bright into their room through the light curtains. She twisted and turned and realized Eli's arms were wrapped around her. She kissed his cheek, removed his arm and got up. She went through her bag and slipped on panties, bra and some shorts. She went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She grabbed her phone and went on the balcony.

It was about 11 and she was contemplating calling Alli or not considering she might be still sleeping but gave it a try. She dialed her number, "Hello?"

"Hey Alli, it's me."

"Hey Clare, how was last night?"

"Of course that's the first thing you ask but it was really good. We did it twice."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it felt so good. You were right when you said it would be better."

"I know." Alli laughed.

"We should go out tonight."

"Sure, where?"

"I don't know but you, me, Eli and his friends should and I'll ask him where."

"Is one of his friends hot?"

"I mean they're there….I don't really pay attention considering I have Eli."

"I mean obviously you've looked at them before, are they cute?"

"Sure and I think one of them you might really like."

"Yay, okay. I'll come. Just call me later and tell me where."

"Alright, I'll see you later." The call ended and lied down in the lawn chair. She drank her coffee enjoying the view of the city. She heard the balcony door slide open and looked behind her.

"Hey, you're up." She smiled looking at him.

Eli smiled down at her and gave her a kiss. He sat at the end of the chair, "What time did you wake up?" He asked with a hoarse, tired voice.

"Not that long ago like 30 minutes before you."

Eli nodded and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Why did you wake up if you're still tired?"

"I can't go back to sleep."

"Are you hungry?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, you wanna go out?"

"I'll cook for you."

"Babe, you don't have to."

"I want to." She said getting up making her way to the balcony door. Eli got up and stopped her, hugging her from behind. "You're amazing." He said kissing her neck.

"I know." She responded smugly before going inside to start breakfast. She started cooking up cinnamon pancakes while Eli roamed the laptop.

"Babe, what do you think about going to Spain?"

"It doesn't matter Eli, we can go wherever."

"No I want you to choose, this is for you. Where is somewhere you always wanted to go?"

"Paris."

"Then we can go."

"Eli, you're spoiling me dammit."

Eli smirked, "I know. I just want to do this for us, it's our honeymoon, c'mon."

"Fine but let me at least pay for my plane ticket."

"Whatever." Eli playfully rolled his eyes. He searched for tickets to Paris but didn't order them, wanting to be absolutely sure this was what they were gonna do. Clare finished cooking and gave Eli his plate of pancakes.

"Thanks."

"You welcome." Clare said hopping on the couch.

Clare watched TV while Eli ate his breakfast. He soon finished and put in the dishes in the sink.

"Can we cuddle?" She asked.

"Come on." Clare smiled and followed Eli back into their room. They hopped in the bed and Clare pulled the covers over them.

Eli wrapped his arms around hers and they interlocked legs.

"How was last night?" Clare asked.

"It was good, really good. I love when you do everything."

Clare smiled and kissed him.

"Do you like your ring?" Clare asked twisting the ring on his ring finger on his left hand.

"I do, you know I love rings."

**XXXX~**

Clare, Alli, Jacob, Drew, Eli and Adam went out that night. They went rock climbing and went to see a show down on the boardwalk. Alli was nervous about conversing with Drew but once she was in the zone, she flirted majorly and Drew unsurprisingly flirted back.

They had come back from the hotel and were now settled on the living room couch as Clare and Eli searched the web together trying to decide where their honeymoon would take place.

"How about we just settle for Paris? It is the city of love." Clare smiled up at him.

"I mean I did say I would get the tickets before."

"Hush." She stuck her tongue out at him as Eli ordered their plane tickets for two days away at around 6 in the morning.

"Are you parents coming with us?" Clare asked.

"Baby, it's our honeymoon, why would they come?"

"We're going to another country I just assumed they were."

"Don't feel comfortable going with me alone?" Eli teased.

"I'm tired of you sarcasm." Eli laughed as Clare got up from the couch. She head upstairs and began packing her clothes preparing herself for her honeymoon in two days, excitement already consuming her.

**XXXXX**

Clare and Eli were on their way to the airport about to head out to Paris. They overly packed considering they were spending about 2 weeks there and can never have too much clothes. They hopped out of Bullfrog's truck, said their goodbyes to Cece and Bullfrog and made their way inside the airport.

"What airline are we taking?" Eli questioned.

"Jetblue, I think we got first class seats." Clare said studying the tickets.

"Yeah we are, I made sure."

"You're too much." She said making her way over to the line for Jet Blue. They quickly checked in, giving in their suitcases and began making their way upstairs to the security search. They removed all electronics, shoes, belts, etc quickly making their way through the check and about 15 minutes later; they were finally settled on the plane.

"How are you feeling?" Eli asked.

"Excited." She smiled as they watched crowds of people trail onto the plane.

Everyone was soon settled down, safety instructions were given, seatbelts were fastened and the plane was soon on its way.

Clare looked out the window as they made their way up in the air. She felt Eli's head in her lap and looked down to him and smiled.

"You're going to sleep?"

Eli nodded, facing her stomach as Clare ran her fingers through his hair as Eli tried to go to sleep.

"I love you." She said looking down at him.

"Love you too." He said looking up at her giving her a quick chaste kiss and falling to sleep, making their way to Paris, France.

**SHORT I KNOW BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THEM IN ACTUAL PARIS AND I HAVE MAJOR'S WRITER BLOCK WHICH IS WHY IT TOOK ME SO LONG SO YOU GUYS NEED TO HELP ME. I MIGHT UPDATE TOMORROW OR TONIGHT IF YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I CHOSE PARIS EVEN THOUGH I GOT A LOT OF PLACES RECOMMENDED. AND I KNOW ONE OF YOU SAID CUBA A BILLION TIMES BUT I LEGIT NO NOTHING ABOUT CUBA AND PARIS IS THE CITY OF LOVE SO YEAH **** REVIEW**


	30. Chapter 30

**IT GETS A BIT SEXUAL, NOT SEX THOUGH**

The plane finally landed in Paris. Eli and Clare were both sound asleep, unaware of the fact that they arrived. All of the passengers were departing the plane. As the flight attendants went around making sure it was clear, they spotted Eli and Clare. The lady gently shook Clare but she would budge. She gently shook her once more and her eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry to interrupt but we've arrived."

"I'm sorry." Clare apologized as the flight attendant continued to walk throughout the plane to make sure there was no other sleeping passengers. Clare woke Eli up; they got up retrieving their carry ons from the overhead compartment and were on their way. They settled at a restaurant in the airport considering throughout their 10+ hour flight, they didn't eat anything. It was about 11pm so this would probably be their last meal.

"What's the name of the hotel?" Clare asked.

"I don't know how to pronounce it but I have it written down."

Clare nodded and they continued to eat. They soon finished and caught a cab, giving the driver the address. After driving though the amazing city, they reached their hotel. Eli paid the driver, made their way inside. It wasn't exactly formed as a hotel but more of a rented house. They claimed their keys and made their way inside their house.

"This is perfect." Clare said taking in the elegance of the it.

"I know."

"Are you tired?" She asked turning back to him.

"Not really, why?"

"Can we go to the Eiffel tower? I wanna see it so bad."

"Of course." Eli smirked. "Let's just take a shower first though."

"Okay." They walked upstairs towards their bathroom. It was pure marble stone everywhere with a glass shower. They set the water at the right temperature, stripped of their clothes and hopped in.

"How many people get to say they fooled around in a shower in Paris?" Eli randomly asked.

Clare turned around to him, "What?"

"Eli laughed, "I just need your expert skills to help me." He took her hand placing it on his chest, trailing it down to his erection.

"You want me to get you off?"

"Please."

"Only because it's our honeymoon." She got on her knees under the warm water and stroked his erection. She gave him tentative licks, looking up at him. "You look so helpless when I touch you."

Eli smirked and looked down at her, "Baby, please." She took his length in her mouth and bobbed her head. She gripped his hips pulling him closer to her to push his length deeper down her throat. Eli's head fell back against the patterned, marble wall as his fingers ran through Clare's wet hair. She continued to suck, lick and tease his sex.

"Clare, so close. Faster please." He pleaded looking down at her.

She looked up to him, licking him. She pulled back and stroked his length.

"Finish it." Clare said.

"What? Why?"

"Please." She pouted. Eli sighed and stroked his length feeling himself going closer. Clare squeezed her breasts together as Eli soon released all over them. She stood up, wiped his release off her breast and licked it off her finger. Eli smiled, gripping her by her waist to pull her closer to him and captured her lips in a kiss. They continued to make out under the warm water until Clare pulled back and turned off the water.

"Come on." She said getting up, grabbing a towel and handing one out for Eli to take. He took it and wrapped it around his waist. They walked out of the bathroom, into their room. They ruffled through their suitcases for clothes, unpacking some of their clothes while at it. Clare pulled of a blue, thin strapped dress and some sandals. She dried her hair and grabbed her Nikon camera. Eli slipped on shorts and a gray v neck and shoes. They grabbed their keys, called for a cab and were on their way to Eiffel Tower. It was completely lit up considering it was night out. It was mind-blowingly beautiful and Clare snapped pictures of it.

"Take a picture with me." Clare said. Eli hugged her from behind and Clare held the camera out. She snapped the picture of them. Eli, using his French speaking skills to ask someone to take their picture in front of the tower.

They settled at a nearby bench, Eli sitting up, his legs on the bench as Clare sat in between his legs, her head resting on his chest.

"This is amazing."

"It is." Eli responded rubbing his hands along her arms.

"I still can't believe we're married." She said looking up at him. "I'm 17."

"I can believe it, I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said pecking his lips.

"We should go bungee jumping tomorrow."

"You little devil." She smiled and got up from the bench.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Eli asked.

"Follow me."

Eli ran over to her and picked her up and she squealed.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked after he put her down.

"You didn't answer me, where are we going?"

"I want ice cream."

"Okay." They interlocked hands and made their way to the nearest ice cream parlor. They soon spotted one and walked in. Eli ordered mint chocolate chip while Clare simply opted for strawberry with brownie inside. There were little tables set up outside the parlor and they sat down.

It was no one passing through the streets considering it was about midnight at this point. Clare sat in Eli's lap as they ate their ice cream.

"You want some?" Clare asked holding out a spoonful. He nodded and sucked the ice cream off the spoon.

"You want some of mine?" He asked.

"I'm okay." They continued to eat their ice cream. Eli soon finished his and set his aside. He rubbed his hands along her sides as Clare ate her snack. They finished and began walking back to their hotel.

"You're beautiful Clare." She looked up to him and smiled.

"And you're very handsome Eli." He smirked and picked her up as she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. She gripped his face and caught his lips in a kiss.

XXX

Eli and Clare were getting ready to go out to go bungee jumping. Eli had a fear of heights so he didn't know why he was doing it but Clare had ways of being persuasive last night so he caved. They left their rented house and made their way to the location where they knew it waited in the line filled with people.

"I'm gonna die and it'll be all your fault." Eli said looking up at the people already up there.

"Baby, you'll be fine. I promise."

"Clare, this is one of my biggest fears. How about you go up and I stay down here?"

"Please, for me." She pouted.

"I love you but I can't do it."

"You'll be okay Eli, please. I promise I'll surprise you if you do it."

"Fine." They finally arrived at the front and made their way up to the top. As the employees were putting on their equipment, Eli's heartbeat picked up.

"Will I be able to go with my wife?" Eli asked.

"You guys want to go at the same time?"

"Can we?"

"Sure." Their equipment was soon fastened and they were ready.

"Do people usually die on these?" Eli asked.

"Eli shut up and stop procrastinating. Ready?"

"No."

"Alright guys." They began to countdown. "5,4,3…" Clare interlocked hands with Eli and they jumped. They both screamed on their way down. Eli keeping his eyes shut and practically breaking Clare's hand. The bungee cord soon steadied and Eli opened one eye. He breathed when he realized it was over with. The employee at the bottom unclipped their equipment.

"How was it?" Clare asked.

"The scariest thing I've ever done. Never again."

"It wasn't that bad."

"It was, where's my present? I only did that for you."

"You'll get your present later, now where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know."

"Well we're going rock climbing."

"What is with you and this height stuff recently? You're just trying to kill me."

"You don't have to do this one."

"Okay. " He smiled. They made their way to rock climbing. It was a benefit considering they had access to all these activities within walking distance.

They reached the vicinity and Clare let the person put the gear on her. It turns out it was a competition and whoever won would get a prize.

"You're racing that girl over there." Eli gestured to the girl on the other side of the rock.

"I got this." Clare smiled. She was soon all set and ready to go.

"You ready?" Eli asked.

She nodded.

"Your ass looks so good right now." She playfully rolled her eyes and walked back over to the rock and waited until the person allowed them to go. They counted down and both girls raced up the rock.

Eli cheered for Clare as he watched her climb up. She was pretty skilled at it and come to think of it she was skilled at every adventurous thing they did together.

"So close, Clare. Pull the bell." She climbed up another rock and pulled it. People cheered and Clare smiled as she got down. They undid the equipment and she made her way over to get her prize. They gave her a bag and she looked through it, "New ipod." She smiled.

Eli smirked and gave her a kiss, "Good job."

"Thank you. I'm tired now." Clare said tying her hair back to keep it out of her face.

"You want to go back? I could make us food and we can take a nap." She nodded as they began to make their way back to their house.

XXX

"What do you want beautiful?" Eli asked kneeling down in front of Clare as she lied on the couch reading one of her many Hughes books.

"I don't know, what did we buy?" She asked trying to remember what they brought when they went grocery shopping.

"I can make you a burger."

She nodded as Eli made his way into the kitchen. Clare continued to read her book and play the music lowly on her new iPod she downloaded off her laptop. Eli spent about a half hour in the kitchen and soon made her burger making sure to put pickles on it, knowing she liked them.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." She said sitting up.

"You welcome." He responded turning up the iPOD.

Clare took a bite from it, licking her lips. She threw down her burger and put the plate in the sink. She got up so Eli can lie down on the couch and lied in front of him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Clare reached over to the table to stop the music from playing.

She took her phone out of her pocket dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"My mom."

Eli nodded as Clare put the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Hey Clare, how are you? How's Paris?"

"I'm good and it's amazing. It's beautiful."

"So the honeymoon going's good? That's nice."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, Jake is going off to college which is good for him to get away."

"I didn't ask about Jake, just don't mention him please."

"I'm sorry but I'm good, Darcy's good, her and her boyfriend are getting pretty serious."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they spend like every day together."

"That's good for her after how hard she's been working in Africa."

"It is but I have to go. I'm going out to catch a movie with your Aunt."

"Okay, tell her I said hi. I love you."

"I love you too, have fun."

"Thanks." She hung up and placed her phone aside.

"What was that talk about Jake?" Eli questioned.

"Nothing, she just said he's going to college and I just didn't want her to bring him up."

Eli nodded and wrapped his arm tighter around her. He puckered his lips and she pecked them, "Love you."

"Love you too."

**WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN CHAPTER? AND WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF CLARE GETTING PREGNANT? REVIEW**


	31. Chapter 31

Eli was out looking around the beautiful city by himself. Clare wasn't feeling well and said she would just stay in for the night. Eli tried to compromise and said he'll stay with her but she wanted him to go out. He stopped by the store to pick her up some medicine and flowers. He continued to look around the city until he came across a comic book shop. He smirked to himself and walked in. He looked through the eyes and picked out a couple he had yet to read. He made his way to the counter to purchase them.

"The Radiation, huh?" The cashier questioned, she was a lady about 20, dark hair, tattooed arms and a flawless face.

"Yeah, they don't have it in the states so..."

"Oh, you're visiting?"

"Yeah and are you like the only here who can speak English? Everyone I've met speaks French."

"I'm not originally from here, I'm just studying abroad." Eli nodded as she scanned his comics. She put them in the bag as she paid.

"Wait, um you're cute."

"Thanks." He responded bluntly.

"Do you want to maybe go out tonight?"

"I'm sorry, I'm married."

"If you didn't want to, you could have said no instead of lying."

"I am married." Eli defended showing his ring.

"Whatever." Eli rolled his eyes and departed the store. He continued to look around the city when dusk began to fall. He began making his way back to the house.

"Clare." He called since she wasn't on the couch.

"Upstairs."

He sped upstairs into the bedroom, "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

He handed her the flowers and kissed her.

"Thank you." She smiled

"Do you know why your sick?"

"I got my period."

"I got you advil, you want some?" She nodded in reply. Eli took 2 pills out of the bottle, gave her a glass of water.

"Thank you." She said as she swallowed it. Eli kicked off his shoes and lied down her, rubbing her side.

"Well this sucks."

"What?" Clare asked looking up at him.

"We can't have sex in Paris."

"Seriously Eli?" She laughed as well as him.

"And we can, I don't usually get it for that long."

"Good." Eli smiled giving her a kiss.

"What did you see when you went out?"'

"It was a lot of stuff and I went to a comic book store."

"Of course." Clare smiled teasingly. "How many did you buy this time?"

"Only 6 and I met a girl who speaks English which was really weird."

"You met a girl?"

"Not like that, she just worked at the store."

"Okay." Clare muttered. "You didn't hit on her anything or right? She didn't to you?"

"She did but I told her I was married. Don't worry." Clare sighed and nodded, "Sorry."

"It's okay." He responded as he continued to rub her stomach.

"Baby." She muttered. Eli looked down at her and saw her puckered lips. He kissed them but before he could pull away, Clare deepened the kiss. She climbed on top of him as they continued to kiss. She suddenly began grinding her hips against his causing Eli to form an erection.

He soon pulled back, "We have to stop."

"Why?"

"You have your period and we can't have sex."

"That doesn't mean we can't make out."

"I know but I'm getting hard." He explained.

"Okay." She sighed as she fell back next to him.

"I love you." He said tilting her face up to look at him.

"I love you too, I just really want to kiss you." She pouted.

"Fine, only kissing." She nodded as she caught his lips in a kiss again. Eli rubbed her hips as he deepened the kiss. They began to interlock their tongues together and Clare began to unbuckle his pants.

"Clare." Eli said pulling back.

"Sorry, sorry." She said before rekindling the kiss. They continued to make out for a while until Eli pulled back, "Are you good?" She nodded and gave him one final kiss.

"Can we go out to eat?" She asked.

"I thought your stomach hurt."

"But if I'm going to get food then I don't care, I'll manage." Eli smirked and hopped out of the bed. Clare put back on her clothes and they were out the door.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked as they walked down the streets, hands interlocked.

"I don't know, I'm just starving. Can we just get pizza?"

"Okay."

**XXX**

They ordered a whole pie just for themselves with everything on it. "This is so good." Clare said on her third slice.

"How the hell are you not fat? You eat all the time." Clare laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You don't like the peppers?" She questioned as he took them off every slice he had prior. He shook his head in reply.

"I want them."

"Open." He said. She opened her mouth and he moved back.

"No, don't throw it. I can't do that."

"Come on."

"Okay." She held her mouth open and he threw about three at her, none landing in her mouth.

"That's a shame, didn't catch a single one of them." Eli laughed.

Clare laughed as well, "I wasn't expecting three, no fair."

Eli laughed and gave her the remaining of his peppers. They remained in the pizza shop until they were all finished.

"You know that thing they have in Central Park where you like your own boat?" Clare questioned Eli.

"Yeah."

"There's one down here, do you want to go?"

"Sure." They found a directory that to find the place.

"Eli, no. Wrong way." She pulled him back by his arm.

"No, that's what the directory said."

"You're so retarded." She said looking back at the directory. Clare continued to gaze at it trying to find out where they were as Eli kissed her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair until she realized where they had to go.

"C'mon, I know where we're going."

XXXX

Clare and Eli eventually found the place and were getting in their own boat. They hopped in and grabbed their paddles from the instructor.

"Be safe and have fun." The couple paddled until they were about in the middle of the lake. Eli pulled Clare over to him to sit in between his legs, but made sure they were in the middle of the boat so it didn't tip over.

"How's Cece and Bullfrog?" Clare questioned.

"They're good." Eli said wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. "I talked to them yesterday."

Clare nodded as her head rested on his shoulder. "I love you." She said turning to look up at him.

"Love you too." He softly kissed her lips.

XXXX

Eli was lying on the bed reading his comics while Clare was taking a shower. The shower soon turned off and after a couple of minutes, Clare hopped on the bed with Eli and her little shorts and oversized black v neck.

Eli threw the comic aside and pulled Clare close to him, both now sitting up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she sat in between his legs.

"Kiss me." She spoke.

He leaned in when she pulled back. "No, kiss me with your eyes closed."

"What the hell? Is that a game or something?" He questioned.

Clare nodded, "We both try to find each other's lips with our eyes closed."

"Okay." Eli said closing his eyes.

"Okay, go." Clare said. They leaned into each other and began laughing when they found anywhere else but their lips.

"Eli, that's my eye." Clare laughed. Eli ran his hand over her face, finding her lips and kissed them. They both opened their eyes, "You failure, you cheated." Clare acknowledged.

"Too bad." He teased pulling her closer to him. "Shirt off."

"Why?"

"Cus your husband said you should."

She smiled and took it off. Eli leaned in and began leaving a hickey on her breast. Clare arched her back and looked down at Eli. He continued to suck on her skin until he pulled back, licking his lips.

Clare threw her shirt back over her head and fell back on the bed. "Where's your ipod speakers?" Eli asked.

"Downstairs." Eli sped downstairs and came back upstairs with it. He plugged it in and put his ipod on. He turned up the music, blasting the song. He hopped on the bed and hovered over Clare and began yelling the lyrics. He continued to hop around the room, singing the song. Clare laughed as she watched him make a fool out of himself.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Eli questioned.

"Cus you're an idiot." She smiled.

He laughed and hopped on her.

"You should dress with like no clothes for tonight."

"What, why?"

"I just want to ogle your beauty."

"I will wear the most revealing outfit just to tease you." She smiled looking through her closet and pulled out a dress. She quickly went to the bathroom so Eli didn't catch a hint of the dress. She removed her previous clothes and put on her black plunging v neck dress. The middle of the dress was completely revealing showing most of her breasts. The dress ended right below her butt. She brought it not because she was gonna wear it outside but for moments like this, just to tease Eli in the house.

She walked out of the bathroom and Eli was oblivious to the fact that she was back since he was listening and singing his music with his eyes closed. Clare hopped on the bed, sitting on his stomach.

"You love torturing me, don't you?" He questioned with hands on her waist.

She bit her lip and nodded and began grinding on top of him. He licked his lips as he looked up at her.

She leaned down so their chests were against each other and she continued to grind over him.

"You're gonna make me cum in my pants." He softly spoke.

"I know." She smirked smugly and grinded a bit faster. He bit his lip as he felt himself growing awfully close.

"You're killing me. "He said sucking on her bottom lip.

Her phone started ringing and she grabbed it off the nearby table. "Hello?"

"Hey Clare."

"Hey Alli, what's up?"

Eli shook his head, "Talk to her later."

"I'll talk to you later, I'm kinda busy."

"Ahh busy, got it! Honeymoon stuff."

Clare laughed, "Bye."

"Are you getting close?" She asked looking down at him. He nodded in reply. Clare continued to grind on him until he bit his lip and groaned and Clare knew he released.

She pulled back from his lap.

"Now I gotta take a shower." He playfully glared at her. She smiled as he made his way into the shower. About 5 minutes into his shower, Clare went in and sat on the floor.

"Baby, open the curtain."

"Why?" He asked opening the curtain.

"I wanna see you." He opened the curtain to expose himself to her.

"Can I wash you?" She asked looking up at him.

Eli shrugged, "If you want." She took the washcloth from him, still sitting on the floor.

"You just want to touch me, don't you?" She smiled as she began to wash his length. Eli pulled back and washed the soap off his body.

"You're so sexy." Clare said looking up at him.

"I know." He said shutting off the water. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, shaking his wet hair. He held his arms out to her and he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Can I play with your ring?" He asked referring to a tongue ring. Clare held her tongue out as Eli sucked on it and played with the ring. They wand up turning it into a kiss; Clare ran her fingers through his wet hair as she pulled back.

"Can we go to bed?" She asked.

He nodded and put her down. Eli put on a pair of boxers and climbed in bed as Clare tugged off her dress and got into the bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Suddenly Eli's phone went off. He groaned and grabbed it from the table, "Hello?"

"Hey Eli, it's me." He heard his mom's voice on the phone.

"Hey, what's up?"

"About the surprise…I got…"

"Mom, um I'll just text you." He said awkwardly considering Clare was lying right next to him, questioning the conversation.

"Uh okay." He hung up and began to text his mom.

"What was that about?" Clare questioned.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Just go to sleep."

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah its fine baby I promise."

"Okay." She said wrapping her arm around his waist, her head lying on his chest as Eli continued to converse with his mom about the surprise.

**IDEAS? REVIEWS?**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm scared about uploading this, I don't know why. LAST CHAPTER. This is sad I know but just before you get too upset, just wait till the end. My heart is breaking as I'm uploading this, I don't want to end this.**

Eli and Clare were getting ready to head back home. They had an amazing two weeks in Paris and Eli eventually got his honeymoon sex which outlived the rest they've had. Clare finished packing her suitcase and slipped on her sweats, hoodie and tied her hair up.

"Are you ready baby?" Eli asked.

She nodded and gazed the room once more making sure they didn't leave anything. They tugged their suitcases out of the house, caught a cab and were on their way to the airport.

XXXX

The couple was sitting eating breakfast waiting for their flight to be called. Eli took her hand, twisting her wedding ring on her finger, "I love you, and I had an amazing time."

She smiled and looked up towards him, "So did I." She gave him a lingering kiss until their flight was called and they made their way on the plane and settled down.

XXXX

Eli was driving them back home. He had the surprise ready for Clare and she had no idea. He glanced at her and saw her with her glasses on, reading her Palahniuk book oblivious to their surroundings. The car soon came to a stop and Clare looked out the window. She looked back at Eli, confused. "Where are we?"

Eli got out the car and opened the door for Clare, "Um Eli, why aren't we home?"

"Do you like this house?" He asked pulling her closer, making their way to the front porch.

"It's beautiful but I don't understand why we're on someone else's property."

"It's not, it's ours."

"What?" She asked.

"I brought this house for you."

Her mouth fell agape, "You're joking."

Eli shook his head, "When I was on the phone with my mom, she was telling me the house was ready. I brought it before we left and my parents put all the furniture in."

"Why are you so incredible? I don't know how I deserved this. " She asked as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Eli smirked and kissed her lips; he claimed the key under the mat and opened the door.

"Oh my god." He heard Clare say. The center of the ceiling was a window where you can see the sky in vintage sort of outline. The house was beautiful with the spaced out living room with the plasma screen, stereo, a book case about 10 feet tall. The living room evidently with some black in it as well as brown and white. The kitchen was marbled stone and Clare couldn't believe how lucky and grateful she was.

"Thank you so much." She said turning towards him as her voice cracked.

"Don't cry beautiful, let's go upstairs." He said interlocking their hands. They walked upstairs and along the wall Clare noticed photosets of pictures of both families, the Goldsworthy and Edwards and towards the top were photosets of the wedding. Clare let the tear fall down her face as Eli led her to the door.

"Ready to see our bedroom?"

She nodded as Eli opened the door. Clare gazed their room and noticed a huge bed, the walls were colored a crème color, there was a diamond chandelier in the middle of the room. Their room had its only patio with the view of Myrtle Beach.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore perfect."

Eli smirked, "I'm glad you like it, I spent all my money on this."

Clare hopped into his arms, "I love you so much." She teared. "Thank you."

Eli closed the gap between them and captured her lips in a kiss. Their lips moved erratically over each other's as Clare tugged at Eli's hair. As they continued to kiss, Clare pulled back, "The bed." She spoke out of breath. Eli walked towards the bed and lied her down and saw her heavily panting.

"What do you want?"

"Please Eli." She said tugging off his shirt. He leaned down and kissed her again. He gripped her hips and deepened the kiss. He zipped down her sweater, taking it off along with her shirt. He rekindled the kiss again and began running his hands, up her sides towards her breasts. Clare sat up and unclasped her bra discarding it. She got on her knees and Eli questioned her. She pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. She leaned forward and Eli got the message. He leaned up and took her breast in his mouth.

Clare looked down at Eli as he pleased her. He looked up to her as he smirked still sucking on her breast. She pulled back, "I've waited long enough, clothes off." Eli laughed as slid off his pants and boxers. Clare took off her sweats and panties.

"Clap your hands." Eli directed.

"Why?"

"Just do it." She clapped and the lights flickered off. Clare giggled, "You're too much." Clare smiled pulling the blanket up. She positioned Eli's length at her center and sank onto him. She lied on his chest as she slowly moved on top of him.

"Sex three times this week, someone has hit the jackpot." Clare commented.

Eli smiled, "I know." He kissed her lips.

Clare sucked on Eli's bottom lip and picked up the pace just a smidge.

"Fuck me please." She muttered against his lips.

Eli accepted the offer and thrusted up into her as Clare grinded on him. She sat up fully in his lap, back arched biting her lip.

"Don't hold back, we're by ourselves now."

She looked down at him and smiled. He thrust up hard causing Clare to let out a loud moan.

"My god." She roughly bit her hip. She softly rubbed herself as they both moved faster.

"Wait fuck Eli, we don't have a condom on." Clare said getting off of him.

"It's fine, I'll just pull out before I cum."

"Are you sure?" He nodded in reply. Clare got back on top of him and they continued where they left off.

She grinded on top as Eli gripped her hips, "Faster." She continued to do the work for a while more until Eli told her to stop. She got off of him and lied down. He got on top of her and moved closer to her face and fucked her mouth. Clare gripped his hips as he thrusted inside of her mouth. Eli bit his lip as he looked down at his wife pleasing him to no end.

"I'm gonna let go." He warned. She nodded as she didn't move her mouth and continued sucking him. He soon let go in her mouth and he pulled back and kissed her lips.

"You're amazing." Eli said lying down next to her.

She smiled and kissed his lips, cuddling into his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too. Way to break in the new house." She laughed as they cuddled to sleep.

XXX

Eli and Clare were at the mall the next day shopping. They just wanted to get out and have a day just to spend time together so they opted for the mall.

"Clare, come." Eli said walking in another direction.

She turned to him and realized he was in front of a video game store. "Oh god." She muttered as she followed him. They spent hours in the story spending it on clothes and other unnecessary stuff such as Eli's videogames. They were settled in the food court sharing pasta.

"You know, I'm still sore from this morning."

"Through no fault of my own." Eli defended.

"Not your fault? How else would it hurt?"

Eli shrugged, "From you getting yourself off." Clare playfully rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot."

"But you love me."

"Which I will never understand." She teased.

They departed the mall and made their way back home.

**A year later** (Eli's first year of college, Clare in her last year of high school)

It was about May and Eli was coming home to visit Clare. She still lived in their house but would often have some of her friends sleepover so she wasn't alone all the time or she would opt for just sleeping over their old house.

She was currently in her house along with Bullfrog and Cece, she was filled with anticipation.

"Cece, how do I look?" Clare asked.

"Why are you so nervous? And you look gorgeous." Cece complimented Clare's new attire of her white skinny jeans and a satin gray shirt and her straightened hair.

"I miss him so much, when was the last time we saw him? December? That's years to me."

"Don't worry, just take a deep breath and stop freaking."

The doorbell soon sounded and Clare's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, oh my god." She muttered as she ran downstairs. She stood in front of the door for at least a minute trying to compose herself.

She finally got the courage to open the door and squealed and hopped in his arms

"I missed you so much." She said as they embraced each other in a hug.

"I miss you too beautiful."

Clare pulled back from the hug and gave him a long, lingering kiss.

"I mean we're here too." Bullfrog said as him and his wife stood in the doorway. Clare hopped down from Eli as he gave his parents their share of hugs.

"Are we going out?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, we can go out to eat." Cece said as all four hopped in Bullfrog's car and were on their way.

XXX

"I'm so glad you're home." Clare said as they walked upstairs towards their room after dinner.

"I am too, I missed you like hell."

"One more month and we can be together without long distance."

"I know." Eli smirked.

"I have to tell you something."

The first conclusion that came through Eli's head was she was going to break up with him. She cheated. He felt something in his gut that it wasn't about to be a positive thing that came out of her mouth.

"What is it?"

"I wanna have sex with you."

"Huh?" He asked considering that was a norm for them.

"Without a condom and I don't want you to pull out."

Eli questioned her with his eyes, "Um you're gonna get pregnant if we do that."

"I know Eli, I want to have your child."

"Are you serious?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "I thought about it for a while now and I don't think I can wait any longer."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

"So can we?"

"Are you sure? I mean we're still gonna be in college."

"I know and I'm ready for this. Please. We can handle it." Eli brought her to the bed and lied her down, "I love you so much and I can't wait till 9 months from now."

Clare blushed and kissed his lips, "You're gonna make an amazing dad, you know."

"You're so perfect Clare and I love you." She smiled and pulled him down as they began their baby making for the night.

_And to think this wouldn't have happened if Eli hadn't sent her that one message through Facerange_

**THE END! This is depressing, my favorite story I've ever written and now I cant come home to it and update D: So the good news, there might, MIGHT be a sequel to this. It would probably be the afterlife of them having their child. I'm not sure that but review and let me know what you think of the chapter, me doing the sequel, ideas for the sequel, etc. I appreciate you all reading this story. Thanks so much. I still have two or three other stories going on, I cant even keep track but you should read those if you aren't already. But I love you guys. Thank you**


End file.
